EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS: SEGUNDA PARTE
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: SERIE QUE CONSTA DE 4 PARTES, 100% YAOI, CONTENIDO ADULTO


SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA SERIE:

 **EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS VIAJANDO AL PASADO,**

 **LA BÚSQUEDA DE PODER Y SANANDO UN CORAZÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINOPSIS:**

.

.

ZERO, KANAME Y OTROS PERSONAJES VIVEN UNA GUERRA LA CUAL ESTÁN PERDIENDO, LA MAYORÍA DE LOS SERES HUMANOS SE ESTÁN EXTINGUIENDO Y JUNTO CON ELLOS LAS POCAS RAZAS QUE QUEDAN DE SERES SOBRENATURALES, LAS ESPERANZAS DE PODER GANAR LA LUCHA CONTRA EL ENEMIGO ESTÁN DESAPARECIENDO, SIN EMBARGO ANTE ELLOS YUKO ICHIHARA LA BRUJA DE LAS DIMENSIONES APARECERÁ DÁNDOLES UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA PARA QUE PUEDAN SOBREVIVIR Y VENCER EL MAL.

ZERO KIRYUU DEBE VIAJAR AL PASADO PARA CONSEGUIR PISTAS QUE LES AYUDEN A DERROTAR A SU MAYOR ENEMIGO Y UN PODER QUE LES AYUDE A SALVAR A TODA LA HUMANIDAD, UNA GUERRA SE HA DESATADO LLEVANDO CASI AL LIMITE DE LA EXISTENCIA A TODOS LOS SERES, KURAN KANAME Y ZERO KIRYUU UNIRÁN SU PODER, MUCHOS SECRETOS DEL CLAN KIRYUU SALDRÁN A LA LUZ, UN IMPONENTE DEMONIO SE LEVANTARA CON TODO SU PODER Y FUERZA PARA PROTEGER A SU AMADO PELIPLATA AL CUAL HA ESTADO ESPERANDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, TODOS LOS VAMPIROS CONOCERÁN LO QUE ES EL TEMOR A SER DESTRUIDOS, CAZADORES, HUMANOS, VAMPIROS, HOMBRES LOBOS, SHINIGAMIS ENTRE OTROS DEBERÁN UNIR FUERZA Y PODER PARA LOGRAR SOBREVIVIR.

LOS ENEMIGOS SE VOLVERÁN ALIADOS, NUEVAS RAZAS NACERÁN CON LAS NUEVAS UNIONES, UN EJERCITO PARA PROTEGER A TODOS PERO TODO DEBE COMENZAR CON EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS... EL PASADO Y ASI AVERIGUAR COMO SALVAR EL FUTURO POR LO CUAL EN UN VIAJE AL PASADO ZERO CONOCERÁ A UN NIÑO DE MIRADA AZULINA FRIO, CARÁCTER FUERTE Y UNA SED DE VENGANZA INDOMABLE, PERO EL SE ENCARGARA DE LLENAR NUEVAMENTE ESE CORAZÓN CON CALIDEZ, AMOR Y DULZURA, GANÁNDOSE EL AMOR DE UN PODEROSO DEMONIO JUNTO CON UN NUEVO PODER

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **RECORDANDO EL COMIENZO,**

 **PARTIENDO AL PASADO,**

 **CONOCIENDO A CIEL PHANTOMHIVE Y A SEBASTIÁN MICHAELLIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La guerra ha durado un promedio de 300 años y con ello la raza humana está casi extinta, solo los pocos sobrevivientes viven junto a los vampiros, Yukai, hombres lobo y entre otros seres, dentro de una gran fortaleza que Kaein Cross, Yagari Toga, Zero Kiryuu y Kaname Kuran construyeron con la ayuda de otros seres con los que unieron fuerzas para poder salvar el mundo donde viven.

Kaname: ¿Zero has sabido algo sobre el aquelarre de Kariel?

Zero: no se ha sabido nada Kaname, si en dos días aun no nos llega un reporte iré yo mismo a ver cómo está la situación

Kaname: te necesitamos aquí, si es necesario enviare a Seiren, sabes que es ágil y podrá pasar al enemigo sin ser detectada

Zero: las cosas se están complicando Kaname y más desde en la última oleada de los seres de las tinieblas, tuvimos muchas bajas

Kaname: lo sé, Yagari y Cross aún siguen recuperándose de sus lesiones, pero si no fuera por ellos, no sé qué hubiera pasado

Zero: tienes razón ellos son muy fuertes, jamás imagine el gran poder que guardaban, sabes… daría lo que fuera por volver a la época de la academia y nuestras peleas, no sabes cómo anhelo esa época… pero no se puede

Kaname: esa época era tranquila, no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada, supongo que por eso mismo nunca supimos que tan fuertes eran Yagari y Cross, al menos doy gracias de que Yagari no me haya descuartizado por todo lo que te hice Zero, sabes si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaríamos siendo amigos y hermanos, no lo creería y me hubiera reído por años

Zero: ¿tu reírte?... pero es cierto, creo que Yagari no te arranco la cabeza porque todo este maldito problema comenzó

Kaname: ¿aun recuerdas como comenzó todo?

Zero: jamás podría olvidarlo Kaname… Yuuki…

… **..FLASH BACK…**

Habían pasado dos años, desde el incidente de Shizuka, Rido y Sara, en los cuales se había reconstruido la Academia Cross, La Asociación de Cazadores y El Consejo Vampírico, se había firmado un tratado de paz, poniendo la Academia como zona neutral, pocos meses después del incidente de Sara, dos personajes habían llegado a la Academia buscando a unos seres para eliminarlos….

Zero se encontraba apilando varios de los escombros cuando un ser de aspecto robusto, piel oscura y escamosa había aparecido frente a él para atacarlo, sin embargo, había podido esquivar por muy poco el ataque de aquel ser y justo antes de que volviera a atacarle un fuerte disparo dio en la cabeza de aquella criatura desintegrándolo, de entre los arboles salió un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos azules, llevaba puesto un pantalón y saco rojo, una camiseta cuello de tortuga negra, botas negras tipo militares y gabardina roja, a su lado una mujer, de cabellos largos rubios, ojos azules, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustados y un top negro, ambos con pistolas y el hombre en su espalda llevaba una espada

…: Hola chico, espero que el esbirro no te haya hecho daño

Zero:….

…: Oye acaso te han comido la lengua los ratones o estas sorprendido por lo sexy que soy

Zero: ¿quiénes son ustedes? Y quien te crees para decir que eres sexy, para mi eres solo un fanfarrón, creído

…: no le hagas caso a este idiota, lo siento, mi nombre es Trish y este petulante que se cree un adonis se llama Dante, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada ese esbirro?

Zero: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu, estoy bien, afortunadamente esquive su ataque

Dante: vaya para ser solo un niñato lo esquivaste bastante bien

Zero: no soy un niñato, para tu información tengo 19 años

Trish: Dante ya déjalo tranquilo, en verdad eres insoportable, no le hagas caso Zero, ya te lo dije es solo un idiota

Zero: ¿qué era esa cosa? Digo ya me dijeron que se llama esbirro… ¿pero qué es?

Dante: es un demonio de bajo nivel, pero peligroso, sus garras sueltan un veneno que puede matarte en cuestión de horas sino se atiende

Cross estaba en su oficina leyendo algunas cartas que le habían llegado de solicitudes para los nuevos estudiantes, entre ellas una carta de Kaname en donde le anunciaba su próximo enlace matrimonial con Yuuki, el cual se llevaría a cabo un mes después del nombramiento de Zero como presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, sin embargo el disparo de una pistola llamo su atención, así que tomo su katana y salió corriendo en dirección de donde se había producido el sonido, desde el ultimo problema con Sara ya no lo pensaba dos veces, por lo cual había optado por volver a empuñar su Katana, cuando llego pudo ver a Zero en el suelo y frente a él una mujer y un hombre, el cual tenía en una de sus manos una pistola, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra él.

Dante esquivo el ataque de un hombre de cabellos castaño claro largo, de ojos color miel, su mirada era seria y podría paralizar a quien fuera, mostraba una seriedad y seguridad que jamás había visto, nuevamente aquel hombre volvía a atacarle y por su parte Dante tuvo que sacar su espada para poder defenderse, en verdad era fuerte ese hombre

Cross: ¿quién eres y porque has atacado a mi hijo?

Dante: espere un momento, no he atacado a su hijo, todo lo contrario

Zero: Papá espera, no me han hecho nada, me salvo de un demonio que me ataco

Cross: ¿un demonio?

Cross envaino nuevamente su Katana y levanto a Zero, escuchando lo que había pasado, disculpándose por haberlo atacado, haciéndoles pasar a su oficina

Cross: lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero siendo honestos hemos pasado por algunas cuestiones que nos hacen dudar

Trish: lo entendemos, no se preocupe Cross-san, a decir verdad podemos notar que tuvieron serios problemas

Dante: además de que en ese lugar el olor a vampiro era bastante fuerte

Cross: ¿cómo pudiste oler la sangre de los vampiros?

Dante: es muy fácil, soy un "Cambión", en palabras fáciles un hibrido, mitad humano, mitad demonio así que mi olfato es bastante bueno para distinguir a los seres que habitan este mundo, además el chico también puedo notar que es vampiro

Zero: así es, fui convertido, pero soy un Cazador de Vampiros

Cross: pero díganme, como es que han seguido a ese demonio hasta aquí

Trish: Morrison un "agente" que tenemos fue contactado por un cliente para que pudiéramos eliminar al demonio que estaba causando problemas

Dante: el lugar de dónde venimos es Fortuna y ahí tenemos nuestra agencia se llama Devil May Cry, pero hay algo que me ha dejado de alguna manera sorprendido, el chico tiene un poder innato, pero veo que no lo usas al 100% ¿por qué?

Zero: no entiendo a que se refieren

Trish: se refiere a que tienes capacidades, para detectar a los demonios, de lo contrario no habrías podido esquivar su ataque, pero no pudiste reaccionar con el segundo

Cross: Zero siempre ha sido considerado dentro de la Asociación de Cazadores como el más fuerte que ha habido hasta ahora, pero siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para sentir ciertas cosas

Dante: dime una cosa chico ¿no te gustaría explotar esas habilidades?

Zero: ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Trish: entrenando claro está, nosotros podemos enseñarte, podemos entrenarte, supongo que tienes habilidades con la magia

Cross: claro que no, solo habilidades de cazador

Zero: de hecho papá… si manejo cierto tipo de magia que me enseño papá cuando era niño, nos enseñó a Ichiru y a mí y dejo un libro de hechizos para nosotros pero solo puedo utilizar algunos

Cross: ¿y por qué jamás lo dijiste Zero?

Zero: lo siento, es solo que no lo creí conveniente

Cross: y Yagari sabe algo de eso

Zero: no, supongo que no

Dante: entonces que dices, quieres que te entrenemos

Zero: ¿qué quieren a cambio, nunca nada es gratis?

Trish: qué tal que nos dejen quedar aquí, ¿esta es una academia cierto? Así que no solo te entrenaremos que les parece dejarnos ser profesores, así nuestra estadía no sería gratuita

Cross: eso me parece perfecto, las clases comenzaran en unos meses y necesitaremos nuevos profesores, pero díganme que tipo de clases son las que pueden manejar

Dante: Trish es un genio en las matemáticas y la física, yo puedo con historia y literatura

Cross: materias perfectas, por mí no hay ningún problemas ¿qué dices hijo?

Zero: supongo que está bien

Dante: perfecto ¿qué te parece comenzar mañana mismo con el entrenamiento?

Zero: muy bien, podemos llevarlo a cabo en las instalación de la Asociación, por ahora Yagari es el presidente así que puedo hablar con él para postergar mi mando

Cross: eso no se podrá Zero, sin embargo, se puede llevar a cabo la ceremonia y puedes seguir tu entrenamiento dejando a Yagari en cargo suplementario, así no habrá ningún problema, recuerda que Yagari no puede firmar los nuevos acuerdos, esos los tendrás que firmar tú, pues El Nuevo Consejo Vampírico así lo hará

Zero: de acuerdo, aún faltan 3 meses para mi nombramiento

Cross: bien entonces vengan conmigo, les mostrare sus habitaciones y pueden tomarse su tiempo para arreglar su traslado, supongo que se estarán quedando en algún sitio

Dante: si, nos hemos quedado en una posada, más tarde iremos por nuestras cosas y le avisare a Morrison para que envié nuestras cosas, una cosa más, tengo otra socia se llama María pero le llamamos Lady al igual tengo a mi cuidado a una pequeña de nombre Paty, habría algún problema si pudieran venir, Lady también podría dar clases y le aseguro que Paty sabe comportarse

Cross: no hay ningún problema, que edad tiene la pequeña

Dante: Paty tiene 10 años, se puede decir que es mi protegida

Cross: bueno supongo que puedo darle clases, hasta que esté en edad para poder entrar a la academia

Dante: se lo agradezco mucho

Cross: bien, estas serán sus habitaciones, y la de la srita. Lady será la que le sigue y la pequeña se quedara en casa con nosotros, ahí solo estamos Zero y Yo y bueno Yagari cuando se llega a quedar, por ahora los dejamos y pueden ir al pueblo por sus cosas

Una vez que Cross y Zero les dejaron, estos salieron de la academia rumbo al pueblo, guardaron sus cosas y liquidaron su estadía en el lugar, Dante hizo una llamada a Morrison

Dante: Morrison, todo está listo, envía a Paty y a Lady lo más pronto posible

Morrison: de acuerdo, ya tengo todas sus cosas listas así que llegan en unos tres días a más tardar, ¿cómo les fue?

Dante: bastante bien, las cosas han salido tal y como lo predijo la bruja, mañana mismo empezaremos con su entrenamiento, debemos romper los sellos que tiene para cuando llegue el momento de su viaje al pasado, Morrison sigue buscando y encuentra lo que pidió la bruja

Morrison: no te preocupes, cada vez que encuentre alguno de los objetos, se lo hare saber a Lady y ella partirá de inmediato por ellos, para cuando llegue el momento, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo Dante y cuídense

Dante: así lo haremos Morrison y tu también cuídate, cuando todo termine y tengamos todas las piezas deberás venir a la academia

Morrison: así lo hare, por ahora hasta pronto

Dante: adiós viejo

Trish: ya está todo listo Dante, por cierto su Guardiana está aquí

Dante: bien veamos que nos tiene que decir…

Dante y Trish fueron a la pequeña sala que tenían, ahí se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo hasta la altura de las caderas de color lila, sus ojos azules, su vestimenta un traje de piel completamente negro ceñido a su cuerpo

Dante: te has esforzado bastante y gracias a ti el chico ha crecido sin peligro alguno, bueno… solo lo concerniente a lo que tenía que pasarle, ¿y bien que noticias tienes?

…: durante estos 19 años lo he cuidado desde las sombras como se me ha pedido, el joven Zero no tuvo ningún percance y elimine a todo aquel que quiso matarlo en algún momento, hice la entrega de las tres joyas y todo salió según lo planeado, fueron destruidas las vasijas y el contenido esta con ellos

Dante: eso es perfecto, ¿qué me dices de los Kuran?

…: ahora mismo los hermanos están preparando su enlace, será en tres meses, por ahora Kaname Kuran sigue sin darse cuenta y la chiquilla esta más obsesionada

Trish: aun no puedo creer lo que está a punto de pasar, jamás creí que lo que nos dijo Grell y la Bruja fuera cierto

Dante: pero lo es y ahora en lo que nos debemos enfocar es en entrenar a Zero y romper los sellos, tenemos solo 10 años a partir de mañana y la guerra se desatara, él debe estar preparado para ese momento al igual que nosotros y también temas que ingresar a la Asociación y comenzar a entrenar a los cazadores, esa es nuestra tarea

Trish: es verdad, debemos entrenarlo y convertirlo en un Líder fuerte, además de que tenemos que hacer que Kaname confié en el

…: en tres meses las ruedas del destino comenzaran a girar en nuestra contra, yo seguiré cuidando de el en las sombras como lo he hecho, cuando llegue el momento dentro de 10 años me mostrare ante el tal y como me lo indico Sebastián

Dante: estas segura de haber cumplido que el chico te viera una sola vez

…: si cuando fue atacado en el establo me asegure de que viera bien mi rostro y de que pudiera captar mi esencia y así poder reconocerme en 10 años cuando me presente ante el

Trish: bien, sigue haciendo tu trabajo, esconde tu presencia como hasta ahora, a pesar de que estemos nosotros con él, siempre debes estar a su lado, es tiempo de partir a la Academia y comenzar

Dante: puedes irte, estaremos cerca, pero no podremos vernos hasta dentro de 10 años

…: entendido, sean precavidos, he notado que Cross y Yagari también son susceptibles a sentir las presencias espectrales

Dante y Trish asintieron con la cabeza, la mujer frente a ellos se desvaneció para ir al lado de Zero y seguir cuidando de él como la hecho desde su nacimiento, sin intervenir en el destino de él, por su parte Dante y Trish partieron rumbo a la academia, donde empezarían con un plan a largo plazo para sobrevivir al futuro aterrador que les vendrá encima

… **FIN FLASH BACK…**

Dante: Zero, Kaname ¿qué hacen aquí?

Zero: nada en especial Dante, solo recordaba cómo fue que te conocí a ti y a Trish y los demás

Kaname: cierto, aún recuerdo la paliza que me diste cuanto fui a la academia, siendo honestos me dolió bastante

Dante: que querías, después de haberme enterado de lo que le habías hecho a Zero, tenías que recibir un pequeño castigo

Kaname: en su momento te odie, pero me lo merecía, tal y como lo dijiste en ese entonces me comportaba como un chiquillo estúpido, solo espero estar ahora a las expectativas de mi maestro

Dante: más o menos, ya se los he dicho a los dos, el día que puedan vencerme cumplirá con todas mis expectativas, cambiando de tema, tengo el reporte listo

Zero: ¿cómo quedamos esta vez?

Dante: una baja de 167, heridos de gravedad 134, heridos sin riesgo 278, perdidos 79, todos los demás están bien, debemos mandar a un pequeño grupo para encontrar a los 79 que se encuentran perdidos

Kaname: no nos fue tan mal

Dante: así es, Cross y Yagari fueron un gran apoyo, espero que se recuperen pronto

Kaname: la verdad es que también sirvió de mucho la barrera que Trish, Lady y tu pusieron, de lo contrario ese ataque sorpresa nos hubiera aniquilado

Lady: ¡hey!, necesitamos la presencia de los tres, alguien ha aparecido frente a Cross y Yagari, tiene algo muy importante que decir

Zero: de que rayos hablas, nadie ha entrado Kaname y yo hemos estado vigilando y no nos han dado ningún reporte de que alguien haya atravesado el perímetro y menos con la barrera

Lady: pues esta persona lo ha hecho, así que vayamos

Lady, Dante, Zero y Kaname fueron hasta la habitación donde estaban Cross y Yagari, al entrar al luchar pudieron ver a una mujer sentada en uno de los sillones frente a Cross y Yagari, una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta la altura de las pantorrillas, ojos de un color entre naranja y rojo, vestido con un Kimono totalmente negro, en su hombre derecho había un animal extraño de color negro y en su lado izquierdo uno de color blanco

Zero: ¿quién eres y como has entrado?

…: que mal genio querido y yo que vengo en su ayuda, sabes eres muy tosco al dirigirte a una dama

Zero: no me interesa si eres una mujer, no confió en ti así que habla de inmediato

…: bien, al parecer me describieron perfectamente tu carácter querido, mi nombre es Yuko Ichihara y soy la bruja de las dimensiones, eh venido hasta ustedes para brindarles una oportunidad y así poder sobrevivir y vencer al mal que nos está aniquilando

Kaname: Por años te hemos buscado, ¿cómo es que ahora apareces?

Yuko: porque no podía hacerlo antes, debía hacerlo este momento, este día, esta hora, no antes, ni después.

Kaname: entonces has venido a decirnos como vencer a ¿…..?

Yuko: si y no joven Kuran

Zero: ¿qué quien decir con eso?

Yuko: tomen asiento y les diré todo lo que tengo permitido decir, pues de tus acciones Zero Kiryuu depende nuestro destino, si sobrevivimos o morimos esa decisión recae en tu persona

Kaname: espere un segundo que tiene que ver Zero en todo esto, de una vez le diré que si intentas dañarlo te despedazare sin importar que seas mujer

Yuko: quien diría que terminarías protegiendo al que una vez nombraste tu enemigo y peón Kaname Kuran, tus amenazas no me importan, sin embargo pasare por alto esta ofensa ya que ahora es tiempo de que yo también participe en esta guerra como su aliada, por ahora no puedo ver el futuro y eso se debe a todo el poder oscuro que hay en este momento, pero sí puedo decirles como darnos una oportunidad para ganar, pero como ya lo dije, todo depende de Zero

Zero: tomemos asiento y escuchemos lo que tienes que decir

Yagari: Dante, Lady, Trish… al parecer no les sorprende ver a esta mujer

Dante: siendo honestos no Yagari. Todo tiene una explicación y debes saber que no llegamos a la Academia Cross por una coincidencia

Cross: ¿a qué se refieren?

Yuko: ellos llegaron a la academia porque yo y otra persona los enviamos, su deber consistía en entrenar a Zero y romper unos sellos que tiene su cuerpo, alma y esencia, necesitábamos prepararlo para este momento, de igual forma tu guardiana aquí presente, tuvo una tarea, debía cuidar de ti desde el momento de tu nacimiento, desde las sombras, no podía intervenir en los sucesos importantes, pero al mismo tiempo debía protegerte

Zero: no entiendo nada, explícate

Yuko: debes viajar al pasado, una vez que hayas regresado te revelare toda la verdad, solo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí, así como ellos lo hicieron Zero Kiryuu

Zero: pero… no entiendo nada

Yuko: lose joven Kiryuu, sin embargo Izazi Kiryuu creía fervientemente en que tu podrías lograr la diferencia entre que vivamos o perezcamos

Yagari: ¿Izazi? Ella fue el primer ancestro de los Kiryuu, ¿cómo es posible?

Yuko: ella fue ante mí por una premonición y visión del futuro, así que dejo pistas para poder darnos una oportunidad y sobrevivir a esta catástrofe, nos ha llevado todo este tiempo pero si las cosas salen bien y Zero regresa con éxito aun tendremos una esperanza a la cual aferrarnos y darle un giro al destino

Yagari: pero si sabían que todo esto podría pasar porque no solo apareciste antes y evitaron que ella lo despertara

Yuko: no habría servido de nada, tarde o temprano él iba a despertar, pude ver algunos futuros alternos pero en todos ellos siempre era lo mismo, pasara lo que pasara el despertaría, sin embargo, pudimos darnos cuenta de que Zero y el pasado podían darnos una esperanza, como se los he dicho, en este punto no puedo saber cuál será el futuro por tanta energía maligna

Kaname: Dante tu sabias algo de esto

Dante: si, cuando ella nos visitó hace 310 años junto con otra persona, no podíamos creer lo que nos dijo, pero cuando nos mostraron lo que estaba por suceder, cedimos y aceptamos lo que debíamos hacer, Hannah Anafeloz debía convertirse en su guardiana desde el momento de su nacimiento cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero sin intervenir en el ataque de Shizuka, la batalla contra Rido y contra Sara Shirabuki, Lady debía recolectar ciertas cosas que Yuko necesita para enviar a Zero al pasado y Trish y yo debíamos entrenarlo y romper los sellos

Hannah: mi joven maestro Zero, perdóneme por no haberle contado nada, créame que su sufrimiento también fue el mío y sus pérdidas también fueron las mías, su dolor y alegría en todo momento estuve a su lado, solo 10 años después de que llegaran Dante y los demás podría mostrarme ante usted mi joven maestro, perdóneme

Zero: no tengo nada que perdonarte Hannah, siempre has estado a mi lado, ahora entiendo esa sensación de que siempre era vigilado por alguien, supongo que todas las flores que aparecían ante mi eran tuyas, el día que me nombraron Presidente de la Asociación encontré un enorme ramo de rosas moradas las cuales siguen sin marchitarse junto con otros regalos ¿también fueron tuyos?

Hannah: así es mi joven maestro, son rosas demoniacas, jamás morirán, era mi forma de decirle que siempre estaré a su lado

… **FLASH BACK…**

Habían pasado dos largos meses en los cuales Dante y Trish entrenaban arduamente con Zero, el entrenamiento era pesado y en varias ocasiones Zero terminaba colapsando pues debía utilizar mucha energía

Dante: Zero el entrenamiento se detendrá por ahora, dentro de tres días será tu nombramiento y debes estar al 100% por ahora debes descansar

Trish: después de tu nombramiento, Dante y yo nos turnaremos para entrenarte, ya que también las clases en la Academia comenzaran

Zero: de acuerdo, iré a tomar una ducha y a descansar

Zero fue directo a la academia y entro a casa de Cross, al entrar en su habitación, nuevamente encontró lilas en su almohada, desde que Dante y Trish llegaron estas empezaron a aparecer y aunque les pregunto si alguno de ellos había sido jamás supo quién las dejaba.

El día de su nombramiento había llegado y al salir del baño después de haberse duchado un gran ramo de rosas de color lila estaban en su cama a un lado junto a una caja grande de color blanco con un moño de color lila, tomo la caja y la abrió con sumo cuidado y descubrió un traje el cual consistía en unos pantalones negros de piel ajustados con algunas cadenas en plata, una polera cuello de tortuga roja, un chaleco negro de piel con algunos bordados en hilos de plata y una gabardina negra larga con algunos decorados también en hilos de plata, en las muñecas tenía el bordado del escudo de su familia en hilos de plata, a su lado otra caja la cual contenía unas botas negras largas hasta la altura de las rodillas con algunos adornos en color plata, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la tercera caja en ella estaban los guantes negros que solía usar su madre junto con la caja de plata en cual ella guardaba su arma de cazadora, unos hilos de plata, hechos con el material madre, fuertes y resistentes, y la espada de su padre, Cross y Yagari habían buscado esas armas y jamás las habían encontrado, dándolas por perdidas, pero ahí estaban ahora en sus manos, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pues era el último recuerdo de sus padres, seco sus lágrimas y comenzó a ponerse aquellas vestimentas que a decir verdad eran de su gusto, al terminar de vestirse coloco las rosas en un florero grande y fue ahí donde noto una pequeña cajita, la cual abrió descubriendo un hermoso relicario de oro blanco y al abrirlo nuevamente las lágrimas surcaron por mejillas, pues esta contenía dos fotografías, una en la cual estaban sus padres y en la otra el e Ichiru, una pequeña tarjeta venia dentro de esta cajita la cual decía: "siempre estaré a tu lado"

Zero: gracias quien quiera que seas… muchas gracias, muchas gracias

Una figura a lo lejos, en las sombras, también derramaba lágrimas, pues había hecho de cierta forma feliz a su joven amo, pues ella sabía bien que aunque estuviera llorando, eran lágrimas llenas de recuerdos felices

…: de nada mi joven maestro, siempre estaré a su lado, protegiéndole, no me importa dar mi vida si es necesario, siempre estará a salvo, lo jure ante la tumba de sus padres y así será por toda la eternidad o hasta que llegue la hora de mi muerte

… **FIN DEL FLASH BACK….**

Zero: gracias Hannah, no sabes lo importante que fue para mí tener las armas de mis padres

Kaname: Hannah ¿cómo fue que tú las obtuviste? Tengo entendido que cuando Cross y Yagari llegaron al lugar aún estaban esas armas

Hannah: después de que ellos llegaran y subieran a su auto a mi joven maestro, utilice un hechizo para traerlas a mí y todo ese tiempo las resguarde hasta que llegara el momento de regresarlas

Dante: cuando vimos esas armas, no dudamos en entrenar a Zero para que supiera utilizarlas a la perfección, Trish le enseño como utilizar los Hilos de plata y yo la espada

Yuko: Zero hay cosas que aún no puedes saber, lo único que puedo decirte es cuál es tu misión y enviarte al pasado, con ciertas advertencias

Zero: de acuerdo

Yuko: bien, las cosas que Lady tuvo que buscar son para abrir el portal que te llevara a época Victoriana, te enviare al momento justo donde conocerás a Ciel Phantomhive, debes salvarlo de ahogarse y llevarlo a su mansión, deberás hacer lo que sea necesario para quedarte en ese lugar, el niño tiene por guardián por así decirlo a un demonio de gran poder, al principio desconfiara de ti, pero entiende algo que es sumamente importante, Ciel está lleno de odio y rencor y tiene una gran sed de venganza, debes brindarle amor y cariño es muy importante que formes un fuerte vínculo con él, casi como el de una madre hacia su hijo

Zero: soy un hombre por si no lo has notado

Yuko: solo escucha sin rechistar… obviamente enfermera y digamos que su guardián no sabe cómo cuidar de un niño, así que pase lo que pase así debas imponerte ante el debes cuidarlo y hacerte de su cariño, puedes confiar en Ciel y en sus sirvientes, así ganaras algo más un poder que es necesario que obtengas para que los sellos se unan y logres liberar el poder que te hará falta cuando logres regresar, deberás permanecer un año exactamente, al cumplirse ese tiempo te harás de un gran poder, sin embargo al tenerlo debes regresar, pero debo advertirte, no debes buscar nada de información sobre tu antepasado, no puedes hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia o podrías poner en peligro la existencia de todos y tampoco poder revelar nada de lo que sabes

Zero: pero si dices que tengo que permanecer un año y luego regresar que explicación les daré y más cuando el niño se encariñe conmigo

Yuko: eso será lo más difícil, cuando hayas obtenido el poder que necesites es necesario que regreses de inmediato este reloj te ayudara a regresar, cuídalo no debe pasarle nada, en cuanto a lo otro cuando debas partir debes decirles que vinos del futuro y que es necesario que regreses, pues el futuro depende del poder que obtuviste, no puedes explicar más, esas son las palabras que debes usar

Zero: pero

Yuko: no te preocupes, cuando regreses en el último momento obtendrás una información muy importante y es así como el tiempo deberá transcurrir

Kaname: eso quiere decir que Zero al viajar al pasado, abrirá la brecha donde tendremos una única oportunidad para poder vencer

Yuko: así es

Kaname: sin embargo un año es mucho tiempo y no sabemos si el que el parta nos afecte ahora en el presente

Yuko: por eso no se preocupen, mientras que Zero estará por un año en el pasado, aquí solo transcurrirá un día, es por ello que ahora es cuando intervengo, como lo dije, es tiempo de unirme a la lucha y si todo sale bien, obtendremos aliados poderosos

Zero: bien, ¿cuándo parto al pasado?

Yuko: justamente esta misma noche Zero, prepárate con Bloody Rose, tu espada y tus hilos de plata… Dante espero le hayas enseñado como purificar para que no requiera de municiones

Dante: claro que lo hice ¿por quién me tomas?

Yuko: algo más Zero, cuando el demonio del niño te lleve a la zona demoniaca y te pregunte cual es el secreto que escondes, deberás hablarle con la verdad, cuéntale quien eres, lo que eres, tu historia y lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, solo a él y a nadie más, debes contarle por qué estás ahí y cuando te pregunte cual es el poder que buscas deberás decirle que solo se mostrara antes de que se cumpla el año el cual es el tiempo que debes permanecer ahí, él se molestara al principio pues al hacer un contrato con Ciel se supone que debe devorar su alma, pero pase lo que pase, se tú mismo, imponte ante él y bríndale amor y cariño a Ciel y aunque no lo creas deberás confiar en él y aceptar todo lo que venga de el

Zero: lo entiendo, entonces me retiro para estar listo

Yuko: te veo antes de la media noche en la explanada del campanario

Zero salió de la habitación pata dirigirse a la suya y prepararse para su partida, con una meta en su mente, lograr crear una oportunidad para salvar su mundo, mientras tanto Yuko tuvo que contarles algunas cosas de suma importancia y sobre todo la llegada de algunos seres que serán de suma importancia para la batalla más fuerte que definirá si viven o mueren

Yuko: bien Cross, Yagari beban esto y sus heridas sanaran de inmediato, los necesitamos para empezar con los preparativos en cuanto Zero se haya ido, Lady prepara todo para el ritual, Dante, Kaname y Trish, viertan el contenido de esta vasija en el manantial y den de beber el agua a todos los heridos y enfermos, debemos estar listos para cuando lleguen los refuerzos

Con estas órdenes todo se procedió tal y como Yuko les indico y como se lo había pedido antes de la media noche Zero y todos estaban reunidos en la explanada del campanario, todo estaba listo para su partida

Cross: hijo cuídate por favor y ten mucho cuidado

Yagari: vuelve te estaremos esperando hijo, sé que tú puedes lograrlo

Zero: papá, padre, así lo hare, les juro que regresare con lo que necesitamos

Dante: no olvides tu entrenamiento Zero, te deseo suerte y cuando todo esto acabe me demostraras en una pelea si por fin podrás superar a tu maestro

Lady: suerte Zero, cuando ganemos celebraremos a lo grande

Trish: tienes que ganar y al igual que Dante, espero ansiosa nuestro encuentro

Zero: esta vez lograre vencerlos, voy a superarlos

Kaname: cuídate mucho Zero, estoy seguro que lograras lo que se te ha encomendado, estaremos esperando tu regreso y así solo sea un día te prometo que mantendremos a salvo a todos, espero tu regreso onisan

Zero: te prometo que regresare Kaname-onisama

Yuko: es hora, ponte en el centro del circulo y todos los demás apártense, en tu viaje Soel (Mokona Modoki la de color blanco) sera tu acompañante

Soel: Mokona ira contigo, Mokona cuidara de ti

Zero: mucho gusto Mokona, lista

Mokona: Mokona esta lista

Yuko: es tiempo de comenzar…. Destinación ostium aperire gap in praeteritum, hoc est ad finem libri de lumine, brindale vestri tutela in locus eius et ingenio administratione Ciel Phantomhive et corvus alis nigris, in quibus convertit aquam in glaciem. (Puerta del destino, abre tu brecha hacia el pasado, guía a su destino a este ser de luz, brindale tu protección durante su paso y guíalo hasta Ciel Phantomhive y el Cuervo de alas negras, donde el agua se convierte en hielo.)

Al terminar aquel hechizo Mokona comenzó a brillar, unas alas blancas se extendieron detrás de ella con las cuales envolvía a Zero una potente luz se hizo presente y cuando esta desapareció Zero se había marchado, ahora los engranajes para lograr la victoria comenzaban a girar

Yuko: buena suerte Zero

Kaname: ¿cuál es el siguiente paso Yuko?

Yuko: ahora debo abrir los portales en donde se encuentran nuestros aliados para que puedan aparecer en este plano, es por ello que no utilice mi poder para mandar a Zero al pasado, ya que lo necesito para abrir los portales dimensionales y eso me dejara agotada

Yagari: puedes decirnos cuales son los aliados que vendrán

Yuko: bien, algunos de ellos llegaran tres días después de que Zero regrese, por ahora solo abriré algunos portales, sin embargo debo advertirles que se llevaran una gran sorpresa puesto que algunos de ellos ya los conocen, pero no teman son aliados, cuando Zero regrese, todo les sera revelado, bien Mokona (también llamada Larg es la coneja de color negra) comencemos con la fiesta

General ostium sacra resguardas filias Dog Inu non Taisho, viam tuam, et educ de somno suo tempore, cum in te Sesshoumaru Taisho invocant te cum servis tuis in tempore incipit bellum (Puerta sagrada que resguardas al hijo del General Perro Inu no Taisho, abre tu sendero y traelo de su largo sueño, a ti Sesshomaru Taisho te invoco junto a tus fieles sirvientes, pues el tiempo de la guerra da inicio)

Al término de su hechizo un portal negro se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabellos largos plateados, ojos dorados con un delineado en color vino, piel blanca como la porcelana, en sus mejillas se podían ver dos líneas de color vino a sus lados y en su frente una media Luna morada, vestido con unos Hakamas blancos y un Haori des mismo color, al final de las mandas y en los hombros se podían notar bordados en color vino, sobre sus ropas una armadura negra atada con un obi amarillo del cual resaltaban dos espadas y es su brazo derecho una gran estola blanca (mokomoko), atrás de él salieron un pequeño Yokai de color verde con ropas en color café y en sus manos un báculo de dos cabezas, y un grado de color verde de dos cabezas y sobre este una niña dormida de cabellos negros la cual vestía un kimono en color naranja y amarillo atado con un obi verde

Yuko: Sesshomaru-sama, es un gusto tenerlo aquí

Sesshomaru: el honor es mío Bruja de las dimensiones y tal y como lo prometí me uniré en esta batalla

Yuko: y tal y como lo prometí a cambio le brindare a la niña el elixir de la vida eterna, un trato justo mi Lord, le presento a nuestros aliados, Cros Kaien, Yagari Toga, Kaname Kuran, Dante Sparda, más tarde le serán presentados todos los demás miembros, Lady lleva a la péquela junto al Kappa a una habitación y cuando despierte darle a beber el contenido de este frasco y después lleva al dragón a los establos

Todos los demás se volvieron a presentar frente al Yokai quien saludo de la misma forma, Yuko les indico que Sesshomaru estaba ya al tanto de todo. Ahora abriría el segundo portal

Yuko: Custos portae sacrae duo inmortales, immortui, et filiam suam Alucard Victoria, dum de somno surgere, satus ut ad pugnam (Puerta sagrada que resguardan a los dos seres inmortales, los no muertos Alucard y su hija Victoria, despierten de su largo sueño, pues la lucha da comienzo)

De igual forma a la anterior de este portal salieron dos de los Vampiros más fuertes Alucard y Serás Victoria, los cuales se presentaron, de igual forma estaban enterados de todo a lo cual Yuko Procedía a abrir el siguiente portal

Yuko: Ostium tueri homines tenebras et tenebras Luze Zess Aperi, Libane, longe a somno excitare bellum incipit (Puerta de la Oscuridad tu que resguardan a los seres de las sombras Zess y Luze abre tus puertas, despierten de su largo sueño, la batalla da inicio)

Esta puerta dejo ver a dos gemelos Opast, ambos de cabellos negros como la noche, uno de cabello corto y el otro de cabello largo, ambos de ojos rojos, todos se presentaron y de igual forma Yuko les dijo que ya estaban enterados de todo

Yuko: Para el ultimo portal debo esperar a que Zero este de regreso, sin embargo hay unos que no necesitan de mi ayuda, puesto que ya están aquí

Kaname: ¿se puede saber quiénes son?

…: digamos que somos los que planeamos todo para engañar al tiempo y al destino, mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff y soy un Shinigami

Cross: un Dios de la Muerte

Grell: así es un placer conocerlo Cross Kaien

Kaname: tengo entendido que tienen prohibido mostrarse, ¿por qué nos ayudan?

Yuko: porque Grell junto a Izazi fueron los que vieron la premonición eh Izazi fue quien le dejo las pistas a Grell para llegar a este momento

Todos: ¡¿queeeeeeeeee?!

Grell: así es, pero por ahora no podemos decir más, no hasta que Zero regrese y podamos abrir el ultimo portal, los que vienen conmigo, los presentare, ellos también son Shinigamis, él es Adrián conocido como Undertaker y es mi pareja

Undertaker: Jijijijiji gusto en conocerlos, los otros que nos acompañan son: Alan, Eric, Ronald, William, Sasha, Rudgar y Othello

Yuko: bien pasemos a otro lugar más cómodo para comenzar con algunos planes y esperar la llegada de Zero

… **..EN EL PASADO, ÉPOCA VICTORIANA…..**

Zero y Mokona habían llegado a un parque, la noche era fría a sus pies podían ver la nieve caer, Zero camino hasta donde podía ver el lago el cual estaba congelado, espero junto a Mokona hasta que llegara aquel niño al que debía rescatar

Zero: Mokona ¿cómo es Ciel?

Mokona: Yuko no le dijo a Mokona como es

Zero: y como sabremos quién es… que tal si salvo a alguien que no es el correcto

Mokona: Zero, mira es un niño corriendo por el lago y lo persigue un demonio

Zero: supongo que es el, pero debemos esperar a que caiga dentro del lago, maldición, no podemos hacer nada antes… puedo sentir otra presencia, es un demonio su energía debe ser muy grande, rayos como le haremos para llegar antes que el a esa mansión

Mokona: Mokona puede hacerlo, cuando tengas a Ciel veré su mansión y nos llevare hasta allá

Zero y Mokona miraban como Ciel era perseguido por algo que parecía un lobo, sin embargo este era más grande, de color purpura y tenía dos colas, sus colmillos sobresalían, Ciel corría lo más que el hielo le permitía y entonces el demonio salto sobre el rompiendo el hielo a su paso, haciendo que Ciel se hundiera en él, Zero salió rápidamente corriendo a gran velocidad y con Bloody Rose en mano le disparo con una bala de energía purificadora al demonio para desintegrarlo y lanzarse al helado lago y sacar a Ciel de ahí, Ciel tosía y respiraba agitadamente viendo de forma borrosa a la persona que lo había salvado y cayendo en un sueño profundo

Zero: oye no te duermas, despierta… maldición, Mokona llévame a su mansión, el demonio está muy cerca

Mokona: Mokona, Mokona a la mansión del joven niño les llevara

Y en un gran resplandor en segundos estuvieron frente a una gran mansión, Sebastián pudo sentir como Ciel estaba en ella, así que corriendo de forma inhumana se dirigió hacia ella, sabiendo que Ciel tal vez corría peligro con la persona que se lo había llevado

Zero corrió hasta la mansión y de una patada derribo la puerta llamándola atención de Maylene, Bard, Finny, Sanake y Tanaka, los cuales al verlo su bochan en brazos se alarmaron listos para atacarlo, hasta que el joven de cabellos plateados hablo

Zero: no tengo tiempo para pelear con ustedes, ya les explicare lo que paso, rápido llévenme a su recamara, preparen agua caliente, y ropa seca, dense prisa o morirá de hipotermia

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y sin importar quién era el extraño hicieron rápidamente los que les pidió, Tanaka lo guio hasta la habitación de Ciel y comenzaron a quitarle la ropa, mientras que los demás subían agua caliente y la ponían dentro de la tina, Zero rápidamente se quitó la ropa e ingreso al agua junto a Ciel quien cada vez estaba más pálido, llegando a tener los labios casi azules, por su parte, Snake prendía la chimenea de la habitación, Maylene saco la pijama de Ciel y busco ropas que pudieran quedarle a Zero, Finny había subido una estufa hasta el baño para que este estuviera caliente la habitación, Bard y Tanaka estaban preparando una infusión con las hiervas que Zero les había pedido, mientras hacían todo esto Sebastián ingreso rápidamente a la Mansión viendo todo el movimiento de los sirvientes, no entendía que estaba pasando

Sebastián: Tanaka ¿dónde está bochan?

Tanaka: un joven lo trajo hasta la mansión, ahora está en el cuarto de baño con bochan, vamos a subir unas infusiones que nos pidió junto a otras cosas

Sebastián: como lo dejaron solo con un extraño, podría matarlo

Tanaka: no lo creo, el joven estaba también en las mismas condiciones que bochan, en cuanto llego estuvimos a punto de intervenir, pero nos detuvo y nos ordenó ayudarlo con bochan, se veía muy mal, además Finny está con ellos, Maylene está esperando con ropa seca a que salgan, por ahora solo debemos preocuparnos porque este bien Sebastián, no importa quién sea ese joven, lo importante es que trata de salvarlo y es lo único que cuenta para nosotros ya nos explicara después que paso

Zero al ver que Ciel había recuperado su color, le pidió a Finny le ayudara a secarlo, mientras él se secaba y se ponía las ropas que Maylene le había entregado, una vez echo lo tomo entre los brazos y salió del baño, ahí estaban todos afuera incluyendo a Sebastián, todos se quedaron sorprendidos pues ahora podían ver la peculiaridad en el joven que había llegado, pues no le habían prestado atención, pero Sebastián se había quedado sorprendido nunca antes había visto a alguien como el… un joven de apariencia enigmática, cabellos plateados como la luna, ojos de un color amatista, pestañas negras y largas que resaltaban el color de sus ojos, piel blanca como la nieve, lo que los saco de su fascinación fue al escuchar nuevamente la melodiosa voz de aquel joven

Zero: pudieron hacer el ungüento que les pedí

Tanaka: oh… si aquí esta jovencito ¿cuál es su nombre?

Zero: mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu

Sebastián: ¿qué es lo que le vas a poner a bochan?

Zero: es un ungüento a base de hierbas medicinales, cayó a un lago congelado, sino lo hago puede darle bronquitis o aun peor pulmonía, este ungüento calentara sus pulmones, de todas formas como es normalmente la salud del niño

Sebastián: ¿acaso eres medico?

Zero: porque no dejas el interrogatorio para después y me dices de una maldita vez lo que pregunte

Tanaka: Bochan sufre de asma, el último ataque que tuvo fue hace unos 3 meses (cuando fue al circo y lo mojaron con agua fría)

Zero: ¿estatura? ¿Edad? ¿Peso? ¿Alimentación?

Sebastián: 13 años, mide 1.40, pesa cerca de unos 36 kilos y su alimentación consta de carnes, salmón, pollo, cremas, y postres variados

Zero: con razón esta como esta ¿quién se encarga de su alimentación?

Sebastián: yo mismo lo hago, ¿acaso hay algún problema?

Zero: no para nada imbécil, todo está perfecto si este niño parece de 10 años, a los 13 debería medir por lo menos 1.50 y pesar mínimo 47 kilogramos y su alimentación no está para nada equilibrada y come demasiada azúcar, es obvio que no hace ningún tipo de ejercicio, no tiene musculatura propia de su edad, es por ello que sufre constantes ataques de asma, necesito que consigan algunos suministros médicos

Tanaka: claro podría anotar aquí todo lo que necesita

Zero tomo el papel que Tanaka le extendió, tomando la pluma y tinta comenzó a escribir algunas cosas que requería, Sebastián lo miraba con odio, no confiaba en aquel sujeto y menos por el olor que tenía, sabía perfectamente que aquel joven no era humano, por su parte Mokona, se había quedado sin hablar como Zero se lo había pensado de esa forma pensarían que era una mascota, pero de igual forma Sebastián intuito que no lo era, ya que portaba un aura extraña, sin embargo salió con aquella nota para ir por lo que Zero había pedido, viendo que ninguna de las cosas que había pedido podía ser peligrosa para su joven amo, una vez de regreso con todo, pudieron ver como Zero le coloco el suero, y en este los medicamentos, habían puestos otras cobijas más para darle más calor a Ciel y así la noche avanzo, todos se habían ido a descansar como Sebastián se los había ordenado, ahora demonio y cazador se encontraban frente a frente y Sebastián le haría frente para saber que era en realidad ese joven tan enigmático

Sebastián: ahora que se han marchado ¿dime que es lo que eres? Y ¿qué estas planeando?... porque un humano es lo que menos eres

Zero: ya te habías tardado… Demonio

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **CONTANDO EL MOTIVO DE SU VIAJE,**

 **CIEL UN NIÑO QUE DEBE SER AMADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebastián: ahora que se han marchado ¿dime que es lo que eres? Y ¿qué estas planeando?... porque un humano es lo que menos eres

Zero: ya te habías tardado… Demonio

Sebastián: vaya, así que sabes lo que soy, entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y dime ¿qué buscas aquí y que eres?

Zero: vaya que eres desesperado, al menos podrías esperar a que el chico este mejor ¿no lo crees?

Sebastián: no necesitamos esperar, creo que me darás un poco de diversión ya que no quieres hablar por las buenas

Sebastián se levantó y una oscuridad comenzó a llenar la habitación, miles de plumas comenzaron a caer haciendo que Zero perdiera de vista a Sebastián, cuando todo se desvaneció solo podía verse una tenue luz y frente a él nuevamente estaba Sebastián

Zero: vaya un buen truco, pero eso no me asusta, deberías mejorar al tratar de asustar a la gente

Sebastián: este lugar es otro plano, aquí no hay nadie solo nosotros, ahora estamos en la Zona Demoniaca, así que es mejor que empieces a hablar, puedo soltar a varios demonios si con eso empiezas a soltar la lengua

Zero: vaya así que este es el lugar del que me hablo Yuko la Bruja de las dimensiones, pensé que sería más espeluznante

Sebastián: Yuko Ichihara La Bruja de las Dimensiones… nunca la he visto, pero he escuchado de ella, ¿qué tiene que ver esa bruja en todo esto?

Zero: todo, ella fue la que me envió a esta época

Sebastián: explícate, y de una vez te advierto que puedo oler las mentiras

Zero: bien para empezar me presento nuevamente mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu y soy un Cazador de Vampiros, pero al mismo tiempo soy un vampiro, tengo 329 años de edad y vengo del futuro, Yuko Ichihara fue la que me envió

Sebastián: un vampiro, ahora sé porque no hueles a humano ¿por qué te mando la bruja a este tiempo?

Zero: la historia es larga, al menos podrías aparecer una silla o algo ¿no?

Sebastián: de acuerdo

Sebastián podía oler la verdad en la voz de Zero, por lo cual decidió darle una oportunidad de hablar de todas formas el chico había salvado a Ciel y al menos por ello debía escucharlo, así que hizo aparecer una pequeña sala y en el centro un poco de te

Sebastián: comienza, ¿té?

Zero: supongo, esto es largo, pero antes una aclaración y esto de la misma Yuko, hay cosas que por el momento no te puedo contar, ya que podría poner en peligro el futuro que tratamos de salvar

Sebastián: entiendo

Zero: bien, comenzare con mi historia y de cómo termine siendo un vampiro…. (aquí Zero le cuenta sobre como lo convirtió Shizuka, mato a sus padres y creyó que había matado a su gemelo, Las peleas constantes con Kaname, La muerte de Shizuka, La pelea contra Rido, La muerte de Ichiru, el abandono de Yuuki y de Kaname, la pelea contra Sara)

Sebastián: bien hasta el momento creo en todo lo que me has contado, supongo que lo has hecho para que entienda él porque estás aquí

Zero: cierto, Yuko me dijo que tenía que contarte todo así que lo siguiente seria (aquí le cuenta la llegada de Dante y los de DMC, así como su asenso como Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores)

Sebastián: ¿muy joven para un gran cargo no lo crees?

Zero: siempre tuvieron grandes expectativas sobre mí, a partir de aquí digamos que comienza o se desata la guerra la cual lleva 300 años y nos ha llevado al borde de la extinción a todos, tanto humanos, vampiros, demonios, todo ser viviente

Sebastián: te escucho

… **FLASH BACK…..**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que Zero tomo el cargo como Presidente de la Asociación, sus entrenamientos con Dante y Trish seguían tal y como se había dicho, en pocos días se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio entre Kaname y Yuuki y por el cargo que tenía debía asistir a este

Rápidamente los días pasaron y el día de la boda llego, todos los presentes, se hallaban en el lugar, Kaname en el altar ceremonial y solo esperaban a Yuuki, sin embargo al hacerlo, nadie podía creer la forma en la que lo había hecho, traía un vestido negro, con un velo del mismo color y las flores estaban secas, a su paso un humo negro iba apareciendo, nadie entendía que le estaba pasando sin embargo los gritos de los vampiros, cazadores y humanos los alerto, aquel extraño humo estaba matándolos, los envenenaba, sin pensarlo dos veces rompieron los ventanales y obligaron a todos a salir del lugar, solo Cross, Yagari, Zero y Kaname se habían quedado

Kaname: Yuuki que te está pasando ¿qué te hicieron?

Yuuki: Kaname, no temas no te haría daño, solo unámonos y cuando lo hagas el poder de la oscuridad que me ha otorgado Grassil el demonio de la Destrucción, también sera tuyo, serás el más poderoso, todos estarán a nuestros pies, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos en pensar que quieran derrocarte, vamos Kaname únete a mi como mi esposo y te brindare el poder que te corresponde

Kaname: Yuuki ¿qué has hecho?

Yuuki: solo ayudarte para que el mundo sea nuestro Kaname

Cross: Yuuki que tipo de trato hiciste, ¿qué hiciste?

Yuuki: porque no te callas, no eres nadie para ordenarme, puedo matarte si así lo deseo, soy una Kuran la más poderosa del mundo vampírico

Yagari: te equivocas mocosa, has jugado con fuerzas que no conoces y has despertado una oscuridad tan grande que podría ser capaz de aniquilarnos

Zero: Yuuki, escúchame por favor dinos que fue lo que hiciste, podemos ayudarte, pero necesitamos saber que has hecho

Yuuki: GUARDEN SILENCIO, COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIR MI UNIÓN CON KANAME

El humo que salía de Yuuki se hizo cada vez más fuerte obligando a que salieran del lugar, sin embargo Kaname estaba en shock tanto que Zero tuvo que sacarlo del lugar, al hacerlo tuvieron que entrar a una de las limosinas y partir rápidamente puesto que aquel homo estaba matando todo a su paso, llegaron rápidamente a la Asociación de Cazadores y ahí activaron las barreras

Kaname: no entiendo que paso

Zero: Kuran, no sé qué es lo que haya ocurrido pero necesitamos saber cómo se ha comportado Yuuki últimamente, hubo algo diferente, fueron a algún viaje donde hubiera ruinas, algo que te parezca sospechoso

Kaname: yo… no lo sé…

Zero: Takuma o alguno de ustedes, pueden decirme algo, por lo visto Kuran aun esta en shock

Takuma: hace un año Yuuki vio en un reportaje una zona turística en Rumania y dijo que quería ir, así que Kaname la complació todos nos fuimos, en ese viaje Yuuki desapareció por tres días y cuando regreso, traía un libro muy extraño, creo que su comportamiento cambio desde entonces

Seiren: ahora que lo recuerdo, después de que regresamos, se encerraba por horas en la biblioteca y no permitía que nadie entrara, comenzó a comportarse extraña

Zero: extraña en qué sentido

Aido: empezó a tener cambios muy drásticos de humor, al principio lo asociábamos a su despertar, pero después ya no sabíamos que pensar o hacer, en ocasiones la escuche hablar sola

Takuma: tomaba más tabletas de las que debía, pero por ser una sangre pura pensábamos que era más difícil para ella sobrellevar la sed, ya que le había dicho que no podía depender siempre de la sangre de Kaname, al menos no hasta realizar el lazo de sangre

Zero: eso no me dice mucho, alguna vez vieron el libro del que me hablan

Aido: yo lo vi una sola vez, era negro y la portada parecía que había sido manchada con sangre, pero después pensé que tal vez era un libro muy viejo, cuando quise tomarlo, Yuuki apareció y me ataco, esa vez casi me mata de no ser por Kaname

Takuma: también llego un momento en el cual ya no se le veía tomar ninguna tableta, y también recuerdo que empezaron a aparecer una gran cantidad de animales muertos cerca de la propiedad

Zero: espera ¿animales muertos? Dime una cosa Takuma cerca de donde encontraban a los animales, había alguna figura en el suelo o algún tipo de altar

Takuma: si así es, encontramos algunos altares muy pequeños

Zero: ¿que había en esos altares?

Takuma: estaban los animales desollados, cuchillos, cráneos y figuras pintadas en la roca con tiza roja

Zero: rayos… Ella dijo Grassil… es el Demonio de la destrucción, por lo tanto puedo asegurar que el libro que Yuuki encontró era el Codex de la Muerte, sin embargo para poder despertarlo el debió haber tenido el poder suficiente como para poder manipularla

Kaname: al tener poco tiempo despierta como Vampira, su mente era más susceptible, pero en algo tienes razón Kiryuu, ese Demonio ya había despertado mucho tiempo atrás

Zero: hasta que reaccionas Kuran, no sabemos que es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, así que tenemos que manejar la situación de la forma más delicada que se pueda, no sabemos si Yuuki está tratando de sacarlo de su sello o si este ya lo rompió

Kaname: Este asunto solo le compete a los Vampiros, Yuuki es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya Kiryuu, así que no quiero a la Asociación metida en este problema

Dante: siento interrumpir su alegre charla, pero Zero tiene razón, esto no es solo problema de los Vampiros, no entiendes que si ese demonio sale todos nos iremos a la mierda. Mi Padre Sparda junto con Mundos, peleo contra él y tuvieron que pedir la ayuda de dos sacerdotisas de un poder increíble para sellarlo, esto paso muchos siglos antes de que Mundus traicionara a mi padre y quisiera conquistar el mundo de los humanos, sin embargo algunos sirvientes fieles a él lograron escapar con vida y se decía que habían creado una forma de romper el sello "El Codex de la Muerte" pero por más que se buscó nunca lo encontraron, así que pensaron que solo era un cuento, me temo que ya no pueden hacer nada por tu hermano Kuran, ella ahora es un Trasgo de la Oscuridad, ese humo toxico mata todo a su paso, lo más seguro es que esté llevando acabo los rituales para romper el sello

Kaname: es imposible, ella no es capaz de hacer eso, mi Yuuki jamás lo haría

Dante: ella era débil y se dejó sucumbir por la oscuridad, no importa si recién había despertado, solo debes guardad algún sentimiento negativo en tu corazón y eso le bastara a Grassil para apoderarse de su alma, ahora ella es un Trasgo, no un vampiro, ustedes mismos lo han dicho ya no bebía sangre, porque ya no tenía necesidad de hacerlo

Zero: ¿qué propones que hagamos?

Dante: averiguar si ha roto las cadenas que mantienen los sellos, si lo ha hecho, ya no podremos hacer nada

Zero: ¿qué tan poderoso es?

Dante: no existe nadie con el poder suficiente para sellarlo o eliminarlo, mi padre, Mundus y las dos Sacerdotisas, solo pudieron sellarlo y aun así las Mikos murieron al hacerlo, lamentablemente en esta época, las Mikos ya no existen

Aido: solo pueden sellarlo Mikos ¿qué hay de los monjes?

Dante: no pueden, deben ser Mikos de un Reiki muy poderoso, deben ser puras de corazón y dudo que si existe alguna, sea pura

Zero: ¿por qué lo dices?

Dante: Lady es la descendiente de la sacerdotisa que ayudo a mi padre a sellar a Mundus y aun así Lady no es pura, ella es una cazadora y no solo eso…

Lady: yo misma asesine a mi padre por ayudar a Mundus, eso quiere decir que soy capaz de guardar odio y rencor, así que los poderes de Miko no podría usarlos

Yagari: debemos unir fuerzas, no es algo fácil, pero si queremos evitar a toda costa que esa cosa despierte hay que detener a tu hermana Kuran

Kuran: me están diciendo que debemos matarla

Dante: te guste o no, si aún no rompe las cadenas tendremos que hacerlo, y buscar una forma de reforzarlas y así evitar que Grassil despierte en este plano o estaremos todos muertos

… **.FIN DEL FLASH BACK….**

Zero: Pasaron muchos años para que pudiéramos hallar una pista solida de Yuuki, había desaparecido por 10 años sin dejar huella alguna, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando la encontramos, sus rasgos estaban deformes, su piel era oscura, sus orejas eran puntiagudas tenia colmillos, y marcas en la cara, en la frente un pentágono… el día que la encontramos fue cuando todo se vino abajo

Sebastián: rompió las cadenas y lo libero

Zero: así es y junto con el un ejército espectral, tratamos de repelerlos pero era imposible, lo único que Dante pudo encontrar junto con Takuma fue como las antiguas Mikos levantaban barreras purificadoras contra los espectros, eso nos brindó un poco de tiempo para comenzar a formar aquelarres y tratar de salvar a los que podíamos, eso ocasiono que las alianzas se fortalecieran y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a mostrarse seres sobrenaturales que buscaban refugio, con lo cual se hicieron más alianzas, aparecieron, hombres lobo que son liderados por Spirel, Elfos su líder es Regolas, las Hadas lideradas por Solaris, los Magos liderados por Marcus, los vampiros liderados por Kaname, Dante lidera a los Híbridos, el problema es que el tiempo se nos termina

Sebastián: has dicho Híbridos, ¿qué hay de los demonios como yo?

Zero: la mayoría de ellos están con el enemigo y los que no, han muerto, son muy pocos los que están de nuestro lado, creo que son solo 100 si acaso

Sebastián: en este tiempo Sparda aún vive si hablas con el talvez pueda idear un plan mejor para acabar con el

Zero: no puedo, Yuko fue clara, pase lo que pase siempre sera lo mismo, vio diferentes futuros y en todo el fin de todas las razas era inminente, sin embargo dijo que había una esperanza y esa era el pasado y Yo, en esta época exactamente

Sebastián: bien, dices que no se puede hacer nada pues el resultado siempre sera igual, no puedes modificar los hechos porque pones en riesgo la vida de los que están en el futuro, pero hay un indicio de una oportunidad para sobrevivir y está en este tiempo

Zero: así es, es por eso que debo quedarme aquí un año, para que lo que busco me sea revelado y antes de partir a mi tiempo un segundo indicio de algo que nos ayudara me llegara, Yuko me dio una misión, Ciel debe ser cambiado, todo el dolor, la tristeza, amargura y la sed de venganza debe desaparecer, debo brindarle amor y cariño para poder encontrar lo que busco

Sebastián: ESA ALMA ME PERTENECE, NO DEJARE QUE LA CORROMPAS, HE INVERTIDO MUCHO DE MI TIEMPO COMO PARA DEJAR QUE UN MALDITO CAZADOR VENGA Y QUIERA ARREBATÁRMELA

Zero: acaso no me has escuchado, es necesario, esto también te afectara a ti en el futuro

Sebastián: puede que yo sea uno de tus enemigos, no lo has pensado, tal vez yo estoy con Grassil, soy un demonio muy poderoso, me encuentro dentro de la categoría A, así que dime porque habría de darte el alma que devorare

Zero: dudo mucho que estés con Grassil, conocemos a todos sus Generales y no creo haber escuchado tu nombre antes

Sebastián: eso es porque no tenemos un nombre, solo recibimos el nombre que nuestro pactante nos da, por ahora mi Nombre es Sebastián Michaellis, pero cuando devore el alma de Ciel y haga un nuevo contrato me darán otro nombre

Zero: muéstrame tu verdadera apariencia y te diré si eres mi enemigo en el futuro, he de decirte que Grassil solo tiene 20 generales y nos hemos enfrentado contra todos ellos, desafortunadamente solo hemos liquidado a 3, así que muestra tu verdadera forma, dices que puedes oler las mentiras, hasta ahora no te he mentido

Sebastián: bien, lo hare, ya que hasta ahora todo lo que has dicho es cierto

Con esas palabras un tumulto de plumas negras, fue cayendo y la verdadera forma de Sebastián fue mostrada…

Sebastián: que dices ahora Zero

Zero: lo lamento, pero no estas con el enemigo, ni estas de nuestro bando, eso solo te deja una opción… en el futuro este muerto

Sebastián: puedo oler la verdad en ti y no solo eso, si estuvieras mintiendo habrían aparecido Shimenes, espectros que se alimentan de las mentiras, ¿qué paso después de las primeras oleadas de ataques?, ¿cómo sobreviven?, ¿cuántos quedan?

Zero: después de los primeros ataques, comenzaron nuestras bajas, hasta que se formaron las alianzas pudimos contenerlos un poco, sobrevivimos con lo poco que queda, lo poco que protegen las barreras, hay aquelarres en los cuales si acaso viven unos 500 sobrevivientes, contando a los que conforman nuestros ejércitos, hay aquelarres más grandes que albergan unos 800 habitantes, el nuestro es el más grande pero solo lo conforma el ejército, somos la única barrera que existe entre el enemigo y los 17 aquelarres restantes, en los cuales habitan los sobrevivientes y pequeños ejércitos que los protegen, pero poco a poco hemos ido perdiendo algunos

Sebastián: ¿no dejan a nadie vivo?

Zero: no, el problema es Yuuki, su cortina de humo oscuro es sumamente venenoso, mata todo lo que toca, personas, animales, plantas, ríos, todo se pudre o muere

Sebastián: entonces lo primero que deben hacer es eliminarla a ella

Zero: así es, pero no sabemos cómo, Yuko dijo que todas las respuestas se encuentran aquí, en mi misión, solo tengo un año

Sebastián: en un año puede que cuando regreses no quede nadie

Zero: no, mientras viva aquí un año en mi tiempo actual solo habrá pasado un día, Kaname-onisama, prometió proteger a todos hasta que vuelva y Yuko dijo lo mismo

Sebastián: pudieron averiguar cómo llego el Codex a manos de la chica

Zero: realmente no, jamás lo supimos

Sebastián: no me agrada perder mi alimento Cazador, pero lo cierto es que esto me afectara, no ahora, pero si en el futuro ¿qué es lo necesitas?

Zero: solo necesito quedarme en la Mansión junto a Ciel, lo demás corre por mi cuenta

Sebastián: nada es Gratis cazador, voy a perder un alma deliciosa que he cuidado con mucho esmero por mucho tiempo

Zero: ¿qué quieres?

Sebastián: ahora que se lo que pasara, hare todo para sobrevivir, así que cuando te encuentre en tu futuro, a cambio me darás tu alma, por ahora no puedo hacer un contrato contigo ya que lo tengo con Ciel

Zero: no te preocupes, tengo palabra, Soy un Cazador y tengo Honor, te doy mi palabra de darte mi alma cuando derrotemos a Grassil

Sebastián: espero cumplas con tu palabra Cazador

Zero: mi nombre es Zero

Sebastián: bien Zero, serás el nuevo medico de Bochan y su "nana", aunque Bochan es más terco y difícil así que no creo que la tengas tan fácil, te echara rápidamente del lugar

Zero: ya lo veremos Sebastián Michaellis, ahora si ya no hay más interrogatorio, podemos salir de este lugar es incómodo y la decoración no va con mis gustos

Sebastián: porque no sales tu solo de este lugar

Zero: te lo dije, soy cazador, pero… también puedo purificar…

Sebastián: eso es imposible

Zero: bien… te presento a Bloody Rose… Bloody Rose te presento a Sebastián Michaellis… si me disculpas, creo que esto te dolerá un poco…

Zero sostuvo firmemente a Bloody Rose, el estruendo del cañón resonó por todo el lugar una luz rosada se dispersó y una fisura se mostró, haciendo que el lugar se desvaneciera, dejando a Sebastián impactado, con un solo disparo había purificado el lugar para volver a la habitación de Ciel, y como se lo había dicho, sentía un inmenso dolor que la purificación había provocado

Sebastián (pensamiento interno): y dice que no es poderoso, no cualquiera puede purificar y hacernos regresar, si esta es su fuerza actual y dice que el enemigo es más poderoso, eso quiere decir que si quisiera luchar tendría que remover mis sellos, tal vez por eso no existo en el futuro, tal vez me confié y pelee sin removerlos, este chico sera bastante entretenido, ya quiero ver de lo que es capaz.

Sebastián: impresionante, creo que le darás un poco de diversión a mi vida, ya veremos que dice Bochan cuando despierte… una cosa más ¿cómo piensas regresar cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo?

Zero: con la ayuda de este reloj, Yuko dijo que debía cuidarlo bien y no dejar que nada malo le pasara

Sebastián: los demás sirvientes son idiotas, si no quieres que por accidente lo rompan, yo lo guardare y lo mantendré a salvo durante un año

Zero: bien, toma

Sebastián: así de simple ¿no crees que pueda romperlo y deshacerme de él?

Zero: confió en ti, así que eso ya depende de ti. Por ahora déjame revisar al pequeño, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos encerrados en ese lugar

Sebastián: solo un par de minutos, el tiempo corre más lento ahí dentro

Zero: ya veo… de todas formas lo checare

Sebastián: detrás de esa puerta hay otra pequeña habitación, has tenido un día pesado ¿por qué no descansas? Yo no necesito dormir, cualquier cosa puedo despertarte

Zero: si no te molesta, tomare el sofá, en verdad me preocupa Ciel, prefiero estar cerca

Sebastián: de acuerdo, te traeré una almohada y algo para cubrirte

Zero: gracias

Sebastián fue hacia la otra habitación tomo un par de almohadas y dos frazadas, al regresar Zero estaba completamente dormido, así que lo acomodo y cubrió con las frazadas, no podía negar que era un joven extraño, jamás había visto a alguien tan inusual

Sebastián: 310 años en los cuales me supongo no has dormido tranquilo ni una sola vez, supongo que estar en una época como esta, sin esos peligros te ha relajado, supongo que omitir que mi sangre puede curar a Bochan sera divertido, veamos de lo que eres capaz, por ahora te dejare descansar Zero

Con esas palabras, transcurrió la noche, la madrugada y un nuevo día dio comienzo, al alba Sebastián despertó a Zero, quien lo primero que hizo fue revisar a Ciel, coloco un nuevo suero y puso nuevas cargas de medicamentos, al parecer el pequeño Ciel estaría dormido unas cuantas horas más, los sirvientes de la mansión comenzaron su nuevo día, Sebastián salió de la mansión y regreso tres horas después con varios paquetes que dejo en la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Ciel y entro nuevamente con Zero para entregarle uno de los paquetes.

Sebastián: ya que estarás en esta época, deberás vestir con ropas inglesas, si te ven con lo que traías ayer llamaras la atención, además Bochan no permitiría que uses esas prendas si serás su Médico y "Nana"

Zero: bien, mientras no tenga que usar un mandil o un vestido, todo es aceptable

Sebastián: oh, tal vez no deba darme ideas joven Zero y otra cosa, no maldiga cerca de Bochan, parte de su educación sera impuesta por usted

Zero: bien ya entendí

Sebastián: bien, tome, póngase esto

Zero tomo el paquete y se fue hacia el baño, en donde se colocó un traje sastre, de pantalón negro ajustado en el cual con ayuda del cinturón coloco la caja donde portaba los hilos de plata, se colocó la camisa blanca, el frac negro que marcaba bastante bien su silueta y sobre este se puso su pechera en la cual coloco a Bloody Rose, se colocó un corbatín rojo y un saco negro, calcetas negras y zapatos del mismo tono para poder portar su espada la transformo en un zarcillo que coloco en su oreja derecha

Zero: al menos no es tan estorbosa la ropa, bien supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto por un tiempo

Zero salió del baño y cuando lo hizo, Sebastián quedo aún más impresionado, Zero era un joven sumamente hermoso, tal vez no era un cazador, parecía un ángel y eso que el odia a los ángeles pero este en especial podría tal vez tolerarlo

Sebastián: veo que te quedo bien, por cierto ¿qué es esta cosa que duerme con Bochan?

Zero: ah… es Mokona, la había olvidado con todo esto… Yuko me dijo que Mokona me acompañaría todo este tiempo, creo que es algo así como un conejo, no se… tu qué piensas

Mokona: Mokona no es un conejo, Mokona es Mokona… upps… Mokona hablo…

Sebastián: vaya y habla… no creo que Bochan la tolere, es alérgico a los gatos y no sé si pueda ser alérgico a… "esta cosa"

Zero: por ahora dejemos a Mokona con él, es bastante calientita y que este con el recostada en su pecho lo ayudara

Sebastián: hay alguna forma en la que podamos esconder lo que tiene en la frente

Zero: ¿Mokona puedes esconder la joya de tu frente?

Mokona: Mokona puede esconderla (cierra sus ojos y la joya desapareció)… vez Mokona la escondió

Zero: bien Mokona, debes comportarte y sobre todo no puedes hablar, deben de creer que eres un conejo y los conejos no hablan, puedes habar si solo esta Sebastián o si estas a solas conmigo, pero si alguien más se acerca no puedes hacerlo además me ayudaras a cuidar de Ciel has entendido

Mokona: Mokona está de acuerdo, Mokona guardara silencio

Sebastián: bien preparare el desayuno y les informare a los demás que desde hoy te quedaras en la mansión y que tendrás a tu cargo el cuidado de la salud de Bochan y que serás su "nana"

Zero: ¿no crees que eso de "nana" está de más?

Sebastián: no, así que acostúmbrate… ¿de qué te alimentas a parte de la sangre?

Zero: eso sera un problema… Kaname-onisama es quien me alimenta, ya que ya no ingiero alimentos humanos… solo sangre

Sebastián: supongo que ese tal Kaname es un Vampiro

Zero: si, es un Vampiro Sangre Pura por lo cual solo me alimento de él una vez al mes

Sebastián: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?

Zero: hace diez días… no bebo sangre humana… se me paso por alto ese tema con Yuko ¿qué hare ahora?

Sebastián: supongo que no hay más remedio, no necesitamos que ataques a alguien si tienes hambres

Zero: ¿qué quieres decir?

Sebastián: cada vez que tengas hambre, te daré de mi sangre

Zero: jamás he bebido la sangre de un demonio, no sé si mi organismo la tolere

Sebastián: supongo que tendremos que hacer una prueba

Mokona: Mokona puede ayudar, Mokona puede hablar con Yuko, Zero puede preguntarle

Zero: ¿y porque no lo dijiste antes Mokona?... bien hazlo necesito hablar con ella

Mokona cerró los ojos y dejo ver nuevamente su joya y de ella salió un pequeño algo de luz donde apareció Yuko

Yuko: Zero, veo que llegaste con bien, aunque no pensé que me invocaras tan rápido ¿qué necesitas?

Zero: es sobre mi sed, Kaname-onisama era quien me alimentaba, ¿puedo tomar la sangre de un demonio sin que me afecte?

Sebastián: Yuko Ichihara, Bruja de las Dimensiones, es un placer conocerla

Yuko: hola el honor es mío, supongo que ya lo sabes todo ¿cierto?

Sebastián: así es, aunque la idea no me agrada, sin embargo ya he llegado a un trato con Zero, ahora responde ¿puedo darle de mi sangre?

Yuko: si, no correrá ningún riesgo, sin embargo al cambiar de donante, su sed se descontrolara un poco, con Kaname solo requería alimentarse una vez al mes, supongo que contigo tendrá que ser de dos a tres veces por mes en lo que se adapta, tal vez le lleve unos 3 meses

Zero: de acuerdo, eso es todo, gracias Yuko

Yuko: de nada Zero, Mokona te encargo mucho lo que te pedí

Mokona: Mokona se encarga, Mokona lo hará, adiós

Con eso la imagen desapareció y Mokona volvió a esconder su joya y se metió adentro de la cama con Ciel, quien inconscientemente abrazo a Mokona, Sebastián se retiró del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina, mientras que Zero revisaba nuevamente a Ciel. Una vez que Sebastián bajo, todos le esperaban a lo que el procedió a decirles que Zero era un Médico japonés y que de ahora en adelante se quedaría para estar al pendiente de la salud de Bochan además de que también sería su "nana" y estaría a cargo de parte de su enseñanza, por lo cual quedaron más tranquilos y se hicieron cargo de sus tareas

Después de tres horas Ciel comenzó a despertar y cuando lo hizo se llevó una pequeña sorpresa ya que noto una "cosa peluda" a la cual estaba abrazando y la cual se le quedaba mirando

Ciel: ¿qué es esta cosa? Sebastiaaaaaaaan

Zero: no grite, se lastimara la garganta

Ciel: ¿quién rayos eres tú?

Zero: esa no es la forma de dirigirse hacia las personas jovencito, a tu primera pregunta "esa cosa" es Mokona es mi mascota y te ha estado brindando calor, caíste al hielo y a tu segunda pregunta mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu y soy tu medico a partir del día de hoy

Ciel: ¿quiero a Sebastián de inmediato?

Zero: dejemos las reglas claras jovencito:

1.- he dicho que no alces la voz, te lastimaras, así que nada de gritos

2.- Sebastián se está haciendo cargo de sus actividades

3.- Sebastián no solo me dio el cargo de tu médico personal, sino también

de tu "nana" y parte de tu educación se me ha designado

Ciel: claro que no y he dado una orden SEBASTIÁN MALDITA SEA VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMOOOOOO

Zero no estaba nada contento con la forma en la Ciel daba órdenes, ahora comprendía lo que Sebastián le había dicho, Ciel no sería nada fácil, pero para el este no sería ningún reto y como había dicho Yuko, iba a imponerse. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas cuando Sebastián entro a la habitación

Sebastián: aquí estoy Bochan, en que puedo servirle

Ciel: ¿cómo te has atrevido a contratar a este sin mi permiso?

Sebastián: lo lamento Bochan, el joven es quien lo salvo cuando cayó al lago y lo trajo hasta la mansión y al ver todos sus conocimientos médicos me he tomado la libertad de contratarle, pues su salud es primordial

Ciel: ya estoy mejor así que puede largarse, págale lo que se le tenga que pagar y que se vaya

Sebastián iba a refutar pero se quedó callado, en verdad jamás pensó que vería una mirada tan fría por parte de aquel peliplata y mucho menos se esperó la acción que este había hecho… para Ciel no había sido nada bonito y había quedado estupefacto ante la acción de ese joven

Zero oía y veía la "rabieta" y el "berrinche" que estaba haciendo aquel niño por lo que necesitaba un correctivo fuerte y que haría solo por única ocasión, pues aquel niño nunca había sido reprendido y al parecer solo sabía ordenar y los demás cumplir lo que pedía… oh no… Zero Kiryuu no toleraría ese comportamiento.

El eco producido por la bofetada que Zero le había dado se había escuchado fuerte y claro, Maylene, Finny, Bard y Tanaka que habían subido para preguntar por la salud de su joven amo también habían visto lo que el joven había hecho y Sebastián aun no podía creerlo y menos Ciel

Zero: no voy a tolerar tus rabietas ni tus berrinches, para mí solo eres un niño inmaduro que no sabe comportarse, estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes que deben ser cumplidas al pie de la letra, pero dime una cosa ¿de todo lo que pides hacer sabes hacer alguna cosa?... para poder ordenar algo, primero hay que saber cómo hacerlo, supongo que eres médico y sabes lo que requieres ahora mismo ¿cierto?

Ciel:…

Zero: gritar y ordenar… ¿esa es la educación que te han impartido? Voy a ser muy claro y que esto quede claro también para todos ustedes, una cosa es obedecer órdenes y otra muy diferente es obedecer rabietas y berrinches, ahora Sebastián, pídeles que sigan con sus tareas y por favor tráeme el desayuno del niño necesito que subas avena caliente, un poco de fruta picada con un poco de miel y te por favor, no se preocupen por ahora ya está estable, pero estará en cama al menos una semana y lamento haber subido el tono de mi voz

Tanaka: no se preocupe joven Zero, nos retiramos, esperamos que este mejor Bochan, con su permiso Sebastián-san

Sebastián: espero que sea la primera y única vez que le vea levantar su mano contra Bochan

Zero: eso dependerá de él y de su comportamiento, no prometo nada, sin embargo si no hay problemas sera la única vez, tal vez algún tipo de castigo ahora podrías traer lo que he pedido por favor

Sebastián: enseguida, con su permiso Bochan

Sebastián pudo ver como Ciel seguía perdido por lo que había pasado, así que salió del lugar para traer lo que se le había pedido, por otro lado Zero se sentó al lado de Ciel

Zero: no lamento lo que hice, pero estabas haciendo una rabieta y por ahora tu salud es primordial para mí, debes aprender a que no todo en esta vida es ordenar además solo eres un niño, no puedes ser tan gruñón

Ciel: tú no sabes nada, así que no opines, tú no sabes porque soy así, ni porque me comporto como soy, la vida me hizo así, así que no te metas… ¿qué puede saber alguien como tú de pérdidas que te hagan duro?

Zero: te equivocas, hubo un tiempo en el que me comporte como lo haces tú, pero aprendí que con ese comportamiento no ganaba nada, al contrario solo ganaba quedarme solo, el odio y el resentimiento no te dejan nada bueno Ciel

Ciel: tus perdidas no se comparan a las mías ¿qué perdiste? ¿Tus juguetes? ¿A tu perro? Ja no compares

Zero: cuando tenía 7 años vi como asesinaban a mis padres frente a mí y vi como la misma persona se llevaba a mi hermano gemelo, 10 años después por algunas circunstancias recupere a mi hermano pero para perderlo al mismo tiempo y verlo morir en mis brazos, he visto morir a mis amigos y gente apreciada para mí. Eso me volvió frio, distante, gruñón, pero me di cuenta que mi comportamiento no me regresaría a mi familia, hermano y amigos, solo me quedaba solo y rechazaba el cariño de los que de verdad me querían, así que cambie mi forma de pensar y lo agradezco porque ahora tengo una nueva familia y ya no estoy solo ¿qué perdiste Ciel, que te arrebataron?

Ciel: lo mismo que a ti… pero no puedo darme el lujo de cambiar, tengo enemigos que quieren liquidarme, incluso hace un tiempo mi propia Tía trato de matarme, ¿por qué debo confiar en ti y en tu historia?

Zero: no te pido que lo hagas, solo toma en cuenta lo que te he dicho y te aclaro que no me iré y no te dejare solo, así que espero a que te resignes con ello, porque puedo llegar a ser muy terco en algunas cosas, en ti solo veo un a un niño y lo lamento pero ese trato es el que recibirás de mi parte

Ciel: no es cierto, no soy ningún niño

Zero: jajaja ¿no? Entonces dime ¿por qué sigues abrazado a Mokona?

Ciel se sonrojo al ver que era cierto, pero aquel animalito le había llamado la atención y se le hacía a decir verdad muy lindo y sobre todo porque era muy calientito y lo hacía sentir cómodo, no sabía que contestar, ese joven lo dejaba vulnerable y al escuchar su historia algo dentro de él, le decía que podía confiar ¿pero cómo? Él no sabía lo que era comportarse como un niño, él era El Perro Guardián de la Reyna y como tal debía comportarse, además debía cumplir con su venganza, no, Ciel Phantomhive no podía ser un niño, tenía que cumplir con su venganza

Ciel: no voy a cambiar solo porque tú lo digas, tengo deberes y obligación que nunca comprenderías, soy "El Perro Guardián de la Reyna", mi vida está al servicio de ella.

Zero: bien hagamos un trato, tú me dejas hacer mi trabajo como es debido, dejándote tratar como lo eres, un niño y yo me hago cargo de tus misiones con la Reyna sin que ella lo sepa ¿qué dices?

Ciel: ¿cómo si alguien como tu pudiera? Eres médico, dudo que seas capaz de utilizar un arma

Zero: ¿qué te parece una demostración?

Ciel: bien, sin embargo, solo accederé si eres capaz de vencer a Sebastián ¿qué dices medicucho?

Zero: me parece bien, deja te quito todas estas cosas y te arropo bien

Sebastián entro a la habitación después de haber escuchado la plática entre Zero y su Bochan, ayudo a Zero a vestir a su joven amo y a taparlo con un abrigo tal y como se lo había pedido, lo hicieron desayunar y al terminar fueron al salón de prácticas, los demás sirvientes al escuchar que Ciel pondría a prueba al joven se habían ido a ver a escondidas, y grande fue su sorpresa, en la práctica de esgrima Zero y Sebastián estaban parejos no podía verse quien ganaría, los movimientos eran fluidos, fuertes y a la vez elegantes, tuvieron que darlo por empate pues en verdad estaban parejos, salieron a uno de los jardines en el cual sería la prueba de puntería contra Maylene y Bard y Ciel se sorprendió pues Zero tenía una puntería perfecta en incluso era más ágil y rápido que Maylene, luego fue contra Tanaka en el cual el joven demostró su habilidad en las artes marciales y al final contra Finny quien pese a su gran fuerza Zero le había ganado

Zero: ¿yo?

Ciel: tu ganas, se cumplir con mi palabra

Zero: que bien, me has ahorrado mucho trabajo, aunque debo decir que tu personal me dejo sorprendido, son bastantes agiles y fuertes, nunca me espere que Maylene-san tuviera una puntería tan exacta

Ciel: aun así le ganaste ¿qué clase de persona eres?

Zero: solo un simple médico y "niñero"… y ahora que ya terminamos con todo esto usted ira a la cama, sin replicar ni chistar nada… muy bien si me disculpan me retiro, Sebastián-san podría por favor ¿preparar un estofado de pollo con verduras para la comida de Ciel?

Sebastián: si, no hay ningún problema, le encargo mucho a Bochan, bien, todos vuelvan a sus actividades.

Zero se acercó a donde estaba Ciel quien a pesar de todo aun no soltaba a Mokona y para sorpresa de todos, lo había cargado para llevárselo, para Ciel era de cierta forma incomoda pero no podía hacer nada, 1ª no quería volver a recibir nunca más una bofetada por parte del peliplata, y 2ª el joven irradiaba un calor que le hacía sentir bien, incomodo, pero bien

Ciel (pensamiento): tal vez… no sea tan malo, dejarme llevar un poco por él, pero ¿qué pasara si mi alma cambia? ¿Sebastián querrá seguir con el contrato?

Una vez que se adentraron, Zero le quito el abrigo, puso nuevamente su camisón y lo puso en la cama, lo había revisado y después de que hubiese terminado de comer, lo médico y arropo para que durmiera, lo cual hizo rápidamente, sin embargo horas más tarde llego una visita algo turbulenta que pondría a Zero en sus límites y a la cual le dejaría muy en claro ciertas reglas de ahora en adelante

La llegada de un carruaje no auguraba nada bueno para los sirvientes de la Mansión, pues rápidamente de ella había bajado Elizabeth, quien como siempre hacia una entrado ruidosa, exagerada y poco educada

Lizzy: Ciiiiiiieeeeeeeel, ¿dónde estás? Hagamos una fiesta de té, Sebastián prepara todo, he traído un hermoso traje para Ciel, ¿dónde está? Tiene que ponérselo

Sebastián: Lady Elizabeth, es grato tenerla aquí pero no creo que Bochan esté en condiciones para una fiesta de té me temo que…

Lizzy: eeeeeeeeeeeh… nooooooo… pero si me esforcé mucho comprando muchas cosas lindas, no me importa, de seguro está en su estudio trabajando, debe darse un tiempo para descansar y para mí, soy su prometida, Cieeeeeeeeeel

Zero: ya basta, ¿qué es todo este escándalo?, siendo usted una dama, debería saberse comportar y más en una mansión ajena, no puedo creer que una señorita de alcurnia tenga ese tipo de comportamiento

Para Elizabeth las palabras sobraban, sus ojos brillaban pues aquel joven era hermoso, enigmático y debía vestirlo como una muñeca de porcelana, sin embargo las últimas palabras de su comportamiento y la mirada fría que le había dado el joven hizo que se detuviera en seco, cosa que de verdad todos agradecían por dentro, incluso el mismo Sebastián.

Lizzy: yo… lo… lo siento mucho

Zero: Sebastián-san, podría decirme quien es la jovencita y ¿por qué ha entrado de esa manera?

Sebastián: claro, joven Zero ella es Lady Elizabeth, prima y prometida de Bochan

Zero: no puedo decir que me complace conocerla señorita, su comportamiento deja mucho que decir y al hacerlo de esa forma y con esos gritos solo ocasionara despertar a Ciel.

Lizzy: Lo lamento pero a que se refiere con despertar a Ciel

Zero: Ciel está enfermo y ahora está descansando, para ser más exactos está dormido en este momento y con sus gritos pudo despertarlo

Lizzy: quiero verlo, ¿qué le paso? ¿Está bien?, hazte a un lado tengo que verlo

Lizzy en cuanto escucho que estaba enfermo, nuevamente comenzó a gritar y quiso quitar a Zero para poder subir a la habitación de Ciel, sin embargo este la detuvo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a la sala

Zero: deje de jalarse de esa forma y ahora tome asiento señorita

La mirada gélida de Zero y sus palabras frías hicieron que Lizzy de inmediato lo obedeciera

Zero: voy a dejarle las cosas muy en claro jovencita, en primer lugar mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu y soy el médico y tutor de Ciel y no permito la falta de educación que está demostrando tener, segundo creo haberle dicho que NO gritara ya que Ciel está dormido, tercera hasta que usted no muestre respeto y educación, NO puede verlo y si va a venir así sea usted su prometida y su prima, deberá mandar el aviso correspondiente y esperar a que se le conceda la autorización

Lizzy: pero… pero es mi prometido y puedo venir cuando yo quiera

Zero: lo diré de otra forma, evíteme la necesidad de reportar su bajo comportamiento y educación a sus padres, ¿lo ha entendido?

Lizzy: es…está bien, lo he entendido maestro Zero

Zero: para usted jovencita es Maestro Kiryuu, ahora le pido de la manera más atenta pase a retirarse a su casa y medite sobre su comportamiento, Sebastián-san, acompañe a la Dama, yo me retiro a cuidar de Ciel

Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Sebastián habían sido capaces de decirle o ir en contra de la voluntad de la misma jovencita, incluso Ciel cedía ante ella, pues sabía perfectamente bien las rabietas que la niña podía hacer, incluso aun recordaban aquella ocasión en la que había roto el anillo de la Familia Phantomhive, por lo que dentro de sí agradecían la intervención del joven, el cual al parecer estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente más insensata que podían imaginar y no temía oponerse cuando lo creía necesaria, era maduro para su edad, educado y se podría decir que hasta sabio, no sabían la historia del joven, sin embargo podían asegurar que él podría cambiar a su Bochan y tal vez lograr un milagro y hacerlo sonreír nuevamente

Zero había llegado donde Ciel estaba profundamente dormido y Mokona había salido para brincar en sus brazos pues tenía que darle un mensaje de suma importancia de Yuko

Mokona: Mokona tiene un mensaje de Yuko para Zerito

Zero: ¿Zerito? Jajaja… dime cual es el mensaje Mokona

Mokona: Yuko dijo que es de suma importancia que Zerito tiene que borrar los recuerdos de todo lo que le conto a Sebastián, antes de regresar, Yuko dijo, en el último instante cuando debas regresas debes borrar la información que le diste del futuro, solo la del futuro, lo demás debe conservarlo

Zero: ¿te dijo como debo hacerlo?

Mokona: Yuko dijo que tu sabrías como hacerlo y también dijo que hasta ese momento comprenderías a que se refiere con dejar que conserve lo demás, solo eso le dijo a Mokona y Mokona te lo dicho

Zero: aaaah… bien supongo que es mejor dejarlo así, bien Mokona, tú te quedas con Ciel yo estaré en la habitación de al lado, cualquier cosa ve por mí y recuerda no hablar

… **.MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL FUTURO….**

En un gran salón, todos estaban planeando diversas estrategias, las cuales pondrían en práctica y al mismo tiempo tenían que dar explicaciones de algunas cosas

Yagari: aun no entiendo porque debemos esperar hasta que Zero este de regreso para que nos digan cómo es que hicieron todo esto

Yuko: ya se los he dicho, no podemos hacerlo, puesto que no sabemos si Zero regresa con lo que requerimos, si lo hace podre abrir ese portal, pero si regresa y fallo, el portal nunca podre abrirlo

Grell: deben entender que aunque Izazi me dejo las pistas para hacer algunas cosas, lo último siempre estaría determinado por Zero, si el falla, no sé qué más podremos hacer, deben entender que no podemos dar falsas esperanzas

Kaname: entonces al menos digan algo que podamos comprender de su misión, no creo que solo porque logre ablandar a un niño pueda ganar un poder, necesito saber que mi hermano estará bien

Undertaker: Yuko, Grell, no creo que haga daño con que sepan solo un poco, al final si regresa victorioso, siguiendo la línea del tiempo que nosotros conocemos, tendremos que dar muchísimas explicaciones antes de que terminen matando a ciertos aliados

Yuko: de acuerdo, pero hazlo tú, yo en verdad sigo cansada por abrir los portales

Undertaker: bien, solo les contare algunas cosas y sera de manera superficial, no entraremos en detalle hasta que regrese Zero, para empezar, Grell e Izazi se conocieron en el pasado y forjaron una amistad, él y ella fueron quienes vieron lo que pasaría en el futuro, por lo tanto buscaron a Yuko, quien a su vez le mostro a Izazi el futuro y le hizo dejar pistas para engañar al tiempo y lograr una brecha con la esperanza de brindarnos una oportunidad, de igual forma la unió con su pareja para tener descendencia y así dejar que el tiempo flojera, Yuko le mostro a Grell parte de su futuro y desafortunadamente le mostro que para ayudar a Izazi debía quitarse la vida y así poder convertirse en Shinigami, sin embargo cuando Grell lo hizo un hechizo que Yuko coloco en él se activó borrando todos sus recuerdos por seguridad, cuando conocimos a Zero esos recuerdo regresaron y lo ayudamos a regresar y Grell nos contó todo un año después.

Kaname: bien… por lo que dicen en al línea del tiempo según como va Zero regresara victorioso, sin embargo hay cierto porcentaje también de que falle

Grell: así es, si todo sale bien y el sigue esa línea del tiempo, mañana cuando el regrese tendremos que esperar hasta que regrese para abrir los dos últimos portales pues Yuko necesitara de su ayuda para hacerlo, es ahí la importancia de que este Zero

Cross: bien, supongo que las explicaciones las tendremos al su regreso, solo debemos esperar 22 horas más, por ahora dejemos ese tema y ahora mejor demos los informes de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora

Sesshomaru: primero debemos saber que ha pasado estos últimos 300 años, puesto que nosotros hemos permanecido en otro plano, para no dañar este espacio-tiempo

Alucard: necesitamos saber que han podido averiguar sobre el enemigo y si ya tienen la forma de disolver el humo venenoso de esa chiquilla

Kaname: lamentablemente hasta ahora lo único que detiene el humo espectral de Yuuki es la barrera, sin embargo esta se va debilitando cada vez más y no sabemos en qué momento puede caer, hemos buscado la forma de fortalecerla pero no la encontramos

Luze: nosotros los Opast podemos crear barreras, sin embargo debemos averiguar si esta es efectiva contra ese humo espectral

Zess: el problema es acercarnos sin que nos afecte

Alucard: tengo entendido que Lord Sesshomaru posee uno de los venenos más potentes que han existido, por lo tanto tal vez él sea capaz de soportar el veneno

Sesshomaru: en efecto el veneno de este Sesshomaru es sumamente poderoso, pero según lo dicho primero debemos probar que tanto podría resistir afuera

Cross: pero tampoco puede salir así y arriesgarse, tal vez podamos hacer una prueba

Grell: ¿de qué forma?

Undertaker: la forma más factible seria que el Lord aquí presente nos dé un poco de su pelaje bañado en veneno, podemos lanzarlo fuera de la barrera y con eso podríamos darnos una idea, si es capaz de tolerarlo entonces Luze o Zess podrían poner a su alrededor la barrera que ellos manejan y ver si podemos utilizarla a nuestro favor, así después con la ayuda de Lady, Trish y Dante podrían combinar las barreras y así fortalecerla

Alan: esa sería una buena idea si el Lord accede

Sesshomaru: este Sesshomaru ayudara

Con esas palabras salieron al patio principal donde Sesshomaru se transformó en Yako, Cross con unas tijeras corto una porción de pelaje, la cual dejaron en el suelo, una vez que Sesshomaru volvió a la normalidad vertió de sus garras veneno y lo lanzaron fuera de la barrera, la idea resulto favorable puesto que el pelaje de Yako así como el veneno, toleraban en gran medida en humo espectral de Yuuki, Zess lanzo una barrera alrededor del pelaje y esta favorablemente lo protegía sin dejar entrar el homo espectral

Undertaker: corrimos con suerte, creo que hayamos la manera de fortalecer las barreras, por lo tanto podemos proceder a hacerlo

Dante: una vez que fortalezcamos esta barrera, Lord Sesshomaru puede llevarnos y así podremos fortalecer los aquelarres

Sesshomaru: mientras más rápido lo hagamos sera mejor

Kaname: ya resolvimos como reforzar las barreras, ahora el problema sera como nos protegemos nosotros para poder salir de las barreras y poder atacar

Grell: de eso me encargo yo, tenemos casi todos los ingredientes para anular el humo espectral pero solo falta un ingrediente y ese lo traerá Zero, sin embargo aunque nosotros podamos salir y atacar aun dependemos de las barreras para proteger a los demás y sobre todo traer a los heridos

Yagari: bien entonces empecemos

… **..DE REGRESO EN EL PASADO CON ZERO…**

Una Elizabeth partía molesta por cómo se había dirigido Zero hacia ella, pero ya buscaría la forma de borrarlo del mapa y como siempre, ya sea haciéndole una rabieta a Ciel lo conseguiría o tal vez… de una manera un poco diferente a lo usual, para Sebastián era difícil decirlo pero al parecer el joven evitaría que ciertas molestias invadieran la Mansión, aunque la calamidad llamada Príncipe Soma tal vez sea más difícil de ahuyentar

Sebastián: si con la chiquilla fue interesante y entretenido… ya deseo ver si podrá contra esos dos cabezas huecas

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **PONIENDO EN SU LUGAR A SEBASTIÁN**

 **ZERO UNA "MADRE" PARA CIEL**

 **EL OBEDIENTE SOMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día se daba en la Mansión Phantomhive y cierto mayordomo comenzaba con su rutina, la cual consistía en ducharse, vestirse impecable, comenzar a preparar el desayuno y….

Ciel: noooooooooooooo

Sebastián: ¿y ahora que habrá pasado? Por lo regular esperaría los gritos de los tres idiotas pero de Bochan

Sebastián subió con rapidez las escaleras y cuando ingreso a la habitación de Ciel, se topó con una escena bastante divertida para su gusto, aun Zero vestido completamente hermoso corriendo para atrapar a Ciel y por supuesto lográndolo fácilmente

Ciel: he dicho que no quiero

Zero: pues no me interesa, lo hare de todas formas y si te resistes te dolerá aún mas

Ciel: no quiero, ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo, es muy grande, va a dolerme

Sebastián (pensamiento): ¿hacerlo? ¿Dolerle? ¿Muy grande? ¿Acaso es un pervertido?

Zero: muy bien ya te tengo, lo mejor sera que no te muevas, si te inyecto mal y se tapa la jeringa, te volveré a inyectar, así que sera mejor que dejes de forcejear y te dejes por las buenas

Sebastián solo podía ver como Zero había acomodado boca abajo a Ciel en sus piernas, mientras que este gritaba que no quería, Zero tomo la jeringa y le puso la inyección a lo que Ciel grito y lo más cómico para Sebastián es que ahora lloraba

Sebastián (pensamiento interno): puede soportar ser golpeado, y que le disparen, pero llora con una simple inyección

Zero: ya termine, vez como no era para tanto

Ciel: me dolió, eres malo, como no eres tú al que inyectaron no puedes quejarte

Zero: si, si, lo que digas. Ahora vuelve a la cama, volveré con Sebastián en un rato más, Mokona cuídalo y no dejes que se levante

Ciel vio gracioso que Zero le hablara al conejo, pero lo más extraño fue que este asintiera con la cabeza, al parecer "eso" entendía y eso era extraño, bueno, realmente no podría decir que es extraño, ya que él tiene por mayor modo a un Demonio, Ciel se metió a la cama nuevamente mientras veía como Zero y Sebastián salían de su habitación y al mismo tiempo Mokona se acomodaba con él, realmente prefería estar ahí pues siendo honestos se sentía fatal

Zero y Sebastián habían bajado y al entrar en la cocina pudieron ver al trio de idiotas desayunando a Snake y sus serpientes y a un Tanaka bebiendo su té

Tanaka: buenos días Sebastián-san, buenos días joven Zero

Zero: buenos días a todos

Maylene: disculpe ¿ya está mejor Bochan?

Zero: bueno, por ahora está fuera de peligro, sin embargo su estado de salud puede variar, por ahora lo he medicado y debe desayunar, aun así la fiebre aun no desaparece del todo

Finny: ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para que Bochan este mejor?

Zero: mmmh… bueno de echo si…

Snake: Emili pregunta que debemos hacer

Zero: ¿Emili?

Bard: ah cierto, bueno Snake es algo especial, el entiende a las serpientes y ellas hablan con él, es extraño, pero cierto

Zero: vaya, solo he conocido a tres personas con esa habilidad

Snake: entonces no soy el único ¿no soy raro?

Zero: ¿raro? Pues yo no te definiría así, más bien diría que posees una habilidad que te da muchas ventajas, aunque también es cierto que a muchos humanos les puede parecer extraño y eso se debe a su ignorancia

Sebastián: sera mejor que le suba el desayuno a Bochan, si gusta puede quedarse a conocer un poco más de ellos

Zero: bien, subiré en cuanto termine

Sebastián no podía entender como Zero podía convivir con aquellos inútiles y buenos para nada, en fin, tenía que hacer su trabajo, sin embargo antes de iniciar su camino hacia la habitación de Ciel, el timbre de la mansión sonó y el abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba uno de los mensajeros de la Reyna… al parecer las cosas iban a dificultarse un tanto, recibió la carta y procedía a subir las escales, entro a la habitación de Ciel, haciendo a entrega de su desayuno y de la carta

Sebastián: Bochan, ha llegado una carta de la Reyna

Ciel: bien, veamos que es esta vez

 _Para: Ciel Phantomhive_

 _Mi querido niño, debo pedir nuevamente de tus servicios pues en varios poblados ha habido desapariciones de varias mujeres, hasta ahora se han reportado 34 mujeres desaparecidas, entre los 15 y 33 años, de diversos estatus sociales, no tienen características en común, por lo que su búsqueda ha sido infructuosa, es por ello que debo enviarte, sin embargo esta vez te recuerdo que aquellas mujeres deben regresar, pues ante el consejo la desaparición de todos esos niños y que sus cuerpos no hayan aparecido aún les afecta, por lo que te suplico que esta vez todas la mujeres regresen._

 _Victoria_

Ciel: al parecer no creyeron nada sobe el reporte

Sebastián: sin embargo a pesar de haber enviado a ese Conde para culparlo de su muerte, no se darán por vencidos, es obvio que esta misión tiene algo oculto

Ciel: no hay duda de eso Sebastián, supongo que tendremos que comenzar a investigar, prepara todo, saldremos de inmediato

Zero: creí haber dicho que tu No puedes moverte, estas enfermo

Ciel: si pero es una carta de la Reyna y debo darle prioridad a esto

Zero: eso a mí no me importa, TÚ eres mi prioridad, además quedamos en algo, yo iré con Sebastián y arreglaremos este asunto y TÚ te quedas a descansar

Ciel: puedo hacerlo, además ya estoy bien

Zero: ¿enserio? Bien, si eres capaz de llegar hasta la entrada sin ayuda, no intervendré y podrás ir

Ciel se levantó de la cama y camino hacia fuera de la habitación, al llegar a las escaleras estas las bajo con mucha dificultad, detrás de él iban Zero y Sebastián, pues Zero sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerlo, había notado que la fiebre había vuelto a subir y lo peor era que Sebastián no había dicho nada para detenerlo, al bajar las escaleras Ciel cayo de rodillas jadeando y sudando, Maylene y Snake que habían visto lo sucedido no intervenían, pues Zero les había enviado una mirada bastante aterradora

Zero: espero que estés satisfecho, tu fiebre aumento Ciel

Ciel: yo… pensé… yo

Zero: eso es lo que pasa si no obedeces Ciel, tienes pulmonía y si no te cuidas adecuadamente, puedes morir

Sebastián: Bochan es quien tiene la última palabra en cuanto lo que debe o no debe hacer

Zero: tú te cayas pedazo de imbécil, ahora veo que muchas cosas que hace Ciel es porque no cumples con tu trabajo, siempre cumpliendo cada una de sus peticiones sin importar si estas son buenas o no

Zero se acercó a Ciel y lo cargo, pues el niño estaba más cansado y se veía un poco mal, Sebastián no podía creer que ese joven se atreviera a cuestionarlo, pero él no se dejaría

Sebastián: para su información, mi trabajo es impecable y perfecto

Zero: ¿perfecto? Si como no, más bien diría que eres un imbécil que no se da cuenta cuando hay que detener a Ciel, siempre dejando que haga su voluntad sin ver que puedes arriesgarlo más de lo que crees, ¿dime que crees que pasaría si sale?

Sebastián: es obvio que ira en una carreta e ira bien abrigado, nada malo puede pasarle

Zero: si serás imbécil, inconsciente y estúpido, si sale con esta fiebre empeorara, comenzó a delirar y sus pulmones se llenaran de líquido, provocando que se ahogue el mismo

Tanaka, Bard e incluso Finny habían escuchado la discusión y se habían acercado para saber que estaba pasando, pero no querían intervenir, sabían que Sebastián podría molestarse pero estaban de acuerdo con él, en que en ocasiones era necesario parar a su Bochan o se haría daño. Zero subió las escaleras y entro nuevamente a la habitación de Ciel, en donde lo recostó notando que la fiebre había incrementado aún más, por lo que llamo a Tanaka para que le subiera un poco de agua fría, la tarde paso sin complicaciones, Zero cambiaba el paño de Ciel y lo volvía a colocar en su frente, Ciel respiraba agitadamente, era normal, no estaba descansando y tenía que poner orden en ese lugar, por lo cual bajo buscando a Maylene, encontrándola en la sala de lavado donde era regañada por Sebastián, pues la chica había colocado mal las medidas de jabón y había espuma por todas partes

Zero: Maylene necesito que me hagas un favor

Maylene: si dígame joven Zero

Zero: podrías cuidar de Ciel, tengo que hablar con Sebastián

Maylene: claro enseguida subo, con su permiso Sebastián-san

La chica salió del lugar para ir a donde la habían enviado, Zero comenzó a limpiar el lugar y Sebastián tuvo que hacer lo mismo, al terminar Sebastián había colocado las cosas en su lugar y podo ver que Zero le daba una mirada gélida y reprobatoria, al parecer habría otra discusión entre ellos

Sebastián: ¿hay algo que desees decirme?

Zero: ¿qué sabes sobre el cuerpo humano?

Sebastián: lo necesario, los humanos son seres frágiles, débiles, enferman con facilidad, crecen de forma lenta, requieren de mucho descanso y de muchos alimentos

Zero: sabes en verdad eres un completo IDIOTA, no solo haces cosas innecesarias, también tratas a la gente como si fueran menos que tu

Sebastián: te recuerdo que soy un demonio, es lógico que vea a los humanos de forma inferior a mí

Zero: me dan ganas de patear tu maldito trasero, es mas en este mismo instante de no ser porque requiero de tu ayuda ya te habría metido entre ceja y ceja un bala de Bloody Rose

Sebastián: solo eres un maldito humano que tiene fuerza por haber sido mordido por un vampiro

Zero: abre sido mordido por un vampiro, pero eso no me hace arrogante y no me creo más que nadie

Las voces nuevamente habían subido a un volumen en el cual Snake y Bard se asomaron para ver que estaba pasando esta vez, la verdad es que no podían creer que el joven peliplata se pusiera así con Sebastián, así que decidieron quedarse para ver si tendrían que intervenir en el caso de que las palabras pasaran a los golpes

Sebastián: pues lo que tú pienses de mí no me interesa

Zero: me importa poco lo que digas, pero vas a escucharme, maldito necio, Ciel tiene una fiebre alta nuevamente, te dije claramente que tiene que descansar, pero a ti no te importa eso, es solo un niño, acaso no entiendes que su cuerpo es más frágil por lo mismo y es una maldita estupidez que la maldita bruja de la Reyna envié a un niño a hacer cosas de adultos

Sebastián: Bochan es lo suficiente maduro para muchas cosas, no es niño ingenuo, sabe cuidarse, sabe usar armas, así que no es un niño

Zero: maldita sea, escucha lo que trato de decirte, es un niño, maldita sea un NIÑO que en vez de estar disparando un arma contra otra o persona debería estar jugando con otros niños de su edad, estudiando, riendo…

Sebastián: el único que dice cosas sin sentido aquí eres tú, Bochan ya perdió a su familia, lo único que lo mueve es su venganza y eso es algo que no cambiaras, además por esa vieja de la Reyna hará lo que sea

Zero: y por eso mismo no debes dejarlo, yo iré a ver qué está pasando en ese maldito lugar y tú vendrás conmigo

Sebastián: si Bochan se queda, yo me quedare, ese es mi trabajo

Zero: sabes, si necesito llevarte a rastras lo hare, así que es mejor que lo hagas por las buenas

Sebastián: ¿o si no que?

Zero: ya me tienes arto maldito imbécil

Zero no era de mucha paciencia y siendo honestos Sebastián sabia como fastidiarlo perfectamente, lo único que Sebastián ignoraba era el tipo de reacción que tenía Zero cada vez que se enojaba en verdad, Zero le había propinado tremenda cachetada que su mano había quedado marcada en la mejilla de este

Zero: IMBÉCIL, IDIOTA, DESCONSIDERADO, TONTOOOOOOOOO

Zero salió del lugar hecho una furia, murmurando miles y miles de palabras en contra de Sebastián

Snake y Bard estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Zero había abofeteado a Sebastián y este no había reaccionado

Bard: ¿Sebastián?

Snake: Oscar dice que fue un gran impacto

Bard: creo que sera mejor dejar a Sebastián, vamos a preparar las cosas antes de que se moleste mas

Zero había subido nuevamente a la habitación de Ciel y Maylene se retiró, dejando al joven con su Bochan, Zero volvió a medicarlo y al ver que el niño temblaba decidió mejor recostarse con el

Mokona: Mokona escucho todo, Mokona tiene un buen oído

Zero: lo siento Mokona, es solo que me saca de mis casillas y no pude evitar gritarle

Mokona: Mokona cree que Zerito lo está haciendo bien, Mokona cree que debes estar siempre con Ciel y ganarte su cariño

Zero: es cierto es lo único que cuenta por ahora, sabes Mokona creo que pediré una audiencia con la dichosa Reyna esa, Ciel está en verdad grave y me preocupa, bien sera mejor descansar un rato realmente discutir con Sebastián es agotador

Zero se metió a la cama y abrazo a Ciel para calmarlo y darle un poco más de calor, no paso mucho tiempo para que Zero se quedara dormido, Ciel había despertado un poco y pudo notar que Zero estaba dormido a su lado y que lo tenía abrazo y Mokona estaba a su lado también, sin pensarlo más, Ciel se acomodó en los brazos de Zero y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir

Ciel (pensamiento interno): la última vez que me sentí tan protegido, fue el último día que dormí con mis padres, Zero despide el mismo calor que mi madre, no quiero que se vaya y tampoco quiero que Sebastián se moleste

Con esos pensamientos Ciel se había quedado profundamente dormido, Sebastián después de salir de su shock temporal, comenzó a terminar sus tareas, estaba furioso con aquel joven, una vez que termino de todo subió a la habitación de Ciel, hablaría con ese joven y lo pondría en su lugar

Sebastián al entrar a la habitación, solo pudo quedarse estático y contemplar la imagen ante sus ojos, Ciel siendo abrazado protectoramente por Zero, era la imagen más tierna que el demonio pudiera haber visto en su vida, siendo un demonio los sentimientos de afecto o cariño no existían en el o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento, pero ahora al verlos de esa manera, algo en su interior se removía y al no entender que era, decidió salir de la habitación y pensar con calma lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, ese joven era extraño y le hacía sentir miles de cosas, lo enfurecía, lo desconcentraba, lo intrigaba y sobre todo hacia que algo en su pecho ardiera y eso era lo que más le intrigaba

… **.EN EL FUTURO….**

Dante: tengo todo listo para reforzar las barreras

Yuko: bien, es tiempo de que salgan ¿quiénes irán?

Dante: Luka, Lord Sesshomaru y yo

Cross: están seguros que podrán ustedes levantar tantas barreras, quedaran agotados

Luka: no se preocupe Cross, además es importante que hagamos todo esto y al hacerlo podremos trasladar a todos los soldados

Dante: es importante que tengamos a todos en este lugar, si reforzamos las barreras todos en los aquelarres estarán seguros

Sesshomaru: en cuanto al desgaste de energía no debe preocuparse, este Sesshomaru también ayudara con su Youki así gastaremos menos energía y serán más fuertes, Bruja la vida de Rin es importante para este Sesshomaru, si algo le pasa, no dudare en matarte

Yuko: vaya, que agresivo Lord, pero no se preocupe, la pequeña estará bien

Yagari: bien, espero que tengan suerte, estaremos preparando todo lo que necesitaremos

Todo estaba listo para comenzar los preparativos, Sesshomaru se había transformado en Yako, para que Dante y Luka fueran encima suyo, Luka había puesto una barrera y con ello salieron del aquelarre principal para ir a los otros, debían actuar rápido y traer a los soldados, solo esperaban que Zero tuviera éxito

Dante: ¿cómo conocieron a Yuko y a Grell?

Luka: en realidad fue extraño, mi hermano y yo realmente no habíamos tenido mucho contacto con Yuko, de echo quienes hablaron con nosotros fueron Grell e Izazi, les tomo mucho convencernos de acompañarles, pero Izazi era bastante inteligente y cuando menos te dabas cuenta, ya estabas haciendo lo que ella te pedía

Dante: jajaja parece como si me estuvieras describiendo a Zero, al principio pensé que era rudo y gruñón, pero es un chico bastante "lindo" que logra cautivarte al grado de hacer lo que sea por el

Yako: si es igual que Izazi, es un adonis, aquella mujer realmente olía muy bien

Luka: recuerdo que Izazi tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos de color amatista, muy hermosa, pero de un carácter tremendo

Dante. Así es Zero, también tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos de color amatista, tengo entendido por Cross y Yagari que su hermano era idéntico, supongo que los gemelos humanos así deben ser

Luka: ¿Gemelos idénticos?

Dante: así es, para nosotros los demonios es extraño ver algo así

Yako: es sumamente extraño, dos personas idénticas sin ningún rasgo que los diferencie es extraño, pero la vasija era importante, Adrián y Grell se esforzaron para guiar las vasijas

Dante: entonces ustedes también saben sobre las "vasijas", eso quiere decir que harán el pacto de sangre si todo sale bien

Luka: mi hermano y yo tenemos palabra y cumpliremos

Yako: nosotros también tenemos honor, así que cumpliremos nuestra palabra

Dante: entonces debemos hacer bien nuestro trabajo, Zero regresa victorioso de eso estoy seguro

Por su parte en el aquelarre principal Alucard y Victoria acompañaban a Yagari a donde estaba el material madre pues tenían que fortalecerlo y eso es de suma importancia pues este estaba menguando en cuanto a su poder

Yagari: ¿están seguros de que esto funcionara?

Alucard: si, ya que soy más antiguo que Sibele, por lo tanto mi sangre y la de Seras servirá para revitalizar el corazón

Yagari: al menos por esa parte podemos estar más tranquilos, el enemigo no sabe nada de ustedes por lo tanto no se darán cuenta

Seras: mi maestro y yo revitalizaremos el material madre y con ello podremos obtener las armas

Alucard: sin embargo para que estas funcionen como queremos debemos esperar el regreso del joven cazador y de "él"

Yagari: supongo que no nos dirán quien es "él" ¿cierto?

Alucard: así es, eso revelara cuando el joven cazador regrese

Por fin habían llegado, Yagari les cedió el paso y una ráfaga de viento trato de alejarlos, sin embargo para Alucard eso no era nada por lo tanto se puso frente al lugar y una sombra muy tenue apareció frente a el

…: quién eres y que deseas?

Alucard: mi nombre es Alucard y te entregare parte de mi sangre para revitalizar aquello que arrojaste al fuego, mi hija Seras Victoria hará lo mismo, está muriendo y una ardua batalla se aproxima Sibele

Sibele: entiendo padre de todos los Vampiros, bienvenida sea tu sangre y la de tu hija

Con esas palabras la sombra de Sibele se desvaneció, Alucard se hizo un corte un su muñeca al igual que Seras y ambos vertieron su sangre dentro del fuego, Yagari podía sentir como el poder del material madre se regeneraba poco a poco y después de un tiempo este estallo denotando una nueva fuerza y poder

Sibele: padre de los Vampiros, tu sangre y la de tu hija ha revivido este corazón, mi alma ahora puede descansar

Alucard: ve en paz hija mía, eres libre de tu atadura, ahora descansa en el sueño eterno

Sibele se desvaneció con una sonrisa pues ahora gracias a la Sangre de Alucard su alma podía descansar pero antes tenía algo que hacer

Kaname estaba en la oficina principal, tenía que organizar toda la movilización que harían, frente a el una imagen se hizo presente a lo cual no daba crédito

Kaname: ¿Sibele?

Sibele: Kaname

Kaname: ¿pero cómo?... es una ilusión acaso

Sibele: no Kaname, nuestro padre me ha liberado con su sangre, ahora puedo partir en paz y descansar, lamento haberte dejado solo y con nuestro hijo, espero me hayas perdonado Kaname

Kaname: entiendo… no debes preocuparte Sibele, puedes partir en paz, hace mucho tiempo que te perdone, al comprender porque lo habías hecho, fui feliz el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, al igual que fui feliz al tener a nuestro hijo

Sibele: sé que sufriste mi amado Kaname, pero estoy segura que la vida sabrá recompensar ese sufrimiento, espero puedas encontrar un nuevo amor y cuando lo hagas no dudes en ser feliz, gracias por todo Kaname

Kaname: gracias a ti Sibele… siempre te amare y te recordare

Con esas palabras Sibele se desvaneció con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues sabía que la felicidad de Kaname se encontraba más cerca de lo que él pensaba, no se arrepentía del sacrificio que había hecho, solo se arrepentía de no haber estado con su hijo, pero tal vez, en el mas allá podría pedirle perdón y estar a su lado, por su parte Kaname estaba feliz ahora Sibele podría descansar

… **. EN EL PASADO…..**

Zero se había despertado al sentir el movimiento de Ciel, abrió los ojos viendo que Ciel solo se había acomodado y seguía durmiendo, al parecer la fiebre había bajado, se separó con mucho cuidado del pequeño para o despertarle, bajo a la cocina y ahí estaba Sebastián, al parecer estaban preparando la cena

Zero: la fiebre de Ciel ha vuelto a bajar, hay que subirle comida, debe alimentarse para poder recobrar fuerzas

Sebastián: debemos partir para la misión o de lo contrario Bochan estará en serios problemas

Zero: ¿por qué?

Sebastián: veras hace unos meses (aquí le cuenta la historia de la desaparición de los niños y de cómo se infiltraron al circo, así de cómo Ciel le pidió quemar todo el lugar con los niños adentro pues estos aunque fueran salvados no podrían volver a ser lo que eran?

Zero: ahora entiendo porque su salud esta tan mal, ya había tenido una recaída, aunque aún no puedo creer lo que tuvo que pasar y sobre todo revivir lo que le habían hecho

Sebastián: es por eso que ahora le mantienen más vigilado, estoy seguro que solo esperan a que cometa un error

Zero: de acuerdo hay que hacer algo con respecto a ello, supongo que tendremos que ir a ese lugar, el problema es ver con quien dejamos a Ciel, ya que según tú, los demás no pueden hacer bien su trabajo

Sebastián: no quería hacer esto… pero supongo que hay alguien que puedo cuidarlo muy bien, aunque con el trae una plaga

Zero: ¿plaga?

Sebastián: ya lo veras por ti mismo, supongo que les llamare

Con esas palabras Zero y Sebastián se fueron a la oficina de Ciel y ahí Sebastián hizo una llamada muy a su pesar

Sebastián: buenas noches, espero no haber marcado muy tarde

…: no para nada Sebastián-dono ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Sebastián: vera necesito que vengan esta misma noche a la mansión, Bochan a enfermado y tengo que salir a una petición de Bochan y tengo que dejarlo

…: oh ya veo, no se preocupe saldremos de inmediato Sebastián-dono, cálculo que llegaremos antes de la media noche

Sebastián: se lo agradezco, los esperamos

Zero: no puede ser tan malo para que pongas esa cara

Sebastián: aaaah… solo espero que Bochan pueda con él

Zero sin entender a lo que se refería Sebastián decidió mejor apresurarlo para que Ciel cenara, lo cual hizo sin pero alguno, cosa que alegro a Zero pues no había comido muy bien

Zero: me alegra ver que has terminado todo Ciel, ahora vuelve a dormir, por cierto antes que nada, Sebastián y yo saldremos mañana temprano para ver ese asunto, lo haremos lo más rápido que podamos

Ciel: pero… si tú te vas ¿quién cuidara de mí? Dijiste que no ibas a dejarme

Sebastián: no se preocupe Bochan, ya viene alguien de suma confianza y estoy seguro que cuidara muy bien de usted, además le prometo que haremos rápidamente este trabajo y así su "nana" regresara a su lado

Ciel: Zero… ¿Mokona se quedara conmigo?

Zero: claro que si Ciel, por ahora duerme

Ciel: ¿dormirás conmigo?

Zero: no lo creo aún tenemos que ajustar algunos detalles Sebastián y yo, pero en cuanto termine vendré a dormir un rato, ya que saldremos muy temprano

Ciel asintió con la cabeza y se recostó abrazado a Mokona, Sebastián y Zero bajaron a la sala y ahí Sebastián dio órdenes explicitas

Sebastián: El joven Zero y Yo saldremos por la mañana a una encomienda de la Reyna, deberán estar atentos a movimientos extraños, mientras no estemos la seguridad de Bochan queda a su cargo, pero sobre todo, nadie debe enterarse que Bochan están aquí, estamos seguros que enviaran a alguien a espiar la mansión, así que cuento con ustedes

Bard: de ser así ¿qué hacemos?

Zero: aniquilen a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, Sebastián esta seguro que a partir de ahora querrán hacer algo en contra de el

Maylene: no se preocupen Bochan estará a salvo, para eso estamos aquí

Snake: tendré a mis serpientes por todo el lugar para que me avisen si alguien se acerca

Sebastián: Tanaka, queda a cargo durante nuestra ausencia

Entre las órdenes y el acomodar sus cosas una carreta había llegado de la cual bajaban dos personas de las cuales una aprenderá a controlarse y a obedecer

Sebastián: que bien que han llegado, les presento al Joven Zero Kiryuu, él es el médico personal de Bochan así como su "nana"… Zero te presento al Príncipe Soma Asman Kadar Príncipe de Bengala en la India

Zero: mucho gusto Príncipe como ya lo dijo Sebastián, mi Nombre es Zero Kiryuu, es un honor conocerle

Soma: el gusto es mío… oye… tus ojos son muy bonitos, Agni habías visto unos ojos de ese color, mira son como las amatistas, y su cabello es plateado, el tuyo es blanco, pero el de él es muy brillante, es como la luna

Agni: lamento la forma en la que mi príncipe ha actuado Zero-dono, mi nombre es Agni y soy el fiel sirviente de mi Príncipe

Zero: mucho gusto Agni, es un placer conocerlos

Soma seguía observando a Zero con fascinación, nunca había visto a alguien con el aspecto de Zero, su curiosidad siempre había sido grande pero con ese chico era más, por lo que no paraba de mirarlo, para Agni era gracioso, para Zero un tanto vergonzoso y para Sebastián… bueno… no todo puede ser perfecto… Soma seguía con su introvertida inspección, daba vueltas alrededor de Zero, lo miraba, lo volvía a rodear, tocaba su cabello y así paso un buen rato hasta que Sebastián llego a su límite

Sebastián: príncipe no le apetece mejor ir a descansar

Soma: ¿eh? Pero no me han dicho porque estamos aquí… por cierto donde está mi hermanito Ciel

Zero: Ciel está en su habitación dormido, está enfermo y debe tener reposo

Soma: ¿enfermo? Agni por que no me lo dijiste antes, debo ver a Ciel ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde está?, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué le paso?

Zero: basta, basta… no debes gritar, por ahora está estable, pero la fiebre sube si hace esfuerzo de más, es por eso que debe descansar y no debes molestarlo

Soma: ¿puedo verlo? No hare ruido lo prometo

Zero: mmmh… bien, ven conmigo, pero no harás ruido

Soma seguía a Zero obedientemente, a lo cual Agni y Sebastián se quedaron petrificados puesto que Soma no obedecía a nadie, siempre hacia lo que él quería y si se trataba de Ciel siempre saldría corriendo y gritando, pero estaba calmado y obediente

Sebastián: aun… no lo creo…

Agni: yo tampoco… ese joven tiene un aura especial, es fácil hacerle caso

Sebastián: supongo que debemos agradecerle, nunca antes se había comportado tan bien

Agni: si… por cierto Sebastián-dono, en que quiere que lo ayude

Sebastián: Bochan tiene pulmonía, cayó al lago y eso hizo que enfermara, Zero lo está medicando y lo ha estado cuidando, sin embargo debemos partir mañana a primera hora

Agni: no se preocupe lo cuidare

Zero y Soma ya habían llegado a la habitación de Ciel, en donde Soma se acercó sin hacer ruido, mirando a Ciel dormir plácidamente, estaba preocupado por su hermanito, pero estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado

Poco tiempo después llegaron Agni y Sebastián, Zero le explico la administración de los medicamentos, a su vez Agni le sugería el cambio de algunos por algunas hiervas medicinales que eran muy buenas, a lo cual Zero accedía pues sabía muy bien la función de cada hierva que Agni le mencionaba, por lo cual, acordaron tratarlo con medicamentos naturales

Agni: me sorprende su conocimiento en cuanto a las propiedades de las hierbas medicinales

Zero: mi padre Yagari me enseño las propiedades de estas, cuando nos encontrábamos entrenando, así que tengo un amplio conocimiento de ellas, aunque algunas aún son desconocidas para mí

Soma: puedo quedarme con Ciel, prometo que no lo despertare

Zero: ¿quieres dormir con él?

Soma: si, si me lo permite Zero

Zero: bien, pero no quiero que tú también enfermes, así que tomaras lo que Agni te dé y sobre todo te encargo mucho a Ciel, no dejes que lo molesten y sobre todo si viene una niña de nombre Elizabeth, no la dejes que se le acerca ni cinco pasos

Soma: así lo hare, gracias Zero, Agni hoy dormiré con mi hermanito

Agni: entendido mi príncipe, avíseme si algo sucede

Sebastián: aprovecharemos que están aquí para partir de una vez, por lo que veo Bochan se queda en buenas manos

Agni: no se preocupen por el Joven Ciel, estará bien cuidado

Zero: bien, lo dejo a su cuidado y espero no tener quejas

Con esas palabras Sebastián y Zero partieron de inmediato, pues entre más rápido resolvieran el problema, más rápido regresarían, por su parte Soma durmió con Ciel y aun bajo el asombro de Agni este se había comportado

Agni: mmmh… supongo que Zero-dono sería una buena influencia para mi príncipe, lo hablare con el cuándo regresen

A la mañana siguiente Ciel despertó viendo a su lado a Soma, por lo cual dedujo que Sebastián les había pedido ir, Mokona se había movido brincando en la cara de Soma, lo cual lo sorprendió

Soma: Ciel hermanito, hemos venido en cuanto nos pidió Sebastián venir, Agni y yo te cuidaremos además le prometí a Zero cuidarte

Ciel: puedo contagiarte, es mejor que duermas en tu habitación

Soma: no, me voy a quedar a tu lado, además Zero dijo que podía hacerlo siempre y cuando tomara lo que Agni me diera para no enfermar

Ciel: ¿y de cuando acá tu obedeces a alguien?

Soma: bueno… es que Zero es una persona "linda" y amable

Ciel: ya veo, al menos ahora se con quién domarte

Soma: ¡eeeh! Te estas burlando de mí

Agni: muy buenos días señorito Ciel, príncipe

Ciel: buenos días Agni, al parecer encontramos domador de Soma

Agni: jajaja algo así, bien, por ahora es tiempo de que ambos tomen un desayuno y ya que el día está bastante frio, deberán usar ropa abrigada

Ciel: quiero estar en la sala, me aburro aquí

Agni: de acuerdo preparare todo y tendré la chimenea encendía, por ahora le ayudare a vestirse y luego tomaran el desayuno

Soma: Ciel ¿qué es esa cosa?

Ciel: se llama Mokona y es la mascota de Zero

Soma: parece un conejo

Ciel: si… aunque es un conejo extraño, nunca había visto uno así

Agni: eso se debe a que hay muchas especies, tal vez es de una especie lejana

Entre platica y platica Agni pudo notar que Ciel estaba cambiado y lo más seguro era que aquel joven de mirada amatista tenía mucho que ver, por lo cual se alegraba pues siempre había visto la tristeza del alma de Ciel y podía deducir que tal vez ese joven lograra un gran cambio en el aquel niño

Mientras tanto Sebastián y Zero habían llegado al poblado indicado, pues con su velocidad demoniaca y vampírica eso les recudía mucho tiempo

Zero: ¿crees que lo estén cuidando bien?

Sebastián: Agni es una persona de mucha confianza, no dejaría a nadie más cerca de Bochan

Zero: pero… le estarán dando de comer adecuadamente, además hoy hace más frio, deben taparlo bien

Sebastián: vaya… más bien en vez de médico y "nana" tal vez deberías ser su madre, tanta preocupación te hace ver como una

Zero: no me importa lo que digas… mejor empecemos por averiguar que demonios pasa en este lugar, puedo sentir un aura extraña y no me agrada en absoluto

Sebastián: pues ya somos dos… bien creo que un poco de diversión me vendrá bien

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **EL SENTIR DE UN DEMONIO,**

 **CAZANDO AL CAZADOR,**

 **ZERO UNA MADRE PARA CIEL Y SOMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto Sebastián y Zero habían llegado al poblado indicado, pues con su velocidad demoniaca y vampírica eso les reducía mucho tiempo

Zero: ¿crees que lo estén cuidando bien?

Sebastián: Agni es una persona de mucha confianza, no dejaría a nadie más cerca de Bochan

Zero: pero… le estarán dando de comer adecuadamente, además hoy hace más frio, deben taparlo bien

Sebastián: vaya… más bien en vez de médico y "nana" tal vez deberías ser su madre, tanta preocupación te hace ver como una

Zero: no me importa lo que digas… mejor empecemos por averiguar qué demonios pasa en este lugar, puedo sentir un aura extraña y no me agrada en absoluto

Sebastián: pues ya somos dos… bien creo que un poco de diversión me vendrá bien

Sebastián y Zero recorrían aquel lugar, sin embargo había algo extraño, el poblado estaba desierto, por lo cual no cabía duda, algo malo los estaba esperando, llevaban cerca de dos horas recorriendo el lugar y no encontraban absolutamente nada

Zero: esto es muy extraño, este pueblo esta vacío, no hay nadie aquí

Sebastián: además dentro de las casas que hemos revisado, todo está lleno de polvo y muchas casa están deterioradas, parece que hubieran sido abandonadas desde hace mucho tiempo

Zero: esa carta decía que habían desaparecido varias mujeres, pero es obvio que este pueblo esta deshabitado desde hace muchos años, además hay un aroma muy extraño

Sebastián: ¿aroma? No he detectado ninguno

Zero: supongo que mi olfato es más agudo, además es muy tenue el aroma

Sebastián: ¿puedes describirlo?

Zero: es una mezcla de azafrán… creo que raíz de mandrágora… es difícil no puedo decir que otro más hay

Sebastián: ya sé de qué se trata, salgamos de aquí y busquemos un punto alto, creo que el lugar esta poseído por un maldito ángel

Zero: ¿un ángel? No se supone que son buenos

Sebastián: eso depende de qué tipo de ángel estemos hablando y creo que este es un ángel sodomita, estos se caracterizan por haber perdido las alas y para poder sobrevivir comienzan a comer la carne de los humanos, pero solo de mujeres y las mujeres deben tener ciertas características

Zero: ¿cómo cuáles?

Sebastián: mujeres llenas de odio, resentimiento, culpa, depende del tipo de sentimiento que esté buscando este, pero deben ser negativos

Ambos salieron del pueblo y subieron a lo alto de una montaña donde se podía ver el pueblo, esperaron hasta que llego el anochecer y cuando el sol se escondió una neblina comenzó a rodear el pueblo y se podía ver a la gente del lugar, extrañamente todos hacían sus cosas como si todo estuviera bien

Zero: ¿pero qué demonios paso?

Sebastián: el demonio coloco una barrera que esconde el pueblo, todo ese tiempo que estuvimos buscando, la gente estaba ahí, sin embargo no eran capaces de vernos o escucharnos por lo visto el efecto desaparece por las noches, eso quiere decir que de día es cuando se alimenta

Zero: ¿que son todas esas sombras?

Sebastián: vaya también hay drumas, son demonios espectrales que se alimentan de sentimientos negativos, van robando poco a poco el alma y son muchos, espero que estés listo, entraremos

Zero: por mí no hay problemas, solo dime como eliminarlos

Sebastián: purifica a los drumas, yo me encargo del ángel

Zero y Sebastián se lanzaron a gran velocidad hacia el pueblo, los ojos de Sebastián se habían vuelto rosas, y al ir corriendo una gran nube de plumas negros comenzó a envolverlo mostrándolo con unos pantalones negros de piel ajustados, una camiseta de piel negra guantes negros de piel, botas largas negras de tacón puntiagudo hasta las rodillas, un par de cuernos sobre la cabeza, sus colmillos habían sobresalido y sus uñas habían crecido, mientras que Zero mostraba unos ojos totalmente rojos, sus colmillos también habían sobresalido y sus uñas habían crecido un poco, ambos corrían a gran velocidad, al momento de entrar al pueblo Zero comenzó a disparar con la Bloody Rose a todos los Drumas que se iban apareciendo en su camino, daba grandes saltos, y esquivaba con agilidad los ataques que estos le daban, mientras que Sebastián había ido contra el ángel que ahora era más deforme, lo atacaba tratando de atravesar su pecho pero este era rápido, además de que a su paso los Drumas también le atacaban, Zero viendo esto se acercó a donde estaba Sebastián y comenzó a dispararle a los drumas para abrirle paso a Sebastián, pero el ángel se había vuelto rápido

Sebastián: ese estúpido ángel es rápido, es obvio que ha estado comiendo más de lo que había pensado, debemos detenerlo de alguna forma

Zero: se me ocurre una idea, iré hacia el otro lado del pueblo, has que lo rodee y le tenderé una trampa para darte tiempo para detenerlo

Sebastián asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente haciendo que este corriera básicamente alrededor del pueblo, mientras que Zero había retrocedido, iba eliminando a los drumas y de su pequeño estuche saco los hilos de plata y con gran agilidad comenzó a moverlos con su energía, tejiendo una red, mientras tanto los drumas seguían avanzando y le atacaban, Sebastián volvió a ver a Zero y veía como una de sus manos sostenían hilos de plata y con la otra seguía disparando, al ángel que no se había percatado de la trampa, quedo atorado dándole el tiempo suficiente a Sebastián para atravesarlo y acabar con él, Zero quito los hilos y ambos terminaron a los drumas que quedaban.

La niebla que cubría el lugar se disipo y toda la gente cayó al suelo, Zero y Sebastián comenzaron a mover a la gente dentro de la iglesia y tal y como lo esperaba Sebastián el número de mujeres era reducido

Zero: esto no luce nada bien ¿crees que haya asesinado a las mujeres?

Sebastián: es lo más probable

Zero: esto está mal, sino las encontramos, Ciel se verá en problemas, sin embargo creo que esto lo han hecho apropósito, para fastidiarlo, es más que obvio que este problema ya tenía mucho tiempo

Sebastián: sera mejor buscar el lugar donde se alimentaba, tal vez encontremos algo que pruebe que fueron asesinadas

Zero: pero no se supone que los humanos no deben saber de la existencia de seres como nosotros

Sebastián: podemos cubrir el hecho, crear una cuartada

Zero: algo como un asesino serial podría funcionar

Sebastián: no suena mal, comencemos a buscar, antes de que esta gente despierte

Sebastián y Zero buscaron por todo al pueblo hasta que encontraron un pequeño sendero que olía a sangre, siguieron aquel camino hasta que llegaron aúna cueva en la cual el olor a putrefacción era inmenso, los cadáveres de las mujeres aun seguían en ese lugar, algunos huesos completamente limpios, el lugar era sin duda alguna bastante grotesco

Zero: parece que no perdía el tiempo, que historia debemos crear para esto

Sebastián: bien… supongo que tendremos que llamar a un hombre llamado Abberline de Scotland Yard, él puede ayudarnos en esto

Zero: como nos puede ayudar?

Sebastián: ese hombre siempre está preocupado por Bochan, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos a cubrir esto

Zero: ¿pero, eso sería exponer lo que somos?

Sebastián: ese hombre a pesar de ser solo un simple humano, es de fiar y más si trata de Bochan

Zero no estaba tan seguro, pero accedió, no tenían otra forma de cubrir lo que había pasado, rápidamente Sebastián fue por aquel hombre el cual aún no podía creer que un instante estaba en su oficina y ahora en un pueblo

Abberline: ¿co… como llegue aquí?

Sebastián: Sr, Abberline, necesito que me escuche

Abberline: ¿dónde estamos? ¿Cómo es que apareció usted y ahora estoy yo aquí?

Zero: Sebastián… creo que mejor me dejas explicarle al señor

Abberline: ¿quién eres tú? No entiendo nadaaaaaaaa

Zero: cálmese por favor, esto muy importante y delicado, esto puede traerle muchos problemas a Ciel y necesitamos de su ayuda

Abberline: ¿Ciel, que pasa con ese pequeño?

Zero: mire, voy a contarle algunas, cosas, sé que sera difícil creer, pero se lo puedo demostrar, pero necesito que no vaya a infartarse, a gritar o salir despavorido

Abberline: bien… lo escucho

Zero: vera, hay ciertas cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica, muchos sucesos no se pueden explicar de manera fácil… debe saber que en este mundo no solo hay humanos… (Aquí Zero le cuenta sobre los seres sobrenaturales, le cuenta sobre la misión de Ciel, y sobre su secreto de él y de Sebastián)

Abberline: ¿me estás diciendo que eres un Vampiro y él es un Demonio?

Zero: así es… podemos demostrárselo, pero no sera nada lindo, cree poder resistir vernos como somos

Abberline: supongo… digo, siempre he pensado que había alfo extraño con el joven Ciel, pero no creí que fuera algo así…

Zero le mostro como sufría sus ligeros cambios, eso para Abberline no fue tan escabroso, incluso podría decirse que se sorprendió, pero cuando Sebastián se mostró tal y como lo era, casi se desmalla, pero pudo soportarlo, paso un tiempo mientras aceptaba la realidad de lo que estaba pasando y otro más para que le explicaran sobre lo que había pasado en el pueblo, le mostraron la cueva a lo que "como todo buen humano"… vomito…

Zero: como puede ver, no es fácil explicar esto, además de que es obvio que quieren hacer algo encontrar de Ciel, es por eso que le pedimos nos ayude

Abberline: francamente sería algo loco decir que fue un ángel caníbal el que hizo esto… ¿han pensado en algo?

Sebastián: pensamos en crear una historia de un asesino serial

Abberline: bien lo primero sera fotografiar el lugar, pero necesitamos el cadáver del "asesino serial" pero sobre todo que en su interior aun haya rastros de la carne humana que "devoraba", lo siguiente es traer al personal forense

Sebastián: supongo que podemos utilizar el cuerpo de alguno de alguna persona que está muerta… yo me encargo de esa parte

Tal y como lo habían dicho, Abberline hizo traer a los de Scotland Yard, Sebastián se había asegurado de recrear al "asesino" y un disparo en la cabeza para que fuera más real… todo prosiguió por tres días hasta que regresaron a Londres con todas las "pruebas" que constataban que un Asesino Serial Caníbal, había matado a varias mujeres del pueblo así como a otras personas, el expediente fue elaborado con las fotografías correspondientes.

Zero: le agradecemos mucho la ayuda que nos ha prestado y es importante que no diga nada sobre lo que le hemos dicho

Abberline: no se preocupe Zero, su secreto está a salvo y pueden contar conmigo en cualquier otra cosa que sea necesaria, siempre me preocupe por Ciel, es un niño que ha pasado por muchas cosas y ahora entiendo porque se comporta como lo hace y sobre todo "su frase"

Zero: ¿cuál frase?

Abberline: el suele decir "una vez que se ha perdido algo, nunca más se puede recuperar", supongo que tiene razón, sin embargo espero que pueda recuperar ese corazón y ese cariño que tanto le hace falta

Sebastián: agradecemos su ayuda, ahora debemos retirarnos

Así ambos seres de la noche se marcharon primero a dejar el expediente a la Reina y después a la mansión, una vez que regresaron pudieron observar que al parecer todo estaba "bien" y que había pasado ningún percance

Agni: Sebastián-dono, Zero-dono, es bueno tenerlos de regreso

Zero: ¿cómo esta Ciel?

Agni: me complace decirle que el joven Ciel ha mejorado bastante, ahora se encuentra en la biblioteca con el príncipe

Sebastián: ¿sucedió algo en nuestra ausencia?

Agni: si, vino la Señorita Elizabeth Milford y creo que mi príncipe hizo algo impropio Sebastián-dono por lo que La Marquesa Francés Milford ha enviado una carta diciendo que legara esta tarde

Sebastián: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Agni: bueno lo que paso…

… **..FLASH BACK….**

Agni estaba preparando la comida junto con Bard, mientras que Finny y Snake se encontraban arreglando el jardín, Maylene y Tanaka se encontraban limpiando cuando la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente dejando ver a Lady Elizabeth junto con su dama de compañía Paula, ambas traían varios paquetes y ahora se encontraba gritando y llamando a todos para hacer una fiesta para Ciel y así se recuperara pronto, Agni trato de detenerla sin mucho éxito ya que esta estaba comenzando a poner sus ridículos adornos, cuando Ciel bajo con la ayuda de Soma, al escuchar tanto alboroto y gritos

Ciel: ¿qué sucede aquí, porque tanto alboroto?

Lizzy: Cieeeeeeeeeel

Lizzy había corrido para poder lanzarse hacia Ciel, pero esta fue detenida por Soma de una forma algo brusca, pues Zero claramente le había dicho que no dejara que ella se acercara a Ciel

Soma: ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Lizzy: aaaah, tú no te entrometas, vine a hacer una fiesta para Ciel, para que se recupere

Soma: está enfermo y debe estar en cama

Lizzy: no me importa, estoy segura que Ciel con eso se sentirá mucho mejor, ¿verdad Ciel?

Ciel: Lizzy, es mejor que vayas a casa, no me siento con ánimos para nada, estoy cansado y tus gritos me producen dolor de cabeza

Lizzy: pero Ciel, no es justo, ¿por qué no quieres?

Soma: niña acaso no entiendes que está ENFERMO, vete a tu casa, Zero me encomendó a Ciel

Lizzy: ¿Zero? Te refieres a ese tonto médico, si es por eso, MI médico dijo que Ciel no puede tener pulmonía, lo que sucede es que no quieren que Ciel este conmigo

Agni: mi Lady, debe entender que por el momento el joven Ciel, no puede hacer esfuerzos y el en verdad está enfermo, además no creo que sea buena idea alterarlo, por favor mi Lady comprenda la situación

Lizzy: tu cállate, Ciel siempre me ha dejado hacer todo lo que quiero y se hará una fiesta, traje mucha ropa hermosa para Ciel así que empiecen a arreglar todo

Ciel: LIZZI ya basta! Por una vez escucha lo que te están diciendo, estoy enfermo acaso no puedes entender eso

Lizzy: no es cierto, eres malo Ciel, eres muy malo

Soma: ES SUFICIENTE, TE IRAS AHORA MISMO… Agni lleva a Ciel a su habitación y todos los demás, vuelvan a sus labores, Maylene limpia todo este desastre y Tanaka acompañe a Lady Milford a su carruaje

Lizzy: no me voy y no me voy… atreve a sacarme

Soma se acercó a Lizzy y a Paula y a ambas chicas les tomo del brazo y las saco de la mansión, hasta el carruaje ordenándole al chofer las llevara a la Mansión y no regresara

Ese mismo día llego una carta de La Marquesa Francés Milford, donde anunciaba su visita a la hora de la comida, para pedir una explicación sobre la forma en la que habían tratado a su hija

… **FIN FLASH BACK….**

Zero: pues esperemos a que llegue la Marquesa y la señorita, Sebastián podrías dejar que yo me encargue de esta situación

Sebastián: no creo que sea lo ideal, la Marquesa es un tanto especial y no creo que sea prudente

Zero: no importa, sabré como manejar la situación

Sebastián: entendido, prepararemos todo, iré a informar a Bochan sobre los acontecimientos

Todos comenzaron a hacer sus deberes, Ciel había sido llevado a su habitación y Sebastián le había explicado todo lo que había ocurrido, por su parte Zero se había dado un baño y se había vestido impecable para después dirigirse al cuarto de Soma

Zero: príncipe ¿puedo pasar?

Soma: claro que si Zero

Zero: me da mucho gusto que se haya comportado y que haya seguido mis instrucciones, sin embargo necesito pediré un gran favor

Soma: claro lo que sea

Zero: bien, se trata sobre la visita de esta tarde, Ciel debe permanecer en su habitación, aun no le doy de alta, pero lo más importante es que necesito que use su ropa de gala y sobre todo que esta tarde cuando llegue la Marquesa se comporte con la etiqueta que representa a un príncipe de su altura, necesito frenar a esa niña, no puede seguir con esa falta de educación y respeto

Soma: lo entiendo, hare lo que me ha pedido

Zero: bien por ahora me retiro, tengo que revisar a Ciel

Zero salió de la habitación, mientras que Soma le pedía a Agni que le ayudase a estar listo para cuando llegase la tía de Ciel, por su parte Zero reviso a Ciel y este se dejaba, así paso el tiempo hasta que el carruaje de la Marquesa se hizo presente, Tanaka la esperaba afuera, la cual había llegado con su esposo Alexis León Milford, Elizabeth y Edward, Tanaka los guio hasta la sala y ahí Sebastián les llevo el Té así como varios aperitivos

Francés: veo que sigues con ese cabello desordenado Sebastián

Sebastián: Lo siento Marquesa, como usted sabrá es el corte que Bochan prefiere que use y solo sigo las ordenes de mi amo

Alexis: Francés, no seas así, recuerda que Sebastián trabaja para Ciel y es el quien ordena como debe estar su personal

Francés: bien, en donde esta Ciel, es descortés de su parte hacernos esperar

Zero: lo lamento mucho Marquesa Francés Milford, me temo que Ciel no puede estar presente.

Francés: ¿quién eres tú? Y ¿por qué Ciel no puede estar presente? Es una descortesía y una falta de educación

Zero: muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Zero Kiryuu y soy el médico y tutor de Ciel

Alexis: joven Zero, necesitamos que Ciel esté presente, mi hija Elizabeth asegura que Ciel no está enfermo y han sido muy descorteses con ella y quiero una disculpa de Ciel, él no debe tratar así a su prometida

Zero: lo lamento mucho Marques, pero es imposible que Ciel se mueva de sus aposentos, como ya se lo he mencionado Ciel está enfermo, hace unas semanas cayo al lago congelado y a causa de ello enfermo y su salud es inestable, por lo tanto no me puedo dar el lujo de hacerlo moverse, pero más tarde pueden subir y verle por ustedes mismos, sin embargo Lady Elizabeth, ha mostrado un comportamiento deshonroso

Francés: ¿comportamiento deshonroso? Eso es mentira, mi hija nunca miente y es una dama refinada y con educación

Zero: lo lamento Marquesa pero me temo que eso no es cierto, Lady Elizabeth ha demostrado una profunda falta de educación y respeto, su hija aquí presente, nunca anuncia sus visitas y cuando llega, lo hace de manera ruidosa y brusca, entra empujando las puertas lanzando órdenes y decorando de forma vulgar, exigiendo hacer "fiestas de té", aunque le mencione que Ciel estaba en cama medicado y dormido, siguió gritando y como tutor tuve que llamar su atención y pedirle que se retirara. Y esta vez mostro una gran descortesía no a cualquier persona, si me permiten les presento al Príncipe Soma Asman Kadar, Príncipe de Bengala en la India

Ante ellos se abrió la puerta donde apareció Soma un joven de tez bronceada, de ojos dorados, y cabello de un tono purpura, el cual vestía una túnica azul oscuro el cual tenía unos bordado en hijos de oro, de manga larga la cual terminaba con un atado en uno de los dedos de sus manos respectivamente, unos pantalones en color blanco y unos botines en color azul oscuro los cuales mostraban piedras preciosas en diferentes tonos, en su cuello llevaba un collar de oro que cubría todo su cuello así como un colgante del mismo material, símbolo de la realeza, sus brazos y muñecas también estaban cubiertos por brazaletes de oro, lucia unos pendientes largos del mismo material y en su cabello el cual estaba atado con una media coleta se encontraba un adorno en oro semejando una corona con piedras preciosas y una pluma muy fina

Zero: Príncipe Soma Asman Kadar tome asiento por favor

Soma: muchas gracias Zero-sensei

Zero: Príncipe, le presento a la Marquesa Francés Milford, a su esposo el Marques Alexis León Milford a su hijo Edward Milford y a Lady Elizabeth Milford

Soma: es un placer conocerles

Alexis: el honor es para nosotros Príncipe, no sabía que alguien de su alcurnia estuviese en la Mansión Phantomhive

Soma: es más que obvio que no tendrían por qué saberlo, mi presencia se debe a la amistad que tengo con mi Hermano Ciel

Zero: disculpen mi interrupción, Marquesa me temo que Lady Elizabeth ofendió al Príncipe esta segunda vez que vino y como ya lo había dicho anteriormente, no mando algún aviso de su llegada y por lo tanto no obtuvo una respuesta para ello, el problema es que el Príncipe Soma tiene un lazo muy sincero con Ciel al punto de llamarse hermanos, por lo cual vino hasta la Mansión al lado de su guardián para cuidar unos días a Ciel en nuestra ausencia y su hija llego gritando, dando órdenes en una mansión ajena, haciendo un desorden con decoraciones vulgares, gritando que su médico había dicho que Ciel no estaba enfermo, haciéndole bajar con ayuda del príncipe para ver el alboroto que estaba causando y cuando quiso aventarse para abrazar a Ciel el príncipe Soma la detuvo por su falta de tacto y en efecto le pidió retirarse y al no hacerlo y gritar que no lo haría, su majestad la saco de la mansión el mismo junto a su acompañante la señorita Paula

Alexis: Paula ¿es cierto todo esto? Y sera mejor que no mientas

Paula: aaaah… bueno… esto…

Soma: acaso es capaz de mentirle a sus señores, No olvides que estas frente a un príncipe y mi palabra es ley y no dejare que mis palabras seas pisoteadas como falsas

Paula: lo siento, todo es cierto mi señor

Francés: Paula, eres su dama de compañía, por lo que tú trabajo no solo es cuidarla, sino también evitar que haga este tipo de cosas

Zero: lamento lo que diré Marquesa pero la señorita Paula no tiene la culpa, pues ella no es la encargada de su comportamiento, tengo entendido a menos de equivocarme, que la señorita no solo debería ser acompañada de su dama sino también de su tutor o tutora, la cual debería estar al pendiente de su comportamiento

Soma: siendo sinceros, el comportamiento que se tiene también se debe a los padres, por ejemplo, cuando llegue a Londres debo decir que era prepotente, caprichoso, altanero y a decir verdad le cause problemas a Ciel y Ciel siendo aún más joven que yo me hizo reflexionar y gracias a él puedo mostrarme más seguro y valerme por mi mismo y Agni mi guardián se ocupa de mi educación y Zero-sensei a pesar de conocerlo hace muy poco, me dio la confianza de cuidar por mí mismo a Ciel por lo cual no puedo defraudar esa confianza, por ello me atreví a hacer lo que hice

Alexis: Príncipe Soma, Zero-sensei me disculpo por el comportamiento tan inadecuado de mi hija, les aseguro que esto no volverá a ocurrir… Elizabeth presenta tus disculpas al príncipe Soma y a Zero-sensei

Lizzy: me disculpo por mi comportamiento, lamento la ofensa que he cometido

Francés: me avergüenza su comportamiento, Príncipe Soma me disculpo en nombre de nuestra familia

Zero: sin embargo hay una petición que debo hacer al ver el comportamiento de Lady Elizabeth

Francés: y ¿cuál sería?

Zero: viendo su comportamiento y falta de refinamiento aunque Ciel sea su prometido y primo, me temo que debo pedir siendo su tutor que el compromiso sea anulado pues no creo que sea una prometida adecuada

Lizzy: ESO NO LO HARE, NO DEJARE A CIEL

Francés: Elizabeth Milford Phantomhive, siéntate y guarda el decoro que debes presentar, es una vergüenza tu comportamiento, no puedo creer que hayas hecho pasar vergüencitas a Ciel… Zero-sensei, estoy de acuerdo en anular el compromiso, este queda disuelto, mi hija recibirá el llamado de atención que necesita y sus clases de etiqueta serán reevaluados

Alexis: mis sinceras disculpas, espero mi sobrino se mejore y nos retiramos, con su permiso

De esta forma la familia Milford salió de la Mansión, Lizzy estaba más que furiosa por lo que había pasado, Todos en la mansión habían espiado y estaban más que satisfechos ya no tendrían que aguantar a la prima de Ciel, Soma respiro pues había sido difícil mantener esa postura que Zero le había pedido, Zero también suspiro, había sido agotador "comportarse" y no gritarles a la cara lo mal educada que era esa niñata, Sebastián estaba que no podía creer lo que habían hecho y Agni estaba igual, al final sin aguantarse todos soltaron a reírse

Soma: eso fue jajajajaja muy divertido jajajajajaja

Zero: lo se jajaja ahora esa mocosa sabrá que nadie se mete con Zero Kiryuu jajaja

Agni: lamento lo que le espera a la pequeña, pero realmente era espantoso cada vez que venia

Maylene: si, usar sus disfraces era vergonzoso, y más cuando Sebastián-san tenía que usar ese gorro para bebes jejejeje

Bard: ni lo menciones que tal los vestidos que teníamos que usar

Zero: ¿vestidos? Pppffff jajajajajaja jajaja jajajajaja

Por alguna extraña sensación la sonrisa de Zero había estremecido a Sebastián, causándole un vuelco en el pecho, su corazón latía descontrolado al ver al joven con esa sonrisa, se veía hermoso y resplandecía, definitivamente ese cazador estaba causando extraños sentimientos que le provocaban querer conocer más de ese hermoso ser

Todos se retiraron a sus actividades, Zero y Sebastián subieron con Ciel, anunciándole todo lo ocurrido para que después comiera y fuera a descansar, Soma estaba con él y ambos dormían. Zero fue a la habitación de Sebastián pues ahora el tenía un pequeño problema

Zero: Sebastián

Sebastián: adelante, en que puedo ayudarte

Zero: pues veras… tengo sed y como me dijiste que podía acudir a ti… pues… lo siento…

Sebastián: entiendo, no hay problema

Sebastián cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo para evitar que alguien fuera a entrar, se sentó en su cama y se quitó el Frac, la corbata y desabrocho su camisa, le extendió la mano a Zero para acercarlo y lo sentó en sus piernas para que el joven pudiera estar más cómodo y así beber de su sangre, los ojos de Zero estaban rojos y sus colmillos se habían asomado, se acercó al cuello de Sebastián y lamio la zona a morder, lo cual estremeció a Sebastián pues la sensación fue muy placentera, Zero mordió con gentileza el cuello y comenzó a beber la sangre, esta era deliciosa, su sabor lo aturdía y lo hacía sentirse extraño, su cuerpo se sentía caliente con cada sorbo, Sebastián pudo notar que Zero bebía con deleite y sin que este se diera cuenta lo acomodo a horcajadas en sus piernas, aquel contacto era tan erótico y despertaba todos sus sentidos, la euforia de la excitación y la lujuria lo llenaba, tener a Zero de esa forma era sublime y poco a poco se fue recostando en la cama para poder sentir más cerca aquel cuerpo, era impresionante como se amoldaba perfectamente a él.

Para Sebastián siendo demonio, a la hora de tener sexo el género no importaba, podría ser un hombre o una mujer… pero Zero era diferente, deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba marcarlo, profanarlo, deseaba escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre, gimiendo por mas, desea sentir la piel desnuda de Zero, sentir esos labios carnosos, llenarse de su aroma… definitivamente Zero debía ser suyo, de él y de nadie más, no lo dejaría marcharse, la decisión había sido tomada, Zero seria su pareja, lo marcaria como su pareja para toda la eternidad.

Zero seguía bebiendo la sangre de aquel demonio, sin embargo al estar bebiendo pudo sentir la excitación y el deseo de Sebastián por él, se separó lentamente y lamio para cerrar la herida causada por sus colmillos, dándose cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba, Sebastián sonrió de medio lado y sin que Zero pudiera reaccionar lo tomo de la cintura y de su nuca para acercarlo y besarlo de forma posesiva, el beso duro un largo tiempo y cuando se separaron en Zero podía notarse un gran sonrojo, se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya, Sebastián se quedó recostado saboreando el dulce sabor que habían dejado los labios de Zero

Sebastián: Zero… tú vas a ser mío y de nadie más, pronto tendré tu cuerpo, tu alma y de ser posible tu corazón… ahora el Cazador sera Cazado y caerá en mis manos

Zero se había encerrado en su habitación, su corazón no dejaba de latir de forma acelerada, aun podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Sebastián, y el calor de su sangre en su ser, aquel demonio estaba causando sensaciones en el

Zero: no puedo… no puedo enamorarme… mi estadía aquí es temporal…

Zero se dio una ducha y procedió a secarse y vestirse para ir a ver a Ciel y Soma, ambos jóvenes dormían pacíficamente, Ciel estaba mucho mejor, su respiración ya se había normalizado y ya no tenía ese sonido de gorgoreo en su pecho, al parecer el medicamento y las plantas medicinales habían funcionado

Ciel abrió los ojos al sentir como alguien hacia un lado su flequillo, topándose con una mirada amatista, Zero le sonrió y sorpresivamente Ciel también lo hizo

Zero: te desperté, lo siento, vuelve a dormir

Ciel: duerme conmigo Zero

Zero: pero si Soma ya está a tu lado, no creo que quepamos los tres

Ciel: por favor, prometiste estar conmigo y cuidarme, quiero que duermas a mi lado

Zero: de acuerdo… tú ganas

Zero se acomodó a un lado de Ciel y lo abrazo, Ciel se aferró a él y poco a poco cerro sus ojos para dejarse caer en un sueño lleno de paz y tranquilidad, a media noche Agni había ido a ver como estaban Ciel y Soma y se llevó una grata sorpresa pues Zero se encontraba en medio de la cama (como paso… quien sabe) a su lado derecho estaba Ciel abrazándolo y acunado y de su lado izquierdo estaba Soma igual abrazándolo y acunado, la vista era encantadora y Agni solo sonrió

Maylene: ve Agni-san, le dije que estaban bien

Agni: creo que esos dos se han encariñado con Zero-dono

Maylene: eso es bueno, además la imagen es muy tierna

Bard: parece que el joven Zero fuera la madre de esos dos, El príncipe el hermano mayor y Bochan el hermano pequeño, ambos acunados y protegidos por su hermosa madre

Agni: pues entonces dejemos que la hermosa madre cuide de sus hijos

Todos salieron para retirarse a sus habitaciones y de entre las sombras salió Sebastián admirando la misma imagen

Sebastián: no serán tus hijos de sangre, pero lo son de corazón… ¿cómo sera verte con un abultado vientre y llevando un hijo mío Zero?

Sebastián se acercó del lado de Ciel y le dio un beso en la frente e hizo lo mismo con Zero

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **CAZADOR CAZADO,**

 **LAZO DE SANGRE,**

 **ENTREGAS DE AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado cinco meses en los cuales Ciel ya estaba totalmente repuesto, Soma se había quedado en la mansión pues no quería dejar ni a Ciel ni mucho menos a Zero, Sebastián cada vez que podía acosaba a Zero y Zero no sabía que decir o sentir

Ciel había cambiado su forma de actuar, Zero era la persona más tierna y amorosa que jamás tuvo y eso lo hacía sentir feliz, aunque debes en cuando Zero tenía que intervenir en las peleas de Soma y Ciel por ver quién podía estar con el

Ciel: ya te dije que estará conmigo

Soma: eres egoísta Ciel, yo también quiero estar con el

Ciel: pero yo tengo más derecho que tu

Soma: pero ¿por qué?

Zero: ¿se puede saber porque están gritándose ustedes dos nuevamente?

Soma: Ciel fue el que ha empezado

Ciel: es mentira, además ¿no deberías ya de regresar a tu país?

Soma: no me voy a ir, yo me quedo aquí

Zero: ¡ya basta los dos!, Ciel ¿por qué estas corriendo a Soma?

Ciel: pues… esto…

Zero: ¿Soma porque discutían?

Soma: es que Ciel no quiere que este contigo y ya le dije que yo puedo estar aquí que tú me dejas estar contigo, por eso quiere que me vaya

Zero: aaaah (suspirando) por Kami… es que debo parar sus peleas infantiles cada 10 minutos ¿o qué?... en primer lugar Ciel, no puedes correr así a Soma, es tu hermano y dos, Soma no puedes estar discutiendo así con Ciel, eres el mayor y debes darle el ejemplo y tres quiero que en este momento ambos se vayan a sus respectivas recamaras, hasta la hora de la comida, están castigados y no quiero ninguna replica.

Ciel y Soma solo asintieron con la cabeza, dejando ver la "tristeza" que sentían por haber sido regañados, pero aun así, Zero no iba a ceder por ver que pusieran cara de cachorrito abandonado, así que sin más remedio ambos fueron a sus recamaras

Agni: Zero-dono, debe entender que se ha vuelto una persona importante para ellos dos y es lógico que peleen por estar a su lado o por ver quien llama más la atención

Zero: lo entiendo Agni, pero deben entender que no pueden estar peleando por mi cariño, a los dos los quiero por igual

Agni: no sabe cómo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi príncipe, ha cambiado mucho y me alegra, ahora pone atención en sus clases, obedece… lo cierto es que creo que lo que más le ayudo al señorito Ciel y al príncipe es sentir el verdadero cariño de una persona y usted se ha convertido en lo que más habían anhelado, "una madre"

Zero: bueno la verdad es que entiendo bien el sentimiento de añoranza, pero no por eso voy a consentirlos en extremo

Sebastián: aunque debo admitir que también la belleza de la "madre" ha ayudado, ambos se ponen muy celosos cuando ven que alguien quiere pretenderla

Zero: y aquí vas con tus cosas… largo… shu, shu… (Alejándolo como si tuviera una plaga o algo)

Agni: aunque la verdad fue muy repentino el cambio

Sebastián: no lo creo, solo necesitaron de una noche llena de relámpagos con su madre y lo que era quedo atrás

Agni: cierto ya lo recuerdo

… **..FLASH BACK…**

Después de aquella misión, las semanas habían pasado bastante calmadas, Maylene había dejado de ser tan torpe, Finny con la ayuda de Agni estaba aprendiendo a medir su fuerza, Bard gracias a la ayuda de Zero estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, Snake ya no era tan callado e incluso Sebastián agradecía que las "torpezas" de los idiotas disminuyeran considerablemente y que las visitas traumáticas de Elizabeth se hayan acabado

Ciel se había estado recuperando bastante bien, así que eso había puesto bastante alegre a todos, sin embargo el que recuperara su salud había traído consigo algo inesperado.

Zero: vaya se está nublando, al parecer lloverá

Sebastián: si, en efecto… tal vez haya relámpagos

Zero: ¿acaso te dan miedo?

Sebastián: no, pero si a ti te dan miedo, con mucho gusto puedo hacerte compañía esta noche, tal vez quieras beber un poco de mi sangre en la cama

Zero: "pervertido"… déjame tranquilo… Shu, shu (haciendo el gesto con las manos para que se fuera)

Sebastián: ya veremos si dices lo mismo esta noche Zero

Sin embargo su "platica" quedo suspendida, pues Ciel y Soma habían entrado a la sala, ambos traían el juego de ajedrez para ponerse a jugar, Zero les dio un beso a ambos en la frente para salir a la cocina y prepararles algo para la comida

Zero: Sebastián, encárgate de ellos yo hare esta vez la comida

Sebastián: bien, Agni está en la cocina con Bard por si necesitas ayuda

Zero: si, gracias y ustedes dos pórtense bien

Zero salió rumbo a la cocina y Soma y Ciel obedecieron, sin embargo para Sebastián era extraño verlos tan tranquilos el uno al lado del otro, pero solo tomo asiento y comenzó a leer, viéndolos de vez en cuando

Zero: Bard podrías lavar todos los ingredientes

Bard: sí. Claro ¿hoy cocinaras?

Zero: si, hoy preparare curry con langostinos, además de hacer un par de melocotones

Agni: suena bastante bien, desea ayuda Zero-dono

Zero: no es necesario, pero si agradecería que ayudaras a Maylene con la ropa, está a punto de llover y podrías pedirle a Finny y a Snake que cierren el invernadero

Agni: claro, enseguida lo hare

La tarde paso rápidamente y la hora de la cena había llegado, Ciel y Soma habían comido bastante bien al igual que todos en la mansión, sin duda alguna, todo lo que Zero cocinaba era delicioso, la tarde paso rápidamente y como lo habían dicho, una tormenta se había desatado, en la noche cenaron para posteriormente pasar a sus respectivas habitaciones y dormir, los relámpagos hacían un ruido con eco y tanto Ciel como Soma (cada uno en una habitación) comenzaron a temblar

Ciel no aguantando más el ruido, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de la derecha para entrar en la habitación de Zero y colarse en su cama, Zero había dado un respingo pero al ver que era Ciel, le dejo quedarse, se imaginaba que no podía dormir y que tenía miedo, así que Ciel se acomodó abrazado a Zero, comenzando a quedarse dormido, pues los brazos de Zero eran cálidos y lo hacían sentir bien, Zero comenzaba nuevamente a quedarse dormido, cuando Soma también se había colado a su cama, al parecer al príncipe también le daban miedo los relámpagos, así que ambos durmieron con el

Zero: bueno… que le vamos a hacer, descansen

Sin embargo Sebastián también había tenido la intención de ir a la habitación de Zero, pero bueno… con otras intenciones, sin embargo cuando entro… bueno… su plan lo habían echado a perder un par de mocosos

Sebastián: maldición… se me adelantaron… pero no importa, vas a caer en mis brazos Zero

Sebastián salió de la habitación, dejando a tres personas en una cama, durmiendo en un cálido sueño, a la mañana siguiente, Agni y Sebastián se habían levantado para preparar el desayuno y llevarlo a la habitación de Zero pues ya sabía que Ciel y Soma estaban con Zero

Sebastián: esta es la primera vez que Bochan huye de su habitación

Agni: el príncipe también, pero bueno, al menos está en buenas manos, aunque al principio casi muero del susto de no ser por usted Sebastián-dono

Sebastián: al ver que Bochan no estaba en su habitación, pensé que estaría con Zero y ahí vi también al príncipe Soma

Agni: me sorprendí al verlos así, pero agradezco el gesto de Zero-dono, a mi príncipe también le hace falta ese cariño, creo que el hará un gran cambio en ellos dos

Sebastián suspiro, pues sabía que Zero debía hacer un gran cambio en Ciel, pero al estar Soma involucrado no sabía si eso cambiaria en algo lo que Zero le había contado, además de que tenía que idear la forma en que Zero callera en sus brazos, así que tenía que investigar acerca de los vampiros, pues realmente no sabía mucho del tema, pues nunca le había interesado, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos ambos iban hacia el comedor pero para su sorpresa ambos jóvenes ya estaban sentados, vestidos y al parecer ¿molestos?

Ciel: no tenías por qué haber ido a meterte

Soma: pero los relámpagos de la noche eran muy fuertes

Ciel: ya estás muy grande para hacerlo

Soma: pues tú también ya eres algo grande para también hacerlo

Ciel: pero él es MI nana, no tuya, así que puedo ir a dormir con el

Soma: ¿eh? Entonces también sera MI nana

Ciel: no puede, es MIO

Soma: si puede, además estoy viviendo aquí

Ciel: pero es mi Mansión

Soma: puedo pedirle que vaya conmigo a mi país

Ciel: no lo harás

Soma: si lo hare

Ciel: que no

Soma: que si

Agni y Sebastián no podían creer la "confrontación" de ambos jóvenes, en verdad era para reírse, pero al entrar Zero y ver la cara que había puesto, prefirieron no reír, ya habían visto de primera mano, como puede reaccionar Zero molesto

Zero: ustedes dos ¿acaso no entendieron lo que les dije hace un momento? ¿Van a seguir peleando? O tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto

Ciel: EL no debería ir a tu habitación eres MI nana, no de él

Soma: también puedo ir, además yo te cuide, así que Zero también sera MI nana

Ciel: ya te dije que es MI NANA, NO tuya

Soma: también es MI NANA

Zero: basta los dos, Ciel cariño, no debes ser así con Soma, recuerda que el al ser un príncipe ha tenido que vivir separado de sus hermanos, padre y madre, viviendo el solo con Agni, debes tratar de entender cariño, además si está el aquí, también puedo cuidarlo, ambos son muy jóvenes y puedo brindarles el mismo cariño y afecto, no quiero que seas egoísta Ciel

Ciel: no vas a dejarme a un lado, ni a quererlo más que a mi

Zero: voy a quererlos por igual y no voy a hacerlos a un lado, y tu Soma no debes ser tampoco egoísta, voy a cuidar de ti también, pero también debes de ser como un hermano para Ciel ¿entendido?

Soma: si, tratare de ya no pelear con el

Zero: bien, entonces no quiero más peleas entre ustedes dos mis corazones

Y con esas palabras y un beso en la frente de ambos jóvenes, Zero se retiró a ayudar un poco a los demás, Agni y Sebastián habían quedado "maravillados" por la forma de actuar de Zero, Agni estaba feliz pues Soma ahora tendría el cariño que tanto estaba anhelando.

Agni: mi príncipe, veo que está feliz

Soma: si, ahora tendré a una mamá por primera vez

Ciel: ¿por primera vez?

Soma: si… al ser el hijo número 26, me fue designado mi propio castillo, con sirvientes, todos ellos siempre hacían lo que pedía… pero solo una vez al año se me permitía ver al Rey y a la Reina y mis hermanos era lo mismo, así que crecimos alejados y distantes

Ciel: está bien… puedo compartir a Zero contigo… pero no demasiado

Soma: nooooooo…

Agni: jajajajajaja, creo que Zero-dono la tendrá un poco difícil con ustedes, pero les aconsejo que si no quieren que él se vaya y se fastidie con sus peleas, mejor aprendan a llevarse bien

… **SIGUIENTE RECUERDO…**

Ciel: Somaaaaaa esas galletas son mías, a ti te dio las tuyas

Soma: pero se me han terminado

Ciel: ese no es mi problema, devuélveme mis galletas o te acusare con mamá

Zero: por Kami ahora que está pasando?

Ciel: mamá, Soma me ha quitado mis galletas

Soma: las mías se terminaron, solo quiero unas cuantas mas

Zero: Soma… regrésale a tu hermano sus galletas y si querías más pudiste ir a la cocina, ahí hay más

Con esas palabras ambos jóvenes fueron a la cocina, donde había más galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate que Zero les había hecho

Sebastián: ¿no crees que es mucho dulce, acaso no dijiste que no ibas a consentirlos tanto?

Zero: mmmh… lo que ellos no saben es que las galletas son de avena jejejeje

Sebastián: ya veo… tal vez quieras darme algunas… así podre saber si el sabor es excelente…

Zero: aléjate demonio pervertido… uhg… idiota porque me tocas el trasero

Sebastián: sabes que es bastante tentador, aunque con las ropas que llegaste, se veía aún más delicioso

Sebastián había acorralado a Zero y sus manos estaban el trasero de este apretándolo y acercándolo para que sintiera su miembro endurecido, a lo que Zero soltó un pequeño jadeo, tentando aún más al demonio… Sebastián tomo los labios de Zero, en un beso ardiente con el cual exploraba esa deliciosa boca, Zero trataba de quitárselo de encima pero el sentir el miembro de Sebastián, la forma ruda de estrujar sus glúteos y ese beso… era devastador

Sebastián: eres delicioso, me pregunto qué sabor tendrá este hermoso cuerpo

Zero: ya basta Sebastián… aaaah

Sebastián había comenzado a lamer el cuello de Zero haciendo que este jadeara y suspirara, al parecer era un sitio bastante sensible del cazador, pero antes de poder seguir, sintió como Ciel y Soma regresaban a lo cual tuvo que dejar nuevamente a Zero con una sonrisa pícara y un susurro que causo el sonrojo de Zero

Sebastián: (susurro) así de duro me pones Zero… dime ¿acaso no deseas sentirme dentro de ti?

Con esas palabras, Sebastián se alejó para relajarse y perderse hacia el jardín, mientras tanto Soma y Ciel veían a Zero, totalmente rojo, a lo cual le habían preguntado, pero Zero simplemente les dijo que "tenía calor"

… **OTRO RECUERDO…**

Zero: vamos Ciel, Soma sino se apresuran no les daré tarta de queso y fresas

Con esas palabras Ciel y Soma habían llegado en menos de 10 segundos, a lo cual Zero reía pues después de una riña habían dejado el estudio todo regado, por lo tanto tuvo que chantajearlos para que lo limpiaran y a cambio recibirían un rico postre

Sebastián: y que postre recibiré yo?

Zero: largo pervertido, para los pervertidos tengo, una paliza de 10 minutos y tres tiros de mi Bloody Rose

Sebastián: en 10 minutos yo podría hacer algo realmente excelente en una parte de tu hermoso cuerpo

Zero: ya basta maldito pervertido

Sebastián: pero solo pervertido ante tu belleza Zero, ¿acaso aun no comprendes que me fascinas, que me gustas y que te deseo tanto?

Sebastián había acorralado a Zero nuevamente y al igual que otras veces sus labios se habían unido en un apasionado beso, en el cual Zero quedaba totalmente aturdido y perdido ante la placentera sensación sin embargo y como siempre despertaba de su ensoñación al sentir como Sebastián adentraba sus manos a su pecho

Zero: Sebastián, basta… por favor

Zero se había alejado de los labios de Sebastián y había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de este tratando de regular su respiración, pero al mismo tiempo comenzando a sentir una infinita tristeza, la cual pudo sentir Sebastián

Sebastián: ¿por qué?

Zero: no lo entiendes… yo no pertenezco a esta época, en algún momento tendré que regresar… ya no lo hagas más… por favor

Sebastián: ¿por qué?

Zero: MALDITA SEA, PORQUE NO QUIERO ENAMORARME DE TI, PARA DESPUÉS IRME Y JAMÁS VOLVER A VERTE

Zero había gritado aquello que se había formado en su pecho, desde hace tiempo Zero lo sabía, se había enamorado de aquel estúpido y pervertido demonio, pero no quería admitirlo pues eso significaría sentir el dolor de perderlo al regresar a su tiempo, tan solo en pensar en ello su pecho dolía, no quería volver, no quería separarse de sus hijos, no quería separarse de aquel demonio, pero tenía una misión, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a derramar lágrimas y no supo en que momento Sebastián lo tenía abrazado tratando de calmar sus sollozos, Sebastián en ese momento comprendió lo que el cazador sentía, pues el también tenía el mismo sentimiento, no quería perderlo, no quería que se fuera, lo quería a su lado por la eternidad… lo admitía el un demonio del más alto rango había caído ante un sentimiento llamado "amor", había caído por un hermoso cazador de nombre Zero Kiryuu

… **..FIN FLASH BACK…**

Sebastián había sacudido la cabeza al recordar ciertos razonamientos que había tenido con Zero, pero al menos ahora podía decir que estaba cada vez más cerca de hacer suyo al cazador, salió del lugar dejando a Agni cuidando de aquellos dos, diciéndole que después tendría que darles algunas lecciones, a lo que Agni accedió.

Sebastián se fue en busca de Zero quien estaba en la biblioteca, al llegar cerro con llave el lugar y se acercó al joven el cual tenía los ojos rojos, y él podía aprovechar ese momento para tocar aquel delicioso cuerpo

Zero al ver a Sebastián se acercó hasta donde estaba este y comenzó a despojarlo de aquello que estorbaba en su camino para llegar a ese apetitoso cuello, Zero lamio la zona y encajo sus colmillos comenzando a beber aquel delicioso liquido carmesí, Sebastián había comenzado a despojarle una a una las prendas, pues Zero estaba tan inmerso y perdido en su sangre que había bajado su guardia por completo, Sebastián se detuvo una vez que quito por completo la camisa de Zero y notando presencias alrededor decidió que era mejor abrir la zona demoniaca, pues en ese lugar ni siquiera Zero podría escaparse esta vez, así que tomando con firmeza la cintura de Zero, Sebastián torno sus ojos a un color rosa fluorescente y una lluvia de plumas negras comenzó a envolver la habitación y de un momento a otro estaban en la zona demoniaca, sentado en una cama que había hecho aparecer, Zero seguía bebiendo con gula de su sangre y este momento siguió siendo aprovechado para el despojarse de toda su ropa superior, ambos ahora desnudos de sus torsos Sebastián comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del cazador, su piel era suave y blanca como la nieve, comenzó a brindarle pequeños besos en el hombro, Zero al sentir la lengua de Sebastián se separó de su cuello y noto la desnudez de sus torsos algo cual se sonrojo y también pudo notar que ya no estaban en la mansión, a lo cual trato de zafarse del agarre del demonio, pero era imposible, este lo había tomado con fuerza y no pensaba soltarlo

Zero: maldita sea Sebastián, ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Sebastián: no lo hare Zero, he tomado una decisión y no me importan las consecuencias

Zero: ¿pero qué dices? ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que dije?

Sebastián: lo entendí perfectamente… me amas y yo te amo a ti Zero

Zero no sabía que decir, acaso ese demonio había dicho que lo amaba… eso no podía ser, eso no debía ser

Zero: no puedes… no debes amarme Sebastián

Sebastián: ¿y porque no?, ¿solo porque tú lo dices?, ¿por qué debes cumplir una misión?, ¿por qué eres de otro tiempo? O es ¿por qué soy un demonio y soy tan repugnante que no merezco amarte?

Zero: pero que idioteces dices… a mí no me importa que seas un demonio (llorando) acaso no lo entiendes imbécil snif, snif yo te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, me duele amarte porque sé que tengo que dejarte… yo te amo y este amor me está matando de dolor

Sebastián: es lo mismo para mí, ambos sabemos que es un amor prohibido sin embargo aun así nos amamos, Zero te amo, me has hecho caer ante tu belleza, ante tu corazón tan puro y bondadoso, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo, eso eres para mi

Zero había abrazado fuertemente a Sebastián su llanto no se detenía, había razones que los separaban, pero su corazón no deseaba hacerlo, Sebastián lo entendía perfectamente pero ¿qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué decisión debía tomar?... ¿acaso ese amor valía tanto la pena como para arriesgar el futuro?

Sebastián: Zero… mírame

Zero había hecho lo que Sebastián le había pedido, ambos se miraban a los ojos y podían ver el mismo amor y el mismo dolor, Sebastián había colocado una de sus manos en la cintura de Zero y la otra de tras de la nuca de este para unir sus frentes

Sebastián: Zero quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirte, he pensado claramente todo, se los riesgos que hay en todo esto, sin embargo a pesar de saber todo esto mi corazón no quiere dejarte, no quiero perderte… te amo… Zero… acepta nuestro amor… Zero Kiryuu acepta desposarte conmigo y te juro que pase o que pase, el tiempo que tenga que pasar, tu y yo estaremos juntos en el futuro, Zero te prometo, te juro por este gran amor que te tengo que si unes tu vida a la mía, no intervendré al momento que debas partir, te dejare ir con la promesa de sobrevivir y buscarte en el futuro para estar a tu lado y ambos luchar por un futuro en el cual podamos vivir libremente este amor… ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi amado cazador?

Zero no podía contener las nuevas lágrimas, pero estas eran de amor y de alegría, aquel demonio le prometía no intervenir y dejar que todo transcurriera como debía ser para volver a estar juntos y buscarlo en el futuro, no podía articular palabra alguna, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue brindarle un apasionado beso a Sebastián, el cual acepto gustoso

Sebastián: ¿puedo tomar esto como un "si"?

Zero: si… si, estúpido y pervertido demonio… te amo, te amo Sebastián… deseo ser tuyo… Sebastián hazme tuyo

No había más que decir, Sebastián se levantó de aquella cama y cargando a Zero a horcajadas lo coloco su avente en la cama, ambos se miraban con amor, un sentimiento nuevo para Sebastián el cual atesoraría por la eternidad y para Zero el amor verdadero y tan deseado por fin había llegado a su vida… Sebastián termino por desprender aquellas ropas que aun ambos tenían, se deleitó con cada centímetro de la hermosa piel de su amado, olfateando aquel dulce aroma a lirios y menta que desprendía Zero, admirando su hermoso cuerpo bien trabajado, bien marcado pero sin llegar a exagerar… delicado pero fuerte… Sebastián coloco una de sus manos admirando el vientre de Zero, imaginando un abultado vientre en donde sus hijos serian engendrados, ante tal pensamiento sonrió de una manera en la cual jamás lo habría hecho, cosa que llamo la atención de Zero, pues él también se había estado deleitando la vista que el demonio le mostraba

Zero: ¿por qué sonríes así?

Sebastián: me imaginaba como te verías llevando a nuestros hijos en tu vientre, a quien se parecerían

Zero: Sebastián idiota, eso es imposible, soy hombre… no puedo embarazarme

Sebastián: te equivocas mi amor una vez que te marque y formemos el lazo de sangre, pasaras por ciertos cambios, por ejemplo parte de mi energía demoniaca se transferirá a ti, podrás usar las habilidades, fuerza y magia demoniaca entre otras habilidades, ya no tendrás la necesidad de beber sangre tan seguido y sobre todo al ser mi pareja podre dejarte preñado… no pongas esa cara, por ahora eso no pasara, este sello que estoy colocando en ti evitara que quedes preñado, pues sé que no es el momento

Con aquellas palabras Sebastián se acercó a Zero para unir sus labios, ambos comenzaron a explorar la piel ajena, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que les quemaba por dentro, Zero empujo a Sebastián quedando sobre él, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos por la excitación… Zero comenzó a besar el cuello de Sebastián, comenzando a bajar poco a poco, dejando un camino húmedo a su paso, Sebastián solo podía dar pequeños gemidos y uno que otro gruñido salía de su garganta en señal de satisfacción… Zero tomo el palpitante y erecto miembro de Sebastián entre sus manos y con su lengua comenzó a delinear aquel enorme miembro para después meterlo a su boca y comenzar con una felación la cual era sin duda alguna muy satisfactoria para Sebastián… Zero hundía y sacaba aquel miembro de su boca una y otra vez, dando algunas lamidas con la lengua por toda la extensión, sorbiendo la punta de la cabeza, haciendo que Sebastián se excitara y gimiera por tan placentera sensación

Sebastián: uhg… Zero… ven aquí pequeño

Zero levanto la mirada y entendió la "orden" de su amante y de forma ágil sin sacar de su boca el miembro de Sebastián, se dio la vuelta, con lo cual su miembro quedo colgando ante el rostro de Sebastián, el cual lo tomo para ponerlo completamente en su boca haciendo que Zero diera un sonoro gemido, ambos mordían, chupaban y lamian la extensión de aquellos miembros, Sebastián comenzó a succionar los genitales de Zero para después bajar un poco las caderas de Zero y comenzar a introducir su lengua en aquella virgen entrada, a lo cual Zero se estremeció

Zero: uhg... Sebastián… aaaah…

Sebastián sonrió de medio lado pero aun así siguió con su labor, su lengua entraba y salía, simulando leves embestidas a las cuales Zero gemía, Sebastián introdujo un primer dedo y con la ayuda de su lengua seguí dilatando la entrada de Zero… un segundo dedo había ingresado… hasta que los tres dedos de Sebastián habían entrado en su totalidad, el placer que Zero sentía era descomunal, entre los dedos de Sebastián y su lengua sentía un placer enorme

Zero: aaaah… Sebastián… se… se siente delicioso… aaaah

Sebastián: este tan duro y estas por explotar solo con mis dedos y mi lengua… tienes un cuerpo tan lascivo y delicioso

Zero: Sebastián… no sigas… voy… aaaah…. Ahhhhhh

Zero no pudo terminar su frase pues Sebastián nuevamente había tomado su miembro en su boca dando fuertes succiones y sin dejar de dar embestidas con sus dedos hizo que Zero se arqueara quedando hincado y por inercia haciendo que este subiera y bajara para sentir la profundidad de la garganta de su demonio

Zero: aaaah Aaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaah Sebastián, voy a correrme… aaaah

Ante un último gemido Zero se derramo en la boca de Sebastián y este había tragado toda la esencia de Zero el cual había caído rendido ante el delicioso orgasmo que Sebastián le había producido, sin embargo pudo sentir como Sebastián le daba la vuelta para quedar encía de él, con una sonrisa que le avisa que esto aún no terminaba, a lo cual Zero aun con la sensación del orgasmo separo sus piernas para que Sebastián se colocara y sin tiempo a reaccionar este introdujo su miembro de una sola estoca, sacando un grito lleno de placer de los labios de Zero, la lujuria los había llenado por completo por lo cual Sebastián comenzó a embestir con fuerza a Zero, las embestidas daban en cierto punto donde Zero sentía derretirse, el calor de sus cuerpos había aumentado, Zero se había abrazado a Sebastián y había enredado su piernas en la cintura de este para hacer más profundas las embestidas, Sebastián por su parte arremetía con fuerza, Zero era estrecho y se sentía en la gloria dentro de él, la calidez de sus paredes era única y pudo sentir las contracciones de Zero las cuales anunciaban su pronta liberación nuevamente… y en efecto Zero había derramado su esencia entre ellos y Sebastián había derramado su semilla dentro de él, pero aún faltaba mucho y eso podía sentirlo pues su miembro aún estaba erguido y duro.

Sebastián volteo a Zero colocándolo en cuatro y nuevamente se introdujo en él, lo tomo por las caderas para entrar con más fuerza a lo cual Zero solo gemía por tanto placer

Zero: Sebastián aaaah mas quiero más… Aaaaaaaah…. Si… así aaaah

Sebastián: tan estrecho… aaaah… delicioso….

Las embestidas siguieron más y más, Sebastián había aumentado la velocidad de las estocadas haciendo que nuevamente ambos se corrieran… Zero saco el miembro de Sebastián de su entrada mirando como de esta escurría el semen de su demonio el cual era caliente… aún estaba excitado, necesitaba más de su demonio, a lo cual lo empujo dejándolo boca arriba, Zero se colocó sobre el erguido miembro de Sebastián y ante su atenta mirada comenzó a masturbarse gimiendo el nombre de su demonio, Sebastián estaba más que excitado ante aquella vista

Zero: aaaah aaaah Sebastián estoy muy caliente te quiero aaaah aaaah aun deseo sentirte dentro de mi aaaaah Sebastián por favor dame más placer aaaah

Sebastián: entonces ven a mi Zero, móntame y muéstrame lo que más deseas

Los ojos de Sebastián estaban de un color rosa, mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado, ahora iba a satisfacer todas las necesidades de su peliplata, por lo que dejo fluir su energía sus cuernos sobresalieron, sus colmillos aparecieron… y tomando a Zero de la cadera lo dejo caer en si miembro el cual había crecido un poco más y se había anchado, Zero gimió por la invasión tan profunda, aquel miembro había entrado aún más, Zero subía y bajaba una y otra vez ayudado por Sebastián, los movimientos eran rudos, fuertes y certeros, Zero coloco sus manos en el pecho de su demonio para darse más soporte y haber las embestidas aún más profundas

Ambos cuerpos estaban perlados en sudo, el sonido lascivo del chapoteo y del choque de la piel aumentaba más la excitación, Sebastián sabía que había llegado el momento por lo cual se sentó atrayendo aún más a Zero… lo acerco a su cuello y Zero por instinto lo mordió bebiendo con más placer de su sangre… Sebastián se acercó al cuello de Zero y dejo crecer aún más su colmillos enterrando estos entre el cuello y el hombro de Zero, quien al sentir la invasión tan placentera y el calor de algo adentrándose en el hizo que se derramara entre ambos, Sebastián al sentir las contracciones de las paredes de Zero llego a la culminación sintiéndose satisfecho y pleno, Zero dejo de beber la sangre de Sebastián y se dejó caer entre los brazos de este

Sebastián: ha sido maravilloso mi amor… ahora es tiempo de tu cambio, el lazo y el vínculo se ha formado… ahora es tiempo de darte mi marca.

Con estas palabras Sebastián nuevamente mordió a Zero en el mismo lugar, dejando fluir su energía demoniaca en el cuerpo de Zero quien solo permanecía tranquilo con los ojos nublados, Sebastián se apartó de su cuello y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos admirando los cambios en Zero, sus ojos se tornaban rojos y rosas, su piel se volvió mucho más suave y tersa, todas sus cicatrices se desvanecieron, dejando su piel inmaculada, su cintura se estrechó, su rostro adquirió un delineado más fino, sus pestañas se alargaron un poco más y su cabello se alargó hasta la altura de su cadera, las uñas de sus manos se tornaron negras y en su espalda la silueta de unas alas apareció en forma de tatuaje, el sello de su cuello desapareció, mostrando ahora una rosa roja atravesada por una pluma negra, Zero pestañeo varias veces sus hermosos ojos amatistas ahora mostraban un iris en color rojo y estos brillaban aún más, con su mano izquierda acaricio la mejilla de Sebastián brindándole una cálida sonrisa, viendo como su mano se iluminaba y ante esta aparecía un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular el cual mostraba la misma rosa atravesada por una pluma

Zero: ¿y esto?

Sebastián: son el símbolo de nuestra unión… los anillos de los amantes… los anillos de los gobernantes del infierno, símbolo de nuestro estatus y de que ahora eres mi esposo y reina.

Zero: ¿eh? O.O

Sebastián: oh… creo que olvide decirte quien soy realmente ^.^

Zero: ¿quién…..eres?

Sebastián: soy el hijo de Lucifer ^.^ heredero al trono del infierno

Zero: O.O eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh .

Sebastián: soy genial cierto, ahora tienes como esposo a un príncipe ^.^

Bien ahora Zero podía ver que su "esposo" al parecer era algo narcisista, definitivamente ahora le daban ganas de salir huyendo… pero tal vez no lo haría, después de todo ese egocéntrico y pervertido demonio… era SU demonio, SU esposo… a lo cual solo pudo soltar una carcajada, a la cual Sebastián se le unió, al parecer varias sorpresas comenzarían a aparecer en sus vidas, talvez el futuro para ellos sea mejor y tal vez y solo talvez con un poco de suerte, la vida les sonría para un futuro lleno de alegrías.

Sebastián acomodo a Zero en la cama y ambos abrazados y cobijados se dejaron caer ante el sueño, Sebastián por primera vez en su larga vida se dio el lujo de dormir… ahora eran esposos y el lucharía para alcanzar a Zero cueste lo que le cueste

Por otra parte en la mansión nadie se había percatado de que Zero y Sebastián no se hallaban en ella, todos hacían sus deberes, Ciel y Soma como siempre discutían por ver quién era más amado por su "madre", sin pensar o imaginarse que muchas cosas comenzarían a cambiar… para bien o para mal… eso solo el futuro lo podría dictaminar

… **EN EL FUTURO, ACADEMIA CROSS…..**

Una bruja dimensional sonreía ante la mirada extrañada de todos los presentes, pues esta de la nada se encontraba riendo de manera abierta

Cross: creo que Yuko se volvió loca Yagari

Yagari: no lo dudes, cualquiera se volvería loco en esta situación

Grell: oh… esa risa solo quiere decir que algo bueno ha pasado… Neeee Yuko

Yuko: bien… nuestra esperanza es una realidad Grell

Grell: eso… eso quiere decir…

Yuko: si, lo ha logrado, Zero por fin adquirió el poder que necesitaba, su tarea casi ha sido completada

Todos habían ingresado y habían escuchado las palabras de Yuko Ichihara, a lo cual Cross y Yagari sonreían, Dante, Lady y Trish mostraban una cara de satisfacción al igual que todos los presentes

Dante: ese mocoso lo ha logrado

Sesshomaru: si es así, los dos puentes dimensionales faltantes han aparecido

Yuko: así es, las puertas han aparecido, pero solo la sangre de Zero las abrirá, ahora soy capaz de abrir sus puentes y así hacer que los aliados ingresen

Alucard: ¿qué esperamos entonces bruja?

Yuko: nada… es tiempo de que los ejércitos aparezcan

Kaname: si ese es el caso, hay que prepararnos, Zero llegara en 4 horas y por fin le daremos fin a esta maldita guerra que nos ha arrebatado a familias, amigos, padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas, es tiempo de hacer que la oscuridad sea eliminada y así brindarle un nuevo comienzo a todos

Yuko: yo no lo habría dicho mejor Kaname… muy bien… abramos esos malditos portales pues la verdadera guerra comenzara muy pronto

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiii

La esperanza de un nuevo futuro brillaba con más fuerza, el ejército que les ayudaría sería liberado, pero ¿qué aguardan los dos portales que solo Zero puede abrir? Y ¿ahora que Zero y Sebastián se han unido que pasara, pero sobre todo que cambios significativos habrán al haberse involucrado Soma y Agni? Pues es algo que Grell, Izazi y Yuko no habían previsto ni visto en su premonición y futuro

… **..NUEVAMENTE EN EL PASADO…**

Sebastián despertó a Zero con un cálido beso a lo cual este se acurruco al pecho de su esposo, se sentía tan feliz que no deseaba separarse de el

Sebastián: debemos regresar mi amor

Zero: solo un poco más Sebastián, además no creo que llevemos mucho tiempo en la zona demoniaca

Sebastián: no, aquí ha pasado un día y en el plano mortal solo unos 10 o 15 minutos

Zero: entonces podemos estar un poco más de tiempo… no tendremos luna de miel y yo quiero sentir el cuerpo de mi esposo nuevamente

Sebastián: una oferta tentadora

Zero se montó sobre Sebastián y comenzó a frotarse, sintiendo rápidamente como sus miembros se endurecían, Zero aún no había notado los cambios en el y Sebastián aun no le diría nada, quería ver cuál sería su reacción… Zero al notar totalmente duro el miembro de su esposo se clavó en él y ambos soltaron un gruñido de placer, Zero comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos, Sebastián con una de sus manos se afianzaba de la cintura de Zero mientras que con la otra comenzaba a masturbarlo, ambos disfrutaban del placer y de las sensaciones, los gemidos nuevamente comenzaban a salir de sus bocas, Sebastián tumbo a Zero y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y gran velocidad

Sebastián: aaaah aaaah sin duda eres delicioso mi amor aaaah aaaaah podría pasar toda la vida dentro de ti aaaah sin descanso aaaah

Zero: aaaah delicioso aaaah eres maravilloso aaaah mas más fuerte aaaah más profundo Aaaaaaaah

Sebastián se movió aún más rápido hundiéndose más en Zero llenos de placer ambos se corrieron nuevamente… Sebastián salió de la entrada de Zero e hizo aparecer una tina con agua caliente, se levantó cargando a Zero y ambos entraron en ella, el agua caliente relajo a Zero, ambos se bañaron, secaron, vistieron y nuevamente estaban en la biblioteca

Zero: amor… que pasara con los anillos, no podemos quitarlos

Sebastián: no te preocupes, estos son invisibles ante los ojos humanos, nadie podrá verlos

Zero: ¿y los niños?... digo… si ellos siguen yendo a mi habitación, no podremos estar juntos

Sebastián: no te preocupes por eso, para eso tenemos la zona demoniaca, te amo, además esos dos vienen para acá

Sebastián retiro el pestillo de la puerta y le dio un beso en los labios a Zero, pronto la puerta fue abierta mostrando a Soma y a Ciel

Ciel: mamá hay algo que quería decirte

Zero: que pasa cariño

Ciel: Soma y yo queremos hacer una fiesta en la mansión con motivo del cumpleaños de Soma

Zero: es cierto, la semana que viene es tu cumpleaños mi cielo, quieren hacer algo en especial

Soma: si, queremos hacer una fiesta de disfraces

Zero: mmmh… tu que dices Sebastián

Sebastián: se han comportado correctamente, han avanzado muy bien en todos sus clases incluso Bochan ya aprendió a bailar y el príncipe va muy bien en su clase de idiomas

Zero: bien, entonces una fiesta de disfraces sera, Sebastián hay que comenzar con los preparativos y las invitaciones, por cierto tenemos que mandar a hacer los disfraces, sabes de alguien que pueda hacerlo

Sebastián: llamare a la modista, la señorita Hopkins

Soma: por cierto mamá… ¿cómo fue que te creció tan rápido el cabello?

Zero: ¿eh? O.O ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ME CRECIÓ EL CABELLO DE ESTA FORMA?

Sebastián: iré a llamar a la Señorita Hopkins, con su permiso Bochan

Sebastián se fue dejando a Zero en un gran dilema, pues Zero no sabía que decir, pero al final no importo, Ciel y Soma simplemente ignoraron ese hecho, al igual que varios cambios que Zero no había notado… sin embargo Ciel no era tonto y sabía que Sebastián tenía que ver algo en lo que había pasado y después haría que este le dijera la verdad…. Y así, tal y como siempre la señorita Hopkins había llegado en un dos por tres

Hopkins: Conde no sabe el placer que me da siempre venir a confeccionar para usted… aaaaaaaaaaah pero que preciosura tengo aquí, pero por el amor a Kami, eres tan guapo, esos ojos amatistas, este cabello plateado… por Kami las musas me iluminan, debo hacer algo glorioso y esplendido para ti…. Conde por favor deje a este hombre a mi cargo su belleza debe ser mostrada utilizando mis diseños

Sebastián se encontraba furioso, pues Hopkins no dejaba de manosear a SU esposo, a lo cual intervino quitándoselo y fulminándola con la mirada

Sebastián: mi lady, le pido que no le toque, además se le ha mandado llamar para la confección de algunos disfraces, el cumpleaños del príncipe Soma sera en una semana así que por favor comience con su trabajo

Hopkins suspiro derrotada, así que comenzó a tomar las medidas de todos, solo había pequeños cambios, Finny y Ciel habían crecido unos centímetros y tenía que añadir las medidas de Soma, Zero y Agni, una vez listo se marchó…. La semana había transcurrido rápidamente, Zero y Sebastián se escapaban a la zona demoniaca en donde hacían el amor hasta caer rendidos, nadie se había percatado de que eran esposos, todo en cuanto a la fiesta estaba listo, los disfraces habían sido entregados a tiempo, la comida y el servicio de meseros estaba lista. Maylene usaba un disfraz de gitana, Bard un disfraz de pirata, Finny un disfraz de brujo, Snake un disfraz de hechicero, Tanaka un disfraz de pingüino, Agni un disfraz de elfo y Sebastián un disfraz de caballero (de los que van sin armadura) tanto Agni como Sebastián recibían a los invitados, entre ellos los Milford y los sirvientes de la Reina

Por su parte Zero estaba terminando de darles los últimos toques a sus pequeños, Ciel vestía un disfraz de ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?, Soma vestía un disfraz de ¿Vikingo? (ya se imaginaran el estilo de Hopkins) y ahora Zero solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara y Ciel y Soma estaban entusiasmados por el disfraz de Zero

Zero: acaso esa mujer no se dio cuenta de que soy hombre… me niego a usar eso

Ciel: vamos mamá, se verá muy bien en ti

Soma: si mamá, úsalo… por favor

Ambos miraban a Zero con cara de cachorritos abandonados y poco a poco dejaban que sus ojitos se llenaran de lágrimas las cuales solo esperaban la negativa de su mami para desbordarse a lo cual Zero solo suspiro y sin más remedio… Uso el disfraz que haría que su esposo se infartara…

Soma y Ciel miraban con admiración a su mami, realmente se veía "hermosa" con el disfraz de "vampira" (valga la situación, el un vampiro, disfrazado de "vampira") el cual consistía en un Vestido estilo victoriano con un coserte ajustado Rojo oscuro con negro con un escote amplio con detalles y encaje negro y rojo el cual le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y de parte posterior sobresalía una cola de seda transparente la cual llegaba hasta sus tobillos, el vestido se complementaba con una chaqueta del mismo color la cual tenía un cuello alto y un escote es la parte de la espalda, de mangas largas con varios holanes, unas medias de seda semitransparentes negras a medio muslo y unos botines con un pequeño tacón en color negro, Soma le había puesto un hermoso collar negro con piedras preciosas, Ciel le había atado una bella coleta con la ayuda de Soma y le habían colocado un hermoso arreglo de plumas negras y para finalizar un hermoso antifaz, negro con detalles en plata.

Zero: esto debe ser una broma… ¿enserio tengo que salir así?

Ciel: si, al ser nuestro tutor debes hacer la presentación y agradecer la asistencia

Zero: bien vamos… (Pensamiento se Zero: creo que Sebastián va a molestarse, espero que esto no se vuelva un asesinato en serie)

Zero tomo de las manos a sus pequeños y camino hasta situarse en el inicio de la escalinata, la música paro de forma abrupta, y todas las miradas se habían dirigido a donde se encontraban el Conde, el Príncipe, pero sobre todo en la "hermosa mujer" que estaba con ellos, todos los hombres miraban con devoción a la hermosa mujer y las mujeres le dirigían una mirada de furia… pero Sebastián… solo quería arrancarle a Nina Hopkins la cabeza por haberse atrevido a diseñar tal conjunto, no podía negar que SU ESPOSO se veía hermoso, sexy y tentador… pero esa vista era algo que solo él podía ver y nadie más… podía sentir y oler la excitación de los hombre y eso lo ponía furioso, quería sacar de ahí a SU ESPOSO y llevarlo donde nadie más pudiera verlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando este comenzó a hablar…

Sebastián: porque tuvo que hablar… su voz tan melodiosa y esa belleza….

Zero: muy buenas tardes a todos, es para mí un gran honor presentar ante ustedes al Príncipe Soma Asman Kadar quien el día de hoy cumple 17 años y quien es reconocido por la Cabeza de la Familia el Conde Ciel Phantomhive como un hermano a partir del día hoy, espero que disfruten de la velada y que reciban al Príncipe Soma con un miembro más de los Phantomhive.

Los aplausos y halagos no se hicieron esperar, ambos chicos bajaron siendo guiados por Zero, varias personas se acercaron para presentarse y dejar su presente el cual era recibido por Zero y este se los entregaba a Maylene, Tanaka y Snake para que los guardaran, la noche siguió y Zero siempre trataba de estar al lado de sus niños, pero no faltaba quien tratara de coquetear con él, a lo cual Ciel y Soma no soltaban a su mami por nada del mundo y Sebastián tuvo que contenerse muchas veces al ver como los hombre se acercaban a SU ESPOSO y trataban de tocarlo…. Y bueno uno que otro termino lesionado accidentalmente… la noche siguió y poco a poco finalizo… la mansión había quedado perfectamente limpia, Ciel y Soma se habían quedado perdidamente dormidos, todos estaban descansando… o bueno tal vez todos… porque en cierta zona demoniaca, un demonio y un vampiro "discutían" acaloradamente

Zero: Aaaaaaaah Se. Sebastián ya no puedo más Aaaaaaaah aaaah

Sebastián: tú tienes la culpa por vestir de esa forma Aaaaaaaah usar esta ropa y llamar la atención de los hombres aaaah

Zero: Aaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaah estas muy duro y excitado Aaaaaaaah no, puedo con ambos aaaaaaah es tan placentero

Sebastián se había puesto tan celoso, excitado y duro que había invocado un reflejo de el mismo y ahora ambos Sebastián, penetraban a Zero sin piedad, mordían cada parte y dejaban besos por todas partes, Zero gemía pues las penetraciones eran rápidas y profundas, mientras que un Sebastián entraba el otro salía haciendo el placer más intenso, Zero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido y Sebastián estaba de la misma forma, sin pensarlo Sebastián invoco un tercer reflejo el cual introdujo su miembro en la boca de Zero, Sebastián podía sentir todas las sensaciones de sus reflejos, Zero estaba ahogado en la lujuria y en el éxtasis y este en vez de ser un castigo para él, pareciera más un premio

Sebastián metía y sacaba su miembro de la boca de Zero, mientras los otros dos de forma acelerada entraban y salían de la estrecha entrada de Zero, mientras que el gozaba cada embestida, cada mordida, cada caricia… Zero había tomado con sus manos el miembro del otro reflejo para tomar un poco de aire

Zero: aaaah aaaah esto lo estoy disfrutando mucho aaaah aaaah me estas volviendo loco Sebastián aaaah Aaaaaaaah sigue sigue aaaaaaah aaaaaaah lo quiero más fuerte aaaaaaah más profundo aaaaaaaaaaah Sebastiaaaaaaaan aaaaaaaaaaaah

Zero cayo en el pecho de Sebastián, quien había hecho desaparecer a los otros dos, pues quería seguir disfrutando de SU amado el solo… así que Sebastián puso a Zero en cuatro y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza y rapidez a lo cual Zero solo gemía y gritaba de placer, las posiciones variaron esa noche, ambos se corrieron tantas veces, Zero bebió la Sangre de Sebastián en varias ocasiones y este mordió varias veces su marca, hasta que terminaron rendidos, con la respiración agitada, el lugar estaba lleno de sudor, semen, sangre y ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones pero satisfechos, ahora Zero dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Sebastián quien por segunda vez se dejó rendir ante el sueño al lado de su amado

El tiempo tenía que seguir su curso y rápidamente los meses avanzaron, en el futuro solo faltaba 1 hora para que Zero regresara y en el pasado, la tristeza de la separación comenzaba a dar inicio

Pronto llegaría a su fin, pero algo había descubierto Zero…. El poder que buscaba, aquel que Yuko Ichihara le dijo que debía encontrar….

… **.UNA HORA ANTES DE LA PARTIDA DE ZERO…..**

Zero: este era el poder… Mokona… siempre fue él….

Mokona: Mokona no podía decirle a Zerito, Mokona no podía interferir

Zero: lo entiendo Mokona… ¿qué pasara ahora?... creo que modifique el futuro y no sé si eso tenga repercusiones en el futuro… ¿crees que hice bien Mokona?

Mokona: Mokona piensa que fue lo correcto, Mokona sabe que Zerito hizo bien y Mokona no dirá nada

Zero: gracias Mokona… vamos… es tiempo de regresar a la mansión, nuestro tiempo aquí ha terminado y una guerra nos espera es una lástima que deba borrar la información

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Zero y que secreto guardara Mokona?

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **FIN DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **UN SECRETO PARA ESTAR UNIDOS,**

 **TIEMPO DE REGRESAR,**

 **UN NUEVO PODER… ¿USTEDES?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Soma, las cosas se habían calmado drásticamente, en ese tiempo Zero y Sebastián atendían las misiones de la Reina Victoria, Ciel y Soma habían cambiado drásticamente, los sirvientes ya no eran torpes y Zero había descubierto por accidente algunos de sus poderes a lo cual Sebastián accedió a entrenarlo, nuevamente estaban en la Zona demoniaca

Zero: esto es imposible para mi Sebastián

Sebastián: no lo es, simplemente debes dejar fluir tu energía, no lo pienses solo déjate envolver por ella

Zero: es fácil para ti, para mi es fácil manipular la hechicería vampírica y de los cazadores, pero esta energía es diferente y no puedo concentrarme

Sebastián: tu velocidad ha mejorado al igual que tu agilidad y fuerza, sin embargo mientras no puedas canalizar tu energía hacia tu Bloody Rose no harás daño alguno, además sino la dejas fluir en tu cuerpo no padres hacer que tus alas se extiendan, al menos ya sabes abrir la zona demoniaca

Zero: pero me costó cerca de un mes poder abrir la zona

Sebastián: supongo que necesitas un incentivo… que te parece esto mi amor… hasta que no seas capaz de extender tus alas… no habrá sexo, es un muy buen incentivo

Zero: PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES, TU IMBECIL DE PACOTILLA, A MI NO ME DEJAS SIN SEXO IDIOTA

… **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL FUTURO, EN LA ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Yuko: toda esta listo, Lord Sesshomaru, Luka, Luze, Alucard, abriré el portal, por favor derramen un poco de su sangre en el centro de la runa

Al escuchar las palabras de Yuko cada uno de ellos hizo lo que se les pidió, al quitarse del lugar, Yuko invoco un sello, el cual hizo aparecer una puerta enorme totalmente blanca llena de hielo y procedió a recitar un cantico

Yuko: Tempus desistere conditionis ostium aperuit valvas cruorem ostendere ad legionem daemonum appellationem opast et lamia excitare ad dominos suos loquantur vigilias somno spiritum ambulare cum potestate, exercitus legionem lucem surgere (Puerta que fuiste creada para detener el tiempo, abre sus puertas nuevamente ante la sangre derramada y muestra a tus legiones, demonios, opast y vampiros despierten ante el llamado de sus señores, despierten del largo sueño, caminen nuevamente con el poder de su espíritu, despierten ejércitos de las legiones de la luz)

De las manos de Yuko salió una fuerte luz que cegó a todos y la puerta se fue abriendo dejando caer las capas de hielo que la recubrían, un frio intenso se sintió de afuera y en cuestión de tiempo todos pudieron mirar como de esta puerta emergían Legiones de Guerreros Yukai, Legones Vampíricas y Legiones de Opast, todos al mando de sus señores y listos para batalla

Yuko cayó al suelo y fu socorrida por Kaname, al parecer la hechicera había gastado mucha de su energía a lo cual Kaname le pidió a Seiren que la llevase a su habitación para que esta descansara

Sesshomaru: mis fieles guerreros, este Sesshomaru ha cumplido su palabra y espero que ustedes cumplan con la suya, el tiempo de volver a luchar esta próximo, muchos de nosotros talvez perezcamos en esta guerra, pero si esperamos sobrevivir y darles un hogar a nuestras familias, lucharemos hasta gastar nuestra última gota de energía

Todos los Yukai gritaban y alzaban sus armas, todos apoyarían al Lord pues él había cumplido y ahora sus esposas e hijos tendrían una oportuna y eso valía la pena incluso dar su propia vida ante ello

Luka: hermanos el futuro de todos está en riesgo y esta sera la batalla que decida si perecemos o vivimos, la esperanza de la vida está en nuestras manos, ahora al igual que todos tenemos la oportunidad de tener un nuevo comienzo, no más oscuridad, no más miedo al recado, lucharemos por una nueva vida en igualdad con todos los seres que aun quedamos con vida, luchemos hasta el final y demos hasta nuestro último aliento

Todos los opast gritaban por la convicción de sus dos generales, Luze y Luka no estaban solos los suyos lucharían por todos y protegerían a todos, mano a mano por un futuro

Alucard: Nosferatu mis hermanos, han despertado de su largo letargo, aun siendo pocos somos los más fuertes de nuestra especie y los últimos junto al batallón de Kaname Kuran, nuestro misión sera proteger las vidas que aun existen en este lugar y darles un nuevo comienzo, hemos vivido siglos, viendo guerras y alejándonos de ellas, dejando a la humanidad a su suerte, pero en esta ocasión no podemos darles la espalda, pues una de nosotros fue la que desato este terrible mal, ahora debemos honrar a los caídos y brindarles paz, para nosotros que hemos vividos por tanto tiempo en la soledad y en la oscuridad no tememos a la muerte al contrario la buscamos y si hemos de morir que sea de una forma gloriosa y aquellos que logremos sobrevivir podremos vivir una vida normal sin que nos teman o seamos repudiados por lo que somos, esta vez lucharemos con todo el poder que tenemos

Los Matusaleos a pesar de su seriedad mostraban sus miradas carmesí, denotando que lucharían hasta la muerte, Kaname, Victoria y Alucard, estaban listos para guiar a sus hombres

Cross: a todos los que estamos hoy aquí, les pido que unamos nuestras fuerzas por un bien en común, pronto estará de regreso mi hijo Zero Kiryuu y podremos comenzar con las estrategias a seguir, por ahora les pido que coman y descansen pues lo necesitan

Kaname observaba el portal por el que Zero se había marchado, su pequeño hermano pronto estaría de regreso y tendrían que poner en marcha el plan para poder luchar, sin embargo lo primero que tendrían que hacer seria exterminar a Yuuki

Kaname: Yuuki…

Alucard: sabes que no puedes hacer nada por ella

Kaname: lo sé, hace tiempo que lo comprendí, Yuuki mi pequeña hermano ya no existe, ahora solo queda una Trasgo a la cual debemos exterminar antes que nada o no podremos hacer nada

Alucard: Kiryuu ¿lo amas?

Kaname: si, pero no de la forma en la que piensas, el amor que le tengo es el de un hermano que lo cuida y está al pendiente de el en todo momento

Alucard: el hermano sobreprotector… interesante ¿cómo es?

Kaname: gruñón, malhumorado, con un maldito genio de los mil demonios, fuerte, inteligente, ágil… pero al mismo tiempo es gentil, amoroso y sin duda un vampiro extraño… cabellos plateados como la misma luna y unos ojos hermosos de color amatista… problemático, imprudente, hace lo que quiere y no tiene ningún tipo de respeto ante sus superiores… un hermano sumamente problemático

Alucard: características interesantes y extrañas en un vampiro

Kaname: eres siglos más viejo que él, así que ni se te ocurra querer ponerle una mano encima o te castro

Alucard: no tengo interés en los tipo Loli… mis gustos son diferentes

Alucard se acercó hacia Kaname abrazándolo por la espalda, pasando sus manos por su cintura para morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Kaname, quien al sentir aquel mordisco no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que fue aprovechado por Alucard para rápidamente voltearlo y besarlo con ferocidad y pasión, aprovechando acariciar el cuerpo de Kaname. Al término del beso Kaname había quedado en shock y lo único que pudo escuchar fue un susurro de Alucard antes de desaparecer

Alucard: tú eres más de mi gusto Kaname… tu Seras mío…

Kaname: ese maldito imbécil, desgraciado, aprovechado, pervertido, regresa aquí para que pueda romperte la cara

Dante: vaya… que lenguaje, es raro verte así Kaname, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Kaname: no ha pasado nada sensei

Dante: claro… entonces ahora resulta que usas el mismo vocabulario que Zero y yo

Kaname: tal vez

Dante: si tu usas lenguaje vulgar, Cross ha dejado de ser infantil y Yagari hace pastelitos para los vampiros

Kaname: nótese el sarcasmo… aunque… tal vez algo de lo que dijo sea cierto Dante-sensei

Dante: ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Kaname: no se lo diré, mejor averígüelo usted mismo

Dante: mira mocoso, más respeto o aun puedo darte una buena paliza… así que desembucha… comienza a cantar

Kaname: bien… bien… usted gana… el imbécil de Alucard me beso y se atrevió a decir que sería suyo, además de que manoseo por todos lados

Dante: O.O pffffffff jajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja y lo dejaste ir así de fácil jajajajajaja jajajajaja… sera mejor que te cuides el trasero o cuando te des cuenta te habrá quitado la virginidad jajajajajajajaja jajajajajaja

Kaname: no es gracioso… ojala y su trasero también esté en peligro

Dante: eso jamás pasara, soy todo un semental y este cuerpo está diseñado para brindar placer, además es imposible que alguien como yo sea el de abajo, soy dominante por naturaleza…. Pero tú y Zero son dos lindos gatitos aunque Zero es más del tipo Loli

Kaname: maldito pervertido, espero que su trasero sea violado miles de veces

Dante: jajajajajaja sera mejor que no andes solito Kaname... es más porque no le pides a alguien que cuide de tu traserito jajajajajajajaja

Dante se fue aun riendo a lo cual Kaname se quedó furioso, nadie, pero nadie tocaría su traserito, si nadie pudo hacerlo en siglos, menos dejaría que Alucard lo hiciera

Lady: y esta vez que te traes Dante

Dante: jajaja… Alucard quiere el traserito de Kaname… jajaja ya le robo un beso jajaja y lo manoseo jajaja

Lady: jajajajajaja así que el trasero del sexy Kuran está en peligro

Dante: así es jajaja que te parece si apostamos Lady

Lady: me parece perfecto… te apuesto que Kaname pierde la virginidad de su trasero en 15 días y si te gano tu harás mis deberes por un mes

Dante: trato, pero si yo gano Seras mi sirvienta por un mes, con cosplay incluido, yo digo que Kaname perdera la virginidad de su trasero en 5 dias

Trish: una apuesta interesante, yo tambien entro 10 dias para que Alucard lo haga suyo, si yo gano ambos seran mis esclavos por un mes, si pierdo ante Dante yo tambien sere tu sirvienta si pierdo ante Trish te comprare toda la ropa que quieras por un mes

Dante: hecho

Lady: vale trato hecho

Y así tres demonios cerraban una apuesta para ver en cuanto tiempo Kaname seria de Alucard

En otra parte un cazador se encontraba en su habitacion, disfrutando del cuerpo de su amante, como muchas otras noches lo habían hecho, ambos disfrutando del placer y del amor que se tenian

…: sigues igual de estrecha aaah

…: aaaah aaaah y tú sigues igual de insaciable ¿…? aaaah

…: es lo que provocas en mí ¿…?

…..: aaaah aaaaah

…: te amo ¿ ? aaah por todos los demonios eres deliciosa, me provocas demasiado

…: aaaaah te has puesto más duro ¿ ? más fuerte más fuerte

…: estoy por terminar… te quiero a mi lado para siempre, no soporto tenerte lejos

Ambos amantes gimieron al sentir el clímax de su entrega total, tenian mucho tiempo junto amándose en secreto, no por vergüenza, pero esa maldita guerra los tenia atados de pies y manos

…: ¿ ? quiero que te cases conmigo

…: ¿qué has dicho?

…: lo que has escuchado mi amor, ya no quiero tenerte lejos, te quiero a mi lado, ya no puedo estar un día más sin ti y si esta guerra está por llegar a su fin quiero tenerte junto a mi como mi esposa, no quiero arrepentirme por nada y si hemos de morir por el bien de muchos no quiero hacerlo sin decir que eres mi esposa… ¿qué dices?

…: acepto casarme contigo mi amor, quiero decir con orgullo que eres mi esposo y que yo soy tu esposa, ambos saldremos con vida de esta guerra y formaremos una familia, tendremos hijos y seremos felices

Ambos amantes sellaron su promesa con un beso, anhelando la llegada de Zero y con él la fuerza necesaria para vencer al enemigo

En la entrada principal del aquelarre Grell miraba la luna recordando la promesa que le hizo a su querida amiga, recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ese momento

Undertaker: mi amada rosa ¿en qué tanto piensas?

Grell: en todo el pasado Adrián, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaran al verlos?

Undertaker: no de buena manera, pero por eso estamos aquí, debemos explicarles muchas cosas, en especial por qué Zero era el único capaz de ir al pasado

Grell: lo sé, Zero es especial, solo él es capaz de soportar tanta energía en su cuerpo sin morir… todo gracias a Izazi

Undertaker: así es, un ser de sangre 100% pura pero que al mismo tiempo es capaz de adecuar cualquier poder sin morir en ello, pronto la incógnita de Kaname sera resuelta y descubrirá como fue que Zero pudo absorber todo el poder de la sangre de Yuuki, de él, de Shizuka y demás, vayamos a descansar un rato, casi llega la hora para que el regrese

… **..ÉPOCA VICTORIANA…**

Los dias seguían su curso y Ciel ya había notado ciertos comportamientos entre Sebastián y Zero a lo cual estando en su despacho llamo a Sebastián pues tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas

Sebastián: me mandó llamar Bochan

Ciel: así es Sebastián, he notado ciertos comportamientos entre mi madre y tú, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

Sebastián: no se a que se pueda referir Bochan, Zero y yo solo convivimos al igual que todos en la mansión

Ciel: y ¿qué hay de esas escapadas tan misteriosas?

Sebastián: no debe preocuparse Bochan, las escapadas "sospechosas" se deben a que el joven Zero y yo entrenamos para estar en forma para las misiones que se le encomiendan, pues estas se han elevado drásticamente, además si no mal recuerdo ya atentaron contra su vida varias veces y Zero solo quiere estar al cien en sus habilidades Bochan

Ciel: puedes retirarte Sebastián

Sebastián: con su permiso Bochan

Sebastián salió de la oficina de Ciel mientras Zero lo esperaba cerca del lugar, había escuchado todo al tener una audición vampírica, a lo cual ambos suspiraron, pues no podían decirle a Ciel que Zero era un vampiro, que ambos se habían casado y que pronto Zero tendría que regresar a su época pues venia del futuro

Zero: es muy listo

Sebastián: demasiado, pero es hora de tu entrenamiento, vayamos

Ambos se fueron rumbo a la habitacion de Sebastián, en donde colocaron el pestillo y Zero fue esta vez quien abrió la Zona Demoniaca, una vez ahí dentro comenzaron con el entrenamiento de Zero, Sebastián había insistido en que los entrenamientos fueran así de constantes pues Zero tenía que aprender a usar sus poderes lo más pronto posible, cosa que había logrado en 3 meses, habían dejado su entrenamiento y ahora estaban descansando, Zero había aprendido a controlar la magia demoniaca, y ahora era capaz de transferir esa energía a la Bloody Rose, por lo tanto su entrenamiento estaba finalizado, pues ese día por fin pudo mostrar sus alas, las cuales Sebastián estaba seguro de que serían negras, pero esta habían sido de un color plateado y sumamente letales, aun no entendían del porque eran de ese color, pues todos aquellos que se unían a un demonio alado adquirían las alas de color negro, sin embargo no le dieron importancia, había cosas más importantes que debían atender, como el hecho de buscar el poder que lo habían mandado a buscar

Sebastián: la bruja dimensional no te dijo que clase de poder era el que buscabas

Zero: no, solo me dijo que me daría cuenta de él antes de partir, pero hay algo que me preocupa Sebastián

Sebastián: y que es mi amor

Zero: Ciel y Soma… mis niños van a odiarme por abandonarlos y no quiero dejarlos, tampoco quiero que crean que morí y a causa de ello sufran

Sebastián: ya encontraremos una forma cariño

Sebastián beso los labios de Zero y ambos se dejaron consumir la pasión, los gemidos de Zero eran los más gloriosos para Sebastián lo excitaban hasta hacerlo perder el control y para Zero sentir el miembro encaro y duro de Sebastián en su interior era delicioso

Zero: Sebastián aaaaaaah estoy muy caliente aaaaah

Sebastián: eres insaciable y eso me encanta, porque no jugamos para dejarte muy satisfecho

Con esas palabras Sebastián hizo aparecer nuevamente un reflejo de él, Sebastián se puso de pie aun con Zero y su reflejo se puso detrás de Zero acomodando su miembro en la entrada de Zero, ambos Sebastián comenzaron a embestir a Zero uno silla y el otro entraba, dándole un máximo placer a Zero inundándolo con su semilla, Zero se colocó en cuatro cobre el otro Sebastián tomando su miembro entre su boca, aquel Sebastián hizo lo mismo ambos en una felación placentera y el otro Sebastián comenzó a penetrarlo, las embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, Sebastián tomo con fuerza las caderas de Zero y comenzó una penetración aún más fuerte, Zero quería gritar de placer pero no podía pues boca estaba ocupada con otro miembro, hasta que por fin el clímax llego, el otro reflejo desapareció y Sebastián recostó a Zero de lado, tomando una de las piernas de Zero la coloco en su brazo, mientras él se colocaba en medio de la otra pierna y así comenzar a embestirlo nuevamente, las estocadas eran certeras en aquel punto donde Zero se sentía derretir, nuevamente ambos se habían corrido y ahora solo descansaban después de su larga sesión de amor

Zero: te imaginas… sino me hubieras puesto este sello creo que ya habría quedado preñado

Sebastián: no sabes cómo me gustaría eso, pero ya llegara el momento en el cual formemos nuestra propia familia

Zero: ¿qué te gusto de mí?

Sebastián: veamos, tienes un hermoso trasero

Zero: estoy hablando enserio demonio pervertido

Sebastián: jajaja lo siento mi amor, pues tu carácter tan explosivo, tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos… todo en ti me gusto, me gusta y me seguirá gustando

Zero: te amo mi demonio pervertido, pero hay que irnos o mis pequeños comenzaran su búsqueda

Ambos se dieron un baño, se cambiaron y salieron de la zona demoniaca, para ir a la cocina y preparar la cena y efectivamente Soma y Ciel no tardaron en hacer su aparición

Soma: mamá queremos que hoy nos cantes una canción para dormir

Ciel: si queremos oírte cantar

Zero: bien, entonces hoy sera una canción, aunque no se me nanas para dormir

Ciel: no importa, mientras podamos oírte

Zero: está bien, ahora vayan a la mesa que pronto estará la cena, pero antes a lavarse las manos

Ambos salieron de la cocina y obedecieron a su madre, la cena transcurrió tranquila, todos fueron a descansar y Zero se sentó a los pies de la cama para comenzar a cantar para sus niños

(Reproduzcan el video los que lo lean en wattpad)

(Para los de amor yaoi aquí les dejo el link /ymjIxSQ2ar4)

Zero:

Haru ni saku hana

春に咲く花

natsu hirogaru sora yo

夏 広がる空よ

kokoro no naka ni

心の中に

kizamarete kirameku

刻まれてきらめく

Asa ni furu ame

朝に降る雨

mado wo tosasu hi ni mo

窓を閉ざす日にも

mune ni afureru hikari wa

胸にあふれる光は

kumo no ue

雲の上

Yorokobi kanashimi

よろこび悲しみ

subete idaite aruiteiru

すべて抱いて歩いている

watashi no te eo

私の手と

kimi no te wo

君の手を

tsuyoku tsunagu mono

強くつなぐもの

Aki wa mizube ni

秋は水辺に

fuyu kozue ni hisomu

冬 梢にひそむ

sekai no oku no

世界の奥の

kagirinai yasashisa

限りない優しさ

yoru ga kuru tabi

夜が来るたび

inori wo sasageyou

祈りを捧げよう

ashita kuru hi wo

あした来る日を

shizuka ni mukaeyou

静かに迎えよう

Watashi wo michibiku

私を導く

tooi tooi yobigoe yo

遠い遠い呼び声よ

hohoemu you ni

微笑むように

utau you ni

歌うように

hibiku kaze no oto

響く風の音

Yorokobi kanashimi

よろこび悲しみ

subete idaite aruiteiru

すべて抱いて歩いている

watashi no te to

私の手と

kimi no te wo

君の手を

tsuyoku tsunagu mono

強くつなぐもの

La melodiosa y hermosa voz había atraído a todos los de la mansión, Ciel y Soma se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, en la puerta se encontraba Sebastián y Agni ambos habían quedado deleitados por la hermosa voz, en el pasillo Maylene, Bard, Finny, Snake y Tanaka se habían quedado con un paz en su corazón que no sabían describir, pues la voz de Zero era como la de un ángel que alegraba el corazón y alejaba la tristeza

Zero se levantó para salir de la habitacion, en donde pudo ver a todos y ante esto se había sonrojado, pues no era mucho de cantar

Agni: Zero-dono esa canción llega en lo profundo del alma

Maylene: es cierto, me ha dejado un sentimiento de paz

Finny: a mí me ha alegrado

Snake: yo he sentido como el dolor salía de mi corazón (si en efecto hablo sin utilizar a sus serpientes… en efecto estas se quedaron dormidas jejejeje)

Tanaka: tiene una voz angelical, nunca deje de cantar con ese sentimiento lleno de amor joven Zero

Bard: a mí me hizo llorar de la emoción

Zero: muchas gracias… aunque no es para tanto, solo es una canción que recordé que le cantaba a mi hermano cuando estaba enfermo

Maylene: usted tiene un hermano Zero

Zero: lo tuve, Maylene, su nombre era Ichiru y el falleció hace algunos años

Maylene: mil disculpas, no quería hacerlo recordar algo tan triste

Zero: no te preocupes, está bien, sé que Ichiru este donde este estará cuidando de mi

Ante tales palabras, todos podían asegurar que Zero era una persona inigualable y llena de muchos talentos ocultos,

Esa noche Zero no podía dormir, la canción le había traído muchos recuerdo así que salió con Mokona a dar un paseo por los jardines, Sebastián lo había visto pero pudo percatarse de que su amado necesitaba tiempo a solas por lo cual el regreso a su habitacion.

Zero y Mokona se subieron a las ramas de un árbol y ahí contemplaron una Luna que se alzaba majestuosamente alumbrando un poco aquella oscuridad

Zero: no me había percatado de lo hermosa que se ve la Luna

Mokona: la siempre es bonita a Mokona le gusta

Zero: había tiempo que no la veía, con el veneno de Yuuki es imposible ver el cielo, siempre esta oscuro, dime una cosa Mokona ¿tú tienes alguna idea de lo que dijo Yuko?

Mokona: no entiendo, Zerito ya obtuvo el poder que necesita, Mokona no entiende

Zero: ¿eh? Pero yo aún no encuentro nada de lo que dijo Yuko, ¿cómo es posible que ya lo haya encontrado?

Mokona: Zerito debe pensar, Mokona puede decirle

Zero se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Mokona… "Zerito ya obtuvo el poder"… pero tambien recordó lo que le dijo Yuko aquel día que tuvo que viajar al pasado " _solo escucha sin rechistar… obviamente enfermera y digamos que su guardián no sabe cómo cuidar de un niño, así que pase lo que pase así debas imponerte ante el debes cuidarlo y hacerte de su cariño, puedes confiar en Ciel y en sus sirvientes, así ganaras algo más un poder que es necesario que obtengas para que los sellos se unan y logres liberar el poder que te hará falta cuando logres regresar, deberás permanecer un año exactamente, al cumplirse ese tiempo te harás de un gran poder, sin embargo al tenerlo debes regresar, pero debo advertirte, no debes buscar nada de información sobre tu antepasado, no puedes hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia o podrías poner en peligro la existencia de todos y tampoco poder revelar nada de lo que sabes"_

Zero: ¿poder? Un poder para romper mis sellos… ganar un poder… ¡imposible!

Zero había dado un pequeño gritito, Mokona comprendió que Zero ya se había dado cuenta a lo cual solo lo miraba expectante a que este dijera algo

Zero: Mokona ¿acaso el poder que debía adquirir era el poder demoniaco de la unión entre Sebastián y yo?

Mokona: Zerito ya adivino, Zerito está en lo correcto

Zero: ¿tú lo sabias?

Mokona: si Mokona lo sabía, pero Mokona no podía decirle nada a Zerito ahora que Zerito ya lo sabe Mokona le dirá a Zerito como romper el sello

Zero: Mokona si haces eso… nosotros tendremos de regresar de inmediato

Mokona: pero Yuko dijo que debías estar un año, aún quedan 3 meses en los cuales Zerito debe entrenar su nuevo poder, así que Zerito aún puede quedarse

Zero: Mokona… no quiero dejar a Sebastián, no quiero alejarme de él y perderlo, tampoco quiero dejar a mis pequeños…

Mokona solo pudo ver como Zero comenzó a llorar, ella sabía que Zero se sentía triste y devastado, le dolía verlo así y más porque sabía que Soma y Ciel eran sus hijos aunque no lo fueran de sangre

Mokona: ¿mmmh? Ya sé, Zerito no debe llorar, Mokona ha tenido una idea, Mokona no dejara que Zerito llore, Zerito debe confiar en Mokona

Zero solo se quedó viendo a su pequeña amiguita la cual tenía una gran sonrisa, Mokona con una de sus orejitas limpio las lágrimas de Zero y se acercó a su oído y comenzó a decirle la idea que se la había ocurrido

Mokona: ¿qué le parece a Zerito mi idea?

Zero: Mokona eso es genial, gracias por estar aquí Mokona

Mokona: bien entonces vallamos al lago, Mokona va a romper tu sello

Zero asintió con felicidad, tomando a Mokona corrió a gran velocidad hasta llegar al lago, Mokona brinco de sus brazos y le pidió a Zero que extendiera sus alas

Mokona: ahora vamos al centro del lago, Zerito debe permanecer con los ojos cerrados y no debe abrirlos

Zero hizo lo que Mokona le pidió y Mokona extendió sus grandes alas, dejo reducir su joya y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, para después soltarlo y de esta salieron miles de burbujas que rodearon a Zero estas comenzaron a iluminarlo haciendo que sus hermosas alas plateadas lo rodearan, el lago comenzó a agitarse y una gran energía y poder comenzaban a emanar, Sebastián puedo sentir aquel poder tan abrumador a lo que salió corriendo con toda su velocidad mostrando su verdadera forma pues su lazo con Zero le decía que el poder venia de él, al llegar al lago pudo notar como el agua comenzó a rodear a Zero y esta comenzó a congelarse, se acercó rápidamente pero Mokona lo lanzo lejos

Sebastián: ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi pareja?

Mokona: Sebis no debe preocuparse, Mokona está rompiendo el sello oculto de Zerito y Sebis deberá ayudar a Zerito a controlar su poder, pero si Mokona deja que te acerques saldrás lastimado

Ambos pudieron ver como el lago se había congelado en su totalidad y Zero estaba dentro del hielo el cual tenía la forma de una rosa, adentro había un capullo de luz morada la cual envolvía a Zero, ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta el lugar, notando los latidos del "hielo", una luz comenzó a salir del lugar, mostrando el reflejo traslucido de una mujer, esta llevaba un traje de pantalones negros ajustados en sus caderas algunas armas, un top negro aparecer unido a una larga gabardina negra que solo se amarraba por debajo del busto y abierta del todo el frente de mangas largas, lucía una especie de armadura plateada, la cual solo cubría desde sus pies hasta el medio muslo formando un tipo de botas de tacón y en los talones unas alas, luego solo un tipo de hombreras y al final unos guantes que cubrían desde sus codos hasta las puntas de sus dedos en la cual terminaba con formas de escamas, es su espalda se veía otra arma, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue el color de su cabello, este era plateado pero era corto de un lado y largo de otro

…: Mi descendiente por fin apareció, les agradezco que hayan roto su sello, hola Mokona ha paso un largo tiempo

Mokona: así es Izazi, Zerito es muy fuerte y este demonio es su esposo se llama Sebastián y quiere mucho a Zerito

Izazi: gracias por amar a mi pequeño descendiente Príncipe del Infierno, ahora puedo ir en paz sabiendo que tiene alguien que sera incondicional a él, quiero pedirle que lo cuide y lo proteja, yo hice todo lo posible para cambiar nuestro trágico final y nuestra extinción, ahora todo dependerá de ustedes, Mokona, sabes lo que debes de hacer y aunque Yuko dijo ciertas cosas, la idea que le has dado a Zero es muy buena, tengan cuidado y les deseo la mejor de las suertes… Adiós

Así como había aparecido aquella mujer se desvaneció justo en el momento en el cual aquel hielo se rompió, dejando ver a Zero a quien le había crecido aún más su cabello llegando este hasta la altura de sus tobillos, su alas plateadas ahora eran cuatro y bastante grandes, este cayo sin sentido pero Sebastián lo sostuvo, cambio su forma y junto a Mokona regresaron a la mansión dejándolo en la cama de Sebastián para que descansara, Mokona se fue a la habitacion de Ciel y Soma para cuidarlos como siempre lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente, Zero despertó y le conto todo a Sebastián (omitiendo que él era el poder que debía adquirir y lo que había hablado con Mokona)

Sebastián: aun así no entiendo es como que lograste romper el sello si aún no encontrabas nada de aquel dichoso poder

Zero: al parecer este apareció solo pero no lo había notado hasta anoche y Mokona era la que debía romper mi sello

Sebastián: ¿entonces ahora te iras?

Zero: no, necesito que me ayudes a manejar mi poder, no creo poder usarlo bien

Sebastián: bien, en ese caso sera en la Zona Demoniaca pero tendré que romper tambien mis sellos para estar en igualdad de poder

Zero: bien, pero ahora quiero desayunar y hay que alistar a Ciel y Soma

Sebastián: y que vas a decirle con respecto a tu cabello

Zero: bien… les diré que… que… mmmh… no lo se

Sebastián: ¿quieres que lo corte?

Zero: no, me gusta así, mejor ayúdame a trenzarlo, ya veré que les digo

Sebastián cepillo el hermoso cabello de Zero y lo trenzo para colocarle un hermoso cilindro de plata y oro cuando terminaron ambos salieron para comenzar sus deberes, todos al ver a Zero se sorprendieron y no sabían porque le pasan cosas extrañas a Zero, Soma y Ciel preguntaban pero afortunadamente Maylene tuvo una "grandiosa idea" aunque en realidad no fue así

Maylene: yo creo que más bien algún hada visita a Zero-san y ella ha hecho crecer su cabello

Soma: ¿las hadas pueden hacer eso?

Maylene: claro que pueden, nunca dudes del poder de las hadas

A Sebastián y a Zero se les había formado una gotita en la cabeza, pues la estupidez de Maylene los había salvado, en fin… los dias transcurrieron entre entrenamientos y cuidar a Ciel y Soma, Zero sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba.

Zero: Sebastián hoy llevare a Ciel y a Soma a la ciudad quieren comprar todos adornos navideños y sirve que compro el regalo de Ciel

Sebastián: de acuerdo pero ten cuidado

Zero: no te preocupes, usare el disfraz que me confecciono Nina, así no llamare la atención

Sebastián: de acuerdo aun así ten cuidado

Zero salió de la cocina y se fue a su habitacion para ponerse el dichoso Vestido, peluca y todo lo que Nina había confeccionado, al estar en la puerta todos se sorprendieron pues en verdad parecía una mujer y Sebastián estaba a punto de no dejarlo salir pero la mirada de ilusión se Ciel y Soma no se lo permitió, Zero vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con holanes rojos, muy ceñido a la cintura, unos guantes blancos, llevaba una peluca rubia y sus ojos gracias a un hechizo se veían verdes

Bard: vaya sí que pareces mujer Zero

Maylene: es cierto, además jamás creería que eres hombre si me lo dices jejejeje

Zero: si ya lo sé, pero mi apariencia llama mucho la atención así que mejor me puse esto… ya nos vamos llegaremos más tarde

Y así Zero, Ciel y Soma salieron a la ciudad, entraron a miles de tiendas compraron diversos arreglos, encargaron un árbol enorme y compraron muchos regalos, para Ciel ya no existía la tristeza de esas fechas, ahora iba a disfrutar su primera navidad al lado de su adorada mami y todos aquellos que ahora formaban parte de su familia, el tiempo transcurrió y de regreso a la mansión Ciel y Soma se veían aún más emocionados y exageradamente felices, entre todos arreglaron la mansión dejándola hermosa, el día del cumpleaños de Ciel todo fue alegría y ruido en la mansión, diversión, sonrisas y amor

Zero pasaba más tiempo con Soma y Ciel y eso le había molestado un poco a Sebastián, sin embargo el tiempo de que este se marchara estaba por llegar, por lo cual la última semana Zero la paso con Sebastián y mucho tiempo la pasaban en la zona fantasmal amándose y entregándose una y otra vez, sin embargo un día Sebastián y Zero se habían quedado en la habitacion de Sebastián y sin pensarlo comenzaron a entregarse y una sombra en la ventana los había visto y esta al ver aquella escena se había marchado

Grell había salido corriendo de la oficina de las Shinigamis después de golpear a Will y había ido a buscar a Sebastián sin embargo se encontró con una escena que rompió aún más a su corazón, Sebastián está besando con dulzura a Ciel mientras le decía que buscaría la forma en que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre… eso le había calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser y de su corazón, pero que equivocado estaba Grell, si se hubiese quedado un poco más hubiera visto que la persona a la cual había besado Sebastián no era Ciel sino un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas se hubiera llevado tremendo Shock ante la hermosura de ese joven

Esa noche sin querer en su salvaje entrega de pasión y amor sin querer el reloj se había roto, a lo cual Zero estaba desesperado pues tenía que marcharse, no quedando otra opción Zero tuvo que hablar con Ciel y contarle la verdad diciéndole que era necesario regresar a su época así que Ciel les dijo que la única persona capaz de ayudarlos era Undertaker, a lo cual fueron a buscarlos y este les pidió que regresan al siguiente día

Grell en su camino se encontró con Undertaker y este lo llevo a su casa y lo que no imaginaban era lo que asaria a partir de ese momento, un cambio muy grande en sus vidas daría comienzo a lo que sería salvar la existencia de todos

Undertaker: sabes William es un idiota por haber dejado irte Grell

Grell: más bien el idiota fui yo al pensar que él me amaba y en cuanto a Sebas… siempre he sido que era imposible, aunque jamás creería que le gustaran los niños

Undertaker: jjijijijijijiji… puedes llevarte una sorpresa Grell jejejeje

(Aquí es cuando Grell se va a bañar y llegan Ciel, Sebastián y Zero, los que no entiendan lean la Primera parte de la Serie)

Grell no entendió a lo que se refería Undertaker, pero esa risita era porque el sabía algo, pero no preguntaría, de todas formas conociéndolo no le diría nada, Undertaker termino de cepillar el cabello de Grell para después atraerlo hacia él, ya era hora que ese hermoso Shinigami fuera de el por toda la eternidad… Grell se sorprendió por la forma en la que Undertaker lo atrajo, habían quedado en una posición muy comprometedora pero al verlo pudo ver que este mostraba todo su rostro y lo veía de forma seria

Undertaker: Mi bella Grell deja de sufrir por hombres que no pueden corresponder a tu amor… ¿por qué mejor no miras y aceptas el amor de alguien que de verdad te ama?

Grell: ¿y quién puede ser esa persona Undertaker?

Undertaker: mi nombre verdadero es Adrián… llámame Adrián

Grell: es un bonito nombre Adrián… ¿entonces? ¿Quién puede ser esa persona?

Adrián: Grell mi bella dama… acepta entonces mi amor, déjate envolver por el sentimiento que deseo darte desde hace tanto tiempo, yo sabré hacerte feliz

Sin pensarlo y sin darle tiempo a responder Adrián beso a Grell con amor y pasión, lo deseaba y amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo completamente suyo y de nadie mas

Adrián lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo un poco más a él, Grell correspondía, podía sentir todo aquel amor que Adrián quería brindarle y el no sería tonto aceptaría ese amor para darse la oportunidad de encontrar su felicidad… seguían con los besos y Adrián acariciaba todo el cuerpo del hermoso Shinigami de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes-amarillos, tan cautivadores como todo en el

Grell comenzó a despojar a Undertaker de su gabardina y poco a poco las prendas fueron disminuyendo hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, llevándose por el calor de esa noche la cual sería larga

Hábilmente Grell se acercó hasta el miembro de Undertaker para comenzar a lamerlo, podía escuchar los gemidos que Undertaker soltaba sutilmente, así que decidió saborear por completo aquel miembro anchado y de tamaño nada pero nada despreciable, metió en su boca todo lo que había podido y comenzó a introducir y sacar el miembro de su boca, por su parte Undertaker de un movimiento muy rápido le había volteado… coloco un poco de aceite en la entrada de Grell y comenzó a dilatarle buscando algo en específico y cuando lo encontró un gemido por parte de Grell se escuchó, siguió embistiendo con sus dedos aquel punto y después ambos se habían corrido, Undertaker se cómo detrás de Grell y con su miembro aun anchado le embistió de una sola estocada, Grell se sentía en el cielo, la sensación era tan placentera, ser penetrado de esa forma era lo más deliciosa que había sentido en toda su larga vida

Las embestidas de Undertaker eran fuertes y daban siempre en el punto erógeno de Grell con lo cual el mismo se editaba aún más… salió de Grell y lo recostó para nuevamente embestirlo y besarle con hambre, ahora era suyo y de nadie más Las embestidas eran fuertes, descontroladas, Grell se vino y aun así pudo sentir como su miembro se erguía nuevamente ante la sensación de las embestidas de Undertaker, tal pareciera que incluso aquel miembro había crecido y llegaba hasta lo más profundo.

Cambiaron de posiciones una y otra vez, la habitacion era un caos, sudor, semen, pero nada importaba, aquel Shinigami se adueñaba de su cuerpo de forma brusca y delicada, pero no importaba, estaba hundido en la excitación del momento, no supo cuándo ni en que momento pero estaba montando a Undertaker y con ayuda de este subía y bajaba haciendo las penetraciones más fuertes, era delicioso, el miembro del Shinigami era maravilloso, ahora solo podía sentir como estaba en cuatro siendo penetrado con brusquedad por Undertaker, una estocada, otra más, el sonido de la piel chocando, el chapoteo del semen, y aquellas mordidas que dejaba a lo largo de su cuello y espalda lo llevaban una y otra vez al clímax, Undertaker se había puesto de pie y ahora tenía bien sujetadas las piernas de Grell a sus brazos y este estaba aferrado a su cuello sintiendo las embestidas aún más profundas, esa posición le daba libertad a Undertaker para penetrarlo de la forma en la que él quisiera

Grell: aaaah… Adrián… mas… dame más… no pares…

Adrián: eres insaciable… delicioso….aaaahg

Grell: aaaah, más fuerte…. Más… Adrián… por favor no me sueltes… se siente delicioso, quiero sentirte aún mas

Adrián lo llevo a la cama y lo recostó sin salir de él, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y penetrándolo de forma salvaje, ambos gritaban y gemían, el placer era total… horas de sexo y Grell pedía más y así lo hacía…

Grell: aaaaah Adrián… ya… ya… no puedo… Adrián…. aaaaah

Ambos se vinieron Grell entre ellos y Adrián dentro de él, Undertaker salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Grell y se acomodaron para poder dormir solo un poco pues Undertaker sabía que más tarde unas visitas llegarían

Undertaker despertó y se metió a la ducha dejando a Grell recostado a un en la cama, maravillado con el hermoso cuerpo que había poseído una y otra vez, Grell al sentir que el ya no se encontraba, ingreso al baño, se ducho y arreglo, al entrar a la habitacion pudo ver unas ropas en la cama y se vistió con ellas, salió y encontró a Undertaker leyendo un libro y tomando velas y pésimas

Grell: ¿qué haces?

Undertaker: el conde vendrá pronto y requiere de mi ayuda ¿quieres ayudarme?

Grell: claro ¿pero para que es todo esto?

Undertaker: bien veras ayer que te estabas bañando (aquí le cuenta la historia y de cómo estaba equivocado sobre Ciel y Sebastián)

Grell: no me lo puedo creer

Undertaker: pero ahora eres mío

Grell: si lo soy… siempre tuyo Adrián

El tiempo paso y tal y como acordaron el sepulturero ya tenía todo listo, Grell pudo ver con atención los rasgos de aquel joven, de alguna forma se le hacían conocidos pero no recordaba de donde, Undertaker vio la forma en la cual miraba Grell a Zero y no le agrado, al menos el joven estaba por irse

Grell: (pensamiento: este joven estoy seguro que lo he visto antes pero de donde… maldita sea estoy seguro… Kiryuu… Kiryuu…)

Grell: oye... ¿cuál dijiste que era tu apellido?

Zero: Kiryuu… Zero Kiryuu… Cazador de Vampiros

Grell: ¿cazador?... cazador… eeeeeeeeeeeh… Kiryuu… tu… tu… ¿tú eres descendiente de Izazi Kiryuu? (pensamiento: maldita sea ya lo recordé todo, si es el las cosas han empezado)

Zero: si ella fue una de mis antepasados ¿cómo la conoces?

Grell: (modo pánico y gritando) oooh por Kami… Adrián este chico no puede estar más tiempo aquí… rápido… rápido… has el conjuro… Zero cuando estés en tu época busca el cementerio de tu familia y abre el ataúd de tu ancestro ahí encontraras algo que te sera de ayuda para tu lucha… no me preguntes nada… solo hazlo… tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar y te cuente las cosas

Undertaker activo el sello y de un momento a otro Zero volteo a ver a Sebastián dándole un beso en los labios y después se había esfumado, dejando a todos con dudas, sin embargo Grell pudo notar que el beso que le dio a Sebastián más bien fue para sellar algo

Undertaker: ¿quieres explicarte cariño?

Grell: por ahora, no puedo decir nada… solo pueden saber que cuando volvamos a verlo… una gran lucha por la supervivencia de todos se llevara a cabo… pensé que mi querida amiga Izazi bromeaba al decir que todo dependería de un niño… el sello de mis memorias se rompió al reconocer su apellido, es lo único que puedo decirles

Nadie dijo más, la mirada de Grell era seria, un rostro que jamás habían visto… Undertaker y Grell les dieron la noticia de su reciente unión como pareja, a lo que Ciel y Sebastián se alegraron pues sabían de los desprecios del otro Shinigami y sabían que Undertaker le daría todo el amor del mundo para hacerlo feliz

Cuando Undertaker y Ciel estaban platicando Grell se acercó a Sebastián

Grell: ¿lo amas?

Sebastián: fue poco el tiempo que lo conocí en esta época pero lo amo y estaré esperando por el Grell

Grell: ahora no puedo decir nada, pero si es verdad lo que dices, una vez que termines tu contrato con Ciel-kun te diré las cosas y así podrás estar preparado, pero tal vez necesitemos de la ayuda de Ciel… tengo un alma guardada idéntica a la de Ciel… te la daré a cambio de que lo conviertas en demonio….

Los ojos de Sebastián no podían estar más abiertos… podía salvar al niño con el cual se había encariñado y al que ahora gracias a Zero veía como a un hijo, Sebastián solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo al mismo tiempo todo fue escuchado por Undertaker y Grell solo le lanzaba una mirada de amor y ternura con lo cual comprendió que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Grell: y dime Sebas, ¿sabes porque vino a esta época?

Sebastián: no, en realidad lo conocimos cuando salvo a Bochan de morir congelado al caer al lago, eso paso hace un año, pero jamás dijo el motivo del porque estaba aquí

Grell: ah ya veo (pensamiento de Grell: sin duda ese beso fue para sellar la memoria de Sebas y que este no recuerde nada de lo que pasara en el futuro y evitar que haga una estupidez)

… **ACADEMIA CROSS OTRO TIEMPO…..**

Todos estaban atentos cerca del portal cuando este comenzó a emitir una luz tan poderosa que los había segado por unos segundos, al abrir los ojos todos pudieron notar a Zero y Mokona

Zero estaba de regreso, todos estaban esperando su llegada, El joven se levantó mostrando ahora su nuevo poder… un Cazador Sangre Pura se levantaba con una mirada llena de esperanza, sus ojos amatistas se habían tornado a un color rosado, sus largos cabellos se dejaban a relucir pues el viento los hacia ondearse y de su espalda emergieron cuatro grandes alas de color plateado, su poder era abrumador, todos estaban sorprendidos y no podían articular palabra alguna, hasta que Yuko se acercó a ellos

Yuko: felicidades Zero, has cumplido tu misión con éxito

Zero: muchas gracias Yuko, aunque me costó trabajo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, pero por fin he regresado y estoy listo pero ahora debemos ir a la cripta de mi familia

Kaname: Zero hermano (abrazándolo) que bueno que has regresado con bien, ya nos platicaras con más calma lo que ha pasado, ¿pero porque deseas ir a la cripta de tu familia?

Zero: un Shinigami que al parecer conoció a mi antecesora Izazi Kiryuu me dijo que en su tumba había algo que nos seria de ayuda

Con esas palabras y Zero sin prestar atención a las nuevas presencias salió corriendo siendo seguido por todos, una vez que estuvieron en el cementerio fue directo a la tumba de su familia y rompió con sus manos la lápida de Izazi y ahí dentro del féretro no había indicios de que un cuerpo hubiera estado ahí, solo se encontraba una tela que envolvía algo, Zero quito la tela y ahí se encontraban dos espadas gemelas, una blanca y otra negra, tomo ambas y al hacerlo la de color negro comenzó a emitir una energía y en ella apareció una rosa siendo atravesada por una pluma

Yuko: las espadas gemelas de Izazi, al parecer la negra es tuya, sin embargo la blanca no serás capaz de utilizarla

Kaname: ¿por qué no puede utilizarla?

Dante: porque la otra espada… solo responderá a Ichiru

Zero: y el murió… yo lo mate…

Con esas últimas palabras Zero cayo desmayado, al parecer toda la adrenalina hizo sus estragos, Kaname lo levanto en brazos y salieron al aquelarre para dejarlo en su habitacion y así el chico descansara

En una sala ahora todos estaban pensando por qué Izazi había dejado sus espadas, una para cada gemelo… pero uno de ellos estaba muerto

Kaname: Ichiru está muerto y por consiguiente esas espadas no nos sirven

Yagari: tal vez Izazi pensó que ambos vivirían pero ahora el poder de las espadas sera inútil, no servirán si no están despiertas ambas

Alucard: Bruja… no soy estúpido hay algo detrás de esto cierto

Grell: nooooooo, ya dejen a Yuko, yo puedo responder esa pregunta, pero antes de hacerlo debemos esperar a que Zero despierte y habrá uno de los portales, hasta entonces no diremos nada

En un día desafortunadamente habían aprendido a conocer a ese Shinigami y sabían que no soltaría palabra alguna. Al paso de tres dias Zero despertó y Yuko le explico todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que él se había marchado y le habían presentado a los demás que serían de ayuda

Yuko: él es Zero Kiryuu… Zero te presento a Lord Sesshomaru, su fiel sirviente Jaken, Ah-Un y esta pequeña es Rin

Zero: mucho gusto en conocerlos

Sesshomaru: Este Sesshomaru agradece a su ancestro y presenta sus respetos, pues gracias a ella ahora tendré por siempre a mi cachorra, Rin saluda al descendiente de aquella mujer

Rin: mucho gusto joven Zero, mi nombre es Rin

Zero: mucho gusto pequeña, oye porque "cachorra"

Yuko: es fácil Lord Sesshomaru es un Inu-Yokai de sangre pura y su verdadera forma es la de un perro enorme y a sus crías las llaman Cachorros… Bien Ellos son Luka y Luze son los generales Opast de mayor poder

Luka: es un placer conocer al descendiente de Izazi, esperamos luchar a su lado

Zero: muchas gracias

Yuko: ellos son Alucard y su hija Seras Victoria ambos son Matusaleos de sangre pura

Zero: es un placer conocerlos

Alucard: el placer es nuestro, tu predecesora fue una rival bastante fuerte, espero que cuando esto termine me permita tener un duelo amistoso, al igual que lo tuve con Izazi

Victoria: pero padre Izazi le dio una buena paliza así que tal vez Zero-kun le de otra

Todos habían estallado en risas por el comentario, ahora Yuko le explicaba que debían abrir dos puertas y que en ese lugar alguien lo estaba esperando, todos salieron a la parte trasera del aquelarre, en el camino Zero pudo ver a los nuevos aliados al llegar a su destino sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder

Zero: ¿tú? Pe... Pero ¿cómo?

Grell: te lo dije no… que nos volveríamos a ver y te contaría todo Zero-chan

Zero: ¿qué paso con?

Grell: todo a su tiempo… ahora es urgente que abras este portal Zero-kun, pero… debes saber que los aliados que llegaran son necesarios para esta guerra, yo te diré todo y espero lo sepas comprender, al igual que tu Kaname, Zero vierte sangre en tu espada y esta clávala en el suelo ella se encargara de todo

Kaname no sabía a qué se refería Grell, pero Zero decidió esperar y ver qué pasaba, hizo lo que le pidió y una gran ráfaga de luz partió ambas puertas dejándolas caer y de una podían verse 8 figuras las cuales aún no reconocían por el polvo pero de la otra vieron salir a 3 personas a las cuales no creían estar viendo

Para Kaname esto debía ser una broma y para Zero una pesadilla… sin embargo no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante la persona que tenía al frente

Zero: im… imposible… ICHIRU

Ichiru: Zero… Zero… hermano

Ambos gemelos salieron corriendo hasta encontrarse en un mutuo abrazo, ambos lloraban y se abrazaban más fuerte, esperando que no fuera un sueño y que al despertar no se tuvieran frente a frente

Kaname: Ri... Rido Kuran… Shi… Shizuka Hio… ustedes están muertos… yo mate a Shizuka y Zero a Rido

Las palabras de Kaname resonaron en la voz de Zero y al levantar su vista pudo ver a Shizuka y a Rido…. Vivos…

Kaname iba a atacar a su Tío pero Alucard lo detuvo

Rido: vaya recibimiento sobrino… pero mejor tranquilízate, no hemos regresado como rivales, sino como aliados al igual que Shizuka

…: Es verdad, después de que Zero se marchó, un año después tuvimos que comenzar a hacer nuestros movimientos… y ahora es tiempo de que sepan toda la verdad

Zero reconocía esa voz, ambos gemelos se levantaron e Ichiru volteo a su hermano dándole una hermosa sonrisa, ahí estaba el… había cumplido su promesa… Zero salió corriendo a arrojarse a esos brazos

Zero: cumpliste tu promesa, debió ser muy duro para ti

Sebastián: lo fue, pero valió la pena para estar a tu lado mi amor

Sebastián beso después muchos siglos para el a Zero, todos estaban desconcertados pero ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones, pero ciertas voces llamaron la atención de Zero

…: ciento interrumpir tan emotivo reencuentro pero nosotros tambien existimos mamá

Todos: ¿mamá?

Zero se separó de Sebastián y ante sus ojos estaban Maylene, Finny, Snake, Bard y Agni… pero al frente su inconfundible hijo Soma y su lado un apuesto joven de mirada azulina… Ciel… ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a los tan añorados y cálidos brazos de su madre, ambos lloraban, por fin estaban con su madre después de muchos siglos y ambos no dejaban de llamarle mamá

Cross: ¡SOY ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cros literalmente se había abalanzado sobre sus "nietos" y Zero fue atrapado por Sebastián, todos reían en ese momento, ya habría tiempo de explicar

Yuko: esto es muy diferente… Zero ¿algo que debas decirme? Porque si no mal recuerdo solo Sebastián debía aparecer frente a esta puerta

Mokona: Yuko no puede saberlo, es un secreto entre Zerito, Izazi y Mokona

Grell: oh qué más da Yuko, el que este aquí no modifico nada

Yuko: ¿tú lo sabias?

Grell: ya lo dijo Mokona, es un secreto del cual yo no sé nada… cierto por qué mejor no vamos adentro y les explicamos

Zero: de acuerdo, porque realmente quiero saber qué fue lo que paso

Zero se acercó a su hermano y nuevamente lo abrazo, lo tomo de la mano y tomos comenzaron a seguirlo, Alucard llevaba a un Kaname como costal de papas para evitar que mate a su tío, el cual solo lo miraba de forma burlona por como lo llevaban y Shizuka sonreía por ver a su pequeño Ichiru sonreír

Grell: bien… es tiempo de aclarar todo, ahora sabrán por qué Rido Kuran, Shizuka Hio e Ichiru Kiryuu están vivos, todo sera revelado ahora

Con estas palabras, muchas cosas serían descubiertas, secretos saldrían a la luz, y el comienzo para una gran batalla daría comienzo…pero esto tendrán que descubrirlo en la Tercera Parte de esta Serie

Todos estaban sentados en la gran sala, ahora todos miraban a Grell y a Yuko

Grell: entonces comencemos, desde que Zero se fue, paso un año y en ese tiempo lo que paso fue?


End file.
